Reign
by RuthlesslyYours
Summary: Be gentle, be sweet, speak of womanly things, but above all else give your king everything he desires, Lady Isabella Swan of Devonshire does none of these things...#Kingward
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"All the time I feel I must justify my existence."

**~ Prince Of Wales Charles**

**EDWARD**

**March 30th 1607**

It had been three years since the mad king died and I had ascended the throne. Uncle Aro had all but driven England to the brink of collapse and even now as he rots in his grave the people still bare ill will for all things concerning the monarchy…including me.

"Your majesty?" My advisers all looked to me, waiting for my thoughts on the riots in the north.

"My lords I will not waste my energy, time, or army on dispensing a group of angry farmers." I stated leaning back in my chair. "Who are they to demand more of me? It is not peace they seek. It is my head on a spike for crimes that are not my own."

"The people are frustrated—"

"It is I who is frustrated!" I stated rising to my feet causing them all to stand as well; "It has been three years. Three years since King Aro has passed. Must I be haunted by him for the rest of my life?"

"May I suggest another alternative?" My cousin Prince Jasper, the Marques of Gloucester, said to me.

Waving my hand to him as I sat back down he nodded.

"Your majesty, as you know I am marrying the sweet Lady Alice Jackson," All the men around pound the tables as if he were some victor. But then again Lady Jackson was highly coveted for her beauty.

"Your alternative is for me to marry the Lady Jackson?" I asked seriously causing him to freeze. I grinned; "breathe duke, I merely jest."

"Very good your majesty, however my suggestion is to accompany my lady and me to Devonshire. Lady Jackson's godfather, the Duke of Devonshire's is due to return from his ships within the coming weeks. It will appear as though you have come to hear their cries due to your undying love for your people. The Devonshire are highly respected and revered, I am certain these riots will come to a halt at the mere sight of you, add that with the Devonshire family at your side."

"The Duke of Devonshire is Lord Charles Swan," Prince Emmett, Royal Duke of York, and my brother frowned before turning to me; "It was him who wrote the Follies of a King."

"And the Follies of The Common Man." Jasper added quickly.

"Nevertheless he has spoken out against a king before. Who is to say that the Duke, whom I should add has gained a vast amount of wealth from the seven seas, will not write another novel provoking the people?"

"Are you saying to me brother that the Duke's words more highly regarded than my own?" I snapped back.

He bowed shortly; "Majesty the Follies of a King was read by every man, woman and child in England…."

"Yes, because the people loathed King Aro with a fiery passion. Since the death of his wife almost a decade ago the Duke has written nothing more. Instead he has devoted his life to his ships and by doing so brought riches far beyond coin." Jasper interrupted causing Emmett to simply shake his head.

I thought for a moment; "Cousin you speak quite highly of the Duke. However if he thought so highly of me why did he not attend my coronation? Is that not an insult?"

"I cannot speak for all of his motives but I do believe he was out at sea and could not make it back in time, your Majesty." Mike Newton, Earl of Bath, spoke up.

"Did he not have a son to stand in his place?" Emmett said.

"The Duke lost his son to yellow fever a week after losing his wife. All that last of Devonshire is his daughter Lady Isabella Swan. I believe she was ill and could not make it to court as well." Jasper replied.

"A sickly family it seems." I stated before nodding to Jasper; "Very well I wish to leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow sire?" They asked me as I rose. They all stood as well.

"Yes the faster we get to the north the quicker we shall return. After all how can I choose a wife from court if I am not here?" Since I had become king it was as though all we could speak of is riots and securing my family line.

Lord Denali bowed just a bit lower, with a smirk on his old wrinkled face. He had thrown three of his daughters in my face all year. The youngest was only thirteen but he didn't care. What would I at twenty-four speak of with a child?

Leaving the room it was more of the same bows and fake praises. Everything within the stones walls no matter how hard I tried to remove it reeked of him, Aro. He had ruled for fourteen harsh years, burning men, women and children alike for false treasons…my father being one of those men. I remember staring into his eyes as the sword came down; the blood that followed across the cobblestone mixing into my mother's blood when she too met her end. It was only because of Carlisle and Esme, Jasper's parent, who hid Emmett and me in Scotland, that we lived.

Carlisle had always said he knew his brother well enough to foresee the terror. The moment Aro became king Carlisle renounced all claims to the throne or any sort of power both publically and privately. Finally he simply fled with his wife and son. It was only because of that were we safe when Aro came hunting. He knew nothing about the Scottish hills.

"Blessed evening your majesty," Byron the royal dresser said to me bowing so low I thought his wig might fall off.

"Byron," I nodded to him out stretching my hand as he took off my rings; "Come day break I shall be off to Devonshire."

"Would you like me to pack fur your majesty?" He asked moving to remove my belt.

It was spring but I was not aware of the weather in the north; "Light fur. It very well not be essential."

"Very good your majesty," he said as I wore the nightdress.

Moving to the pissing pan I eased myself before washing my hands with the water and towel he provided. Walking up the stairs to my bed I rested wishing for sleep to come… peaceful sleep. However it never seemed to find me in the largest room of Windsor Palace.

**April 3rd 1607**

"One would think God ran out of paint and colored Devonshire with only green." Emmett snickered as we rode horseback towards the grand house in the distance. As far as the eye could see was nothing but green tress, grass covered hills and more damn trees. It reminded me of Scotland in a way.

"The best wood in the country from here." Jasper snickered and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Are those thy words or that of thy fiancé cousin?" I asked him glancing back to the six royal carriages behind us that held not only Lady Jackson but Emmett's wife Princess Rose. All of them would remain princesses and princes until my heir was born.

"She cares for this place deeply," he smiled looking back. "After her parent's death the Duke took her in and she became very close with his daughter. They have not seen each other in years, since Alice… Lady Jackson came to court."

"So to answer thy question it is the woman talking not him." Emmett laughed pulling on his horse reins to keep it steady.

"Yes and the extra carriage brought merely to accommodate your wife's needs was your doing?," Jasper asked fighting back a grin.

"Well brother?," I added eyebrow raised.

He sighed looking back at the guards surrounding all of our carriages and us,"My King when you are wed there will be some battle that are not worth winning."

"Yes, the wedding all of England is waiting for," I frowned. "Can I not just bed some wench produce an heir and be done with it?"

"I doubt the pope would agree on that," Jasper shook his head at me. "I thought you were favoring the Lady Tanya Denali."

"I was favoring her breasts, beyond that there is nothing more." Though her breasts are quite nice.

"And her sisters? The youngest…"

"Is too young and I believe the middle one fears any sort of manly touch," I cut him off.

"And what of Lady Victoria Rossburg or Jessica Demount?," Emmett questioned neither of those ladies were bad per say. Victoria was well informed while Jessica seemed to not have a care in the word.

"What of this Lady Isabella Swan? Why has she not made her presence known to me?"

"She is to become engaged to her father's sea mate Jacob Black, Marquesses of Connaught and Strathearn at the end of the year," Jasper answered again knowledge that must have come from Lady Jackson.

"I've also heard rumors of her wildly nature," Emmett frowned.

"Wildly? The daughter of the Duke is a whore?" And the people still respected these people?

"No milord," Jasper said quickly, "Lady Swan apparently has always been displeased with guards and makes a habit of leaving into the townships with no protection. But no one has ever questioned her virtue."

"Her virtue no, her mouth yes. I have heard she once spoke down to the Earl of Cornwall, James Perry. She called him a 'fool of the highest order.' They say James almost slapped her, calling her a mad woman."

She was right but I guess that wasn't the point.

"I trust this trip will keep me entertained." I said as we reached the grand Devonshire house, the guards stood head straight as an old butler came forward with two equally elderly housemaids.

Every part of Devonshire seemed to shine on top of the green hills it was set upon. Pulling the reins of my horse they bowed and curtsied.

"Welcome to Devonshire your royal majesty." The old butler spoke with reverence I liked. From one sentence I see he held not only great pride in the house but of me.

"I understand the Duke is out but where is Lady Swan?" It seemed like this family tried to avoid my presence.

"Your majesty, our humblest apologies, Lady Swan was not expecting you all to make it here until tomorrow however she will…"

"Dear God who is that?," Rose called out as Emmett helped her out of the carriage.

Glancing out into the clearing I saw only the deadliest angel riding powerfully on a cream colored horse towards the house. Her chocolate colored hair undone whipping back in the wind, as she and the horse moved in perfect harmony, the smoothness of her cream colored leg exposed as she rode not like a woman but like a man. It was like time slowed all around me and all I could focus on was her every movement. The way her breast bounced in her light blue corset dress, the bead of light sweat working its way down her neck. The smile taking up her whole face as she pushed the horse harder and faster through the grass…She had no shoes on allowing the world to see her beautiful toes. She looked almost erotic…like a woman of Shakespeare's making for all of us to see.

"Isabella!" Alice called waving towards her.

The woman's head snapped towards us finally as if she was being pulled from a beautiful dream into her a nightmare. Her smile dropped and brown eyes widened as terror set in. Her eyes shifted to what I could only assume were the stables before looking back at us.

She was trying to see if she could escape.

_Would you really put off your King, Lady Swan? _I smirked at the thought as if to dare her.

She pulled back hard on the reins changing the horse direction towards us…the right choice.

She rode softer and adjusted herself to sit saddle side as she came as if that would undo the sight we had all just witness.

Finally when she reached us the butler took the reins from her, helping her down, however I doubted she needed the help the way she rode.

She curtsied so low it might have looked like she was sitting, her skin flushed red but from embracement or her ride I was not sure.

"Your royal majesty, my humblest apologies I believed you would not arrive until the morning." She spoke softly with her head down.

"As your maid was just telling me. I was coming to believe you and thy father did not wish to be seen in my presence."

"Never that!" She said quickly glancing up at me before looking back at me. She maintained her curtsy; "We would have both come to court at your wish."

"I see. You may rise."

She did but still did not look to me.

"Do you dislike my face Lady Swan?"

She flinched in confusion; "No your majesty."

"Then why do you not look to me when you speak?"

Again her skin flushed; "Again your royal majesty, my humblest apologies for being quite underdressed."

"Well at least you are dressed." I snickered along with a few of my men.

Taking a deep breath she looked at me standing strong in her convection.

"Do you always ride with such vigor Lady Swan? I do believe many us have never seen anything like it." I could not wipe the grin off my face.

"I was not aware there was any other way to ride your majesty." She said with surprising confidence for a woman without shoes. "You and your party must wish to wash up from such a long journey. Mr. Melbourne, Ms. Copper."

She nodded to the older woman who had first spoken and the old butler.

"Yes of course, Milady, we would not wish to seem improper or _wild_." I smirked jumping off my horse and petting his nose.

She frowned and it seemed sinful to me, she should smile.

"Where are your stables?"

"The stable boy can take thy horse your majesty." She said.

"I know he is able I wish to do it myself. Unless you believe I am unable?"

"No, your majesty." She said calling forth the young lad already holding to her stead; "Alfred the king wishes to see the stables."

He looked so young…so terrified; "Of course, it is an honor."

I could feel the guards as they followed behind me for "my protection" on the walk back.

Glancing back I watched her as Alice wrapped her arms around her.

_Entertaining indeed._

"Stable Boy tell me about your Lady? Does she always act as such? "I asked the blonde beside me; even though I was unaware of where I was going one must never walk in front of a king.

He frowned pausing to bow; "forgive me but I do not know of what you mean your majesty?"

His question had answered mine. He did not find it odd that Lady Swan rode not only without shoes, but also as a man, meaning she did it often.

"When does the Lady Swan ride?"

He looked pleased he knew the answer to that question; "Early every morning sire, sometimes once in the evening. She has a great fondness for 'feeling the wind in her hair' as she calls it."

"Alone?"

He grinned; "The Duke always had someone ride with her but she would just lose them in the forest. She's an expert rider sire; it's hard for others to keep up."

"I see., When you are preparing her horse, prepare mine as well." I stated when we reached the stables. There had to be nine different horses within the stables.

"Make sure she is not in with any other horse." I commanded petting Beth's coat.

"Of course sire. My God bless you and keep you well."

Nodding I left, and for some odd reason I felt the urge to look upon the face of an angel again…

* * *

Well what do you think?

also follow on me on twitter jjMcAvoy

For the flamers/haters remember you don't have to read or comment you can just walk away.

You can read all my stories on my blog RuthlesslyYours . Wordpress .com (NoSpaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I know I have but the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too."

~ Elizabeth I Tudor

**BELLA**

**April 3rd 1607**

"Enough with the roses I beg of you Ms. Copper," I sighed, trying to pull the blasted white flower from my hair but she simply slapped my hand away.

"You dare not remove a single flower, for you shall see another side to this old woman if you do." She admonished, spinning to face me. Two other maids as well as she fluffed and buffed me all over. It was bloody mad. In two hours time, they would have to undo all of this madness.

"This is extraordinarily excessive."

"This is the king! If it is not excessive, it is not acceptable." She frowned while pulling at my corset, "This needs be tighter."

"Ms. Copp—" My words were cut short by the force of which she pulled at the drawstrings.

"Really milady, you are the daughter of the Duke of Devonshire. You must act as such."

"I agree, but must I do so with little to no air in my body? And men wonder why it is woman fall weak so quickly. I swear a man designed this damned thing just so we fall into their arms after a spell, giving them an unaltered view of our bosom."

Her old face flushed, looking as though she herself would catch a spell as the younger maids behind me giggled.

"Let us go over the rules you father sent over—" She rushed to say, choosing to disregard my previous statement.

"Must we?"

"We must… Do not insult his lordship the majesty. Do not insult his companions, their royal highnesses. Dress as convention dictates. Behave appropriately at all times during his visit; something you failed at miserably this morn?"

My face turned as red the dress I just donned at the mere thought of this morn. Such a spectacle could only happen to me.

"Honestly milady what were your thoughts to act as such?"

Stepping back, I spun to see myself in the mirror; "I had not a thought. I went out as I do every morn, not expecting his company. I had been told to expect his presence in the morrow. Believe me, barefoot, soaked with perspiration and breathless was not how I wished to be presented to his majesty."

"Very well then milady, for that brings me to my next rule; no more riding."

Crossing my arms, I dared her; "You jest."

"Until his majesty leaves Devonshire, you ought not to engage in equine sport."

"I would sooner lick a man's boot. There are not enough bonds in this side of the earth to have me refrain from such sport Ms. Copper."

"Then at least do so as a lady in both attire and style." She begged.

I gasped in mock horror; "I beg of you, anything but that."

"The moment you step out that door, you will cease and desist any form of satire, wit, criticism, slander, profanity —"

"How ghastly you make me out to be Ms. Copper."

"Milady please, this is of the utmost importance. He is the king, we are his subjects and we need his favor. Your father is battling heaven and hell out over the seas simply for the chance to meet his majesty," She sighed once again. At this rate she may lose all the air occupying her body.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded as I walked to the door of my candle lit chambers; however before she opened it I paused.

"Bollocks. Bollocks. Bollocks. Damned. Damned. Damned. Bloody hell. Bloody hell—"

"Milady!" She yelled at me.

"Merely enjoying my free tongue before it is silence." I smiled, bending just so to kiss her flushed cheek. Almost all of the gray in her coif was due to me.

Again, her face adapted a frown. "I advised your father not to take you upon his ships as a child. But alas, he did not heed my warnings."

"What fun would I be if he did?"

It was at times like these did I miss those ships the most. Often children wished to be adults, falsely believing in the freedom accompanies age, not knowing it was they who were free and us who envied them for it.

The moment my foot graced the cream colored marble, I assumed my position, as did Ms. Copper. Copper had all but raised me, if it were not for her help, Devonshire would be a laughing stock to all of England. Charles was gone so often that all the work of Devonshire caretaking fell on to my shoulders.

As I walked towards the dining hall, I did my very best to sustain my composure. I knew no one else would be in the dining area, however everything had to be perfect and what I have come to find is that perfection was impossible.

"Evening blessings Milady."

"Milady."

"Milady."

The footmen acknowledged me as I entered. I knew the kitchen staff had gone beyond my expectations, my olfactory was with more scents than I could name. Across the long mahogany table was roasted lamb, turkey, and duck. Steam rolled off the breads when a footman lifted the tray cover.

"Is there anything not to your liking milady?" Mr. Melbourne asked, bowing slightly to my left.

"Mere moments ago I doubted perfection was reachable and yet here I stand corrected. It is splendid, Mr. Melbourne. Before the night is through I shall need to thoroughly thank Abigail." How long must it have taken her to plan and cook all of this? Aye, she retained a staff, but by God.

He held his head up and his chest puffed out; "There is no need to thank the staff ma'am. But I shall inform Ms. Abigail so she does not expire with nervousness."

"Thank you Melbourne." I looked as the footmen aligned the glasses and silverware; "And thank you all as well."

I knew with Melbourne standing behind me they would not smile or speak, he however allowed a small smile to grace his face before bowing;

"It is our honor Milady."

From my peripheral I saw Melbourne nod at the table and I did my best not to laugh. He would not let anything go astray this evening.

"I know there is no possibility we shall finish all of this. Tell Abigail to prepare baskets with leftovers for the townsfolk and any staff."

He smiled at me; "The evening has not yet commenced yet you are plagued with thoughts of when it ends."

"Oh, they are coming!" Ms. Copper rushed in and out the back door towards the stairs but not before saying; "Oh heavenly father be upon this room this eve."

I looked to Melbourne who took steps away from me toward the windows, all the other footmen following. I wanted to hide with them.

As the doormen opened the entrance to the dining room, _he_ was the first to enter as convention dictates, dressed even more lushly than before. I curtsied as low as possible.

"Good evening and welcome your majesty."

"Lady Swan?" He called and I rose. He looked me over and his brow rose before he turned to his party; "What was in that wine? For this _lady_ cannot be the same woman we met this morn."

They laughed and I wanted to die. All of England would hear of the incident and it would never end.

"Yes it is I sire, shoes and all." I could feel Ms. Copper glaring at me from down below.

Once again he looked somewhat surprised by my words. The way his eyes roamed my person made me feel indecent. He was much more handsome than I thought and what made it worse was that he knew of this fact. However, he did not comment as to my words. Instead, he moved to the front of the table and faster than I had ever seen a footman move, they were behind all the chairs. All of the king's party knew where to sit, his brother took to the seat at the right of him, while his cousin to the left. Alice looked disheartened because she could not sit beside him. It was improper since they were engaged. However, I did catch the look Jasper had given her.

It was only when the king sat did we follow suit. One by one the lids of the silver trays were lifted and the wine started to flow. Luckily, the king did not speak to the women, only the men closest to him.

"It is so good to see you Bella, I've missed you terribly." Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed.

Squeezing back I spoke earnestly to her, "I've missed you as well. Your letters always brighten my week. I feel like I've visited London the way you have described it."

"You have not been to London?" The king's brother's wife gasped in disgust, a hand going to her perfectly coiffed blonde hair.

"I have merely passed through it."

She was about to speak when Melbourne came over with a single letter on a tray for me.

_Finally._

"A secret letter in the night Lady Swan? What scandals does it bring to us?" The king grinned leaning back.

"No scandals your majesty," I called trying to keep my voice steady before looking to Jasper and Alice. "My father has written a letter for you and the prince."

"Well hold us not in suspense then. Read." He said drinking, never removing his gaze from my person. There was something in his green eyes that left me feeling trapped, like fly in honey, unable to escape.

The footman pulled my chair allowing me to stand.

_Just read, do not have a thought!_

"My King, it is with great misfortune and the utmost sadness that I was not able to welcome you in the flesh. Have I had the foresight in seeing your arrival, I would not have left. I truly hope Devonshire does not disappoint you in my absence, for I sail back this very moment—"

"That's enough Lady Swan," he sighed before turning to Jasper; "Hopefully thy letter is much more interesting."

Biting down on my lip, I swallowed before changing letters; "Marquis, when you asked for my goddaughter's hand in marriage, I did not think it would be so soon upon us."

At this the king snickered while Alice giggled nervously.

"I have spent my nights trying to find fault in you sir and have come up with none. Which worries me greatly."

I smiled so large my face tingled. But only Charles would find something wrong in nothing being wrong.

"So it is with that failure I must put to rest my own fatherly pride and accept that an existence of such a pair was inconceivable. Because I know my goddaughter oh so well," I glanced at Alice who looked ready to fall out of her chair, "I have found it of the paramount importance I give her the wedding she has always wanted and as such I shall pay for it all… with full knowledge the poor girl may bankrupt me."

I laughed when Alice squealed; "Many blessings and much more love to you both, Charles H. Swan Duke of Devonshire."

Alice rose slightly giving me a small hug before I sat down.

"Here, Here," The King said picking up the wine; "To my cousin Prince Jasper of Gloucester and Lady Jackson."

"Cheers!" I drank more of the wine and noticed it was much stronger than I remember. Maybe this was a much older one Melbourne had saved for this night.

"Knowing Lady Jackson, I must ask what you will do if she spends all of your inheritance." Princess Rosalie asked me.

"I would never dare." Alice frowned.

"Oh please do, then I can spend all my time in the stables and no one would blink." I whispered back causing Alice to laugh and Princess Rosalie to frown.

"You would give up all of this for a horse?"

"Of course not." I gasped, she seemed comfortable until I added; "I would at least like to keep my dress."

Again, Alice and I laughed as she looked on in horror.

"I have heard many ghastly things about those of you wild ones in Devonshire, I had just not believe it true." She said with an air of importance.

"Wild ones?" I asked again slowly.

"Yes, the riots, fights, lacking of cleanliness but that is hardly your fault with all these trees, I have not heard one prominent person after your father to come from this place."

"Princess Rosalie, I am from this place." Alice whispered.

But she just rolled her blue eyes; "Yes of course darling, a _long long_ time ago, but court is your home now."

"The reason you have not heard of any other _prominent persons _is due to the fact that they were all hung." I snapped, I wanted to listen to the little voice in my head telling me to silence myself, the problem was it was a_ 'little'_ voice.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Princess Rosalie, Devonshire is at the very edge of this great country. Which means we are the very last to attain materials along with aid, but we are the first to get slaughtered at the sound of war. I am not sure if you heard from your drawing rooms but Devonshire was all but burned to ground. Even this room you sit in was once ash when the mad king came trampling through. Infants were thrown off of cliffs, fields burnt to the ground, men hung in the streets, their carcasses tainting the breeze for months until there were barely any men left. But my apologies if you find us _wild_ or think us _savage _milady. Maybe when we are done rebuilding we will rise to your grand stature."

I hadn't noticed the room had gone silent or felt the pinch on my arm until after I was done and the red was cleared from my eyes. The King stared at me with utter shock and what was worse was the fact that I could not read his expression. The men to the sides of him waited for him to speak, to order my head off.

_Oh bollocks!_

Why must I always do this? I was cursed. I cursed myself. Turning back to Melbourne, I saw his eyes flash with anger and pride, but mostly anger.

Grabbing the cup of wine, I tried to smile; "Is anyone else interested in dessert?"

"Yes please, did Ms. Abigail—"

"Lady Swan." The king called, cutting off Alice's aid.

_Oh dear God_.

"Your majesty."

He eyed me carefully; "Yourself and all of Devonshire still harbor rage."

I tried not to freeze. "No, we still harbor grief."

"What shall quench this grief?"

"It is not my place—"

"What. Shall. Quench. It." He ordered.

Taking Alice's hand under the table, I kept my head held high and said; "Respect."

I was going to die tonight.

"Respect?" He sneered; "They, common serfs, want a king's respect? Who are they to demand such! Who are you to speak of such?"

"They do not see themselves as _common serfs_." Stay calm Bella. "They see themselves as kings."

The entire table and the footmen gasped.

"Kings of their home, their children, and fields. You, the king of kings, higher than all above us, anointed by God, to not only love his people but also protect them from harm. What is love without respect? What is a king without the common serf and the common serf without his king? We bow at your feet and kiss thy ring in hope we shall not suffer. All we ask is that when the king rests his anointed head he remembers us and knows we are his people no matter how far away or savage we may be. For we are England." Most surely I would die this night…poor papa.

"You are not a savage milady. But you just may be mad." He said nothing more, rising causing us all to rise as well.

When he left the room, I bowed slightly to the rest of the guest. "I do hope you all have enjoyed your meal."

It was all I could bring myself to say before rushing out the door as quickly as possible. I ran down the back stairs pulling at my corset. I needed to breathe.

"Milady?"

"Take it off Copper." I yelled at her, turning my back in her direction.

"Milady—"

"NOW! I cannot breathe!" I sobbed.

She pulled at the laces along with two other maids until the sleeves of my dress slipped slightly from my shoulders.

"I am such a fool." I cried pulling away from them heading back to my rooms.

God only knew what would happen tomorrow.

**EDWARD**

**April 4th 1607**

The cursed wench! She had haunted my dreams all through the bloody night. I could not close my eyes without seeing her face. Her passion as she spoke to me as if she were of my station! The way she bit her lip, how her damned bosom rose and fell with each passing word, how the strands of her hair coming undone, falling to her neck. She was not a wench, or an angel but a witch sent to drive me as mad as she was! The gall of her, I wished nothing more than to… than to… I wasn't sure.

I had not closed my eyes even when the night sky began to fade. Wearing only my trousers and top, I gave up on sleep and walked to the stables. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up so early and I needed peace. I needed to breathe.

God mocked me, for there she was; dressed in a simple blue dress unlike the extravagant silk she wore last night. She had looked a vision; the mere sight of her had set fire to me once again. I had believed her attractive before, only because of her lack of propriety. However, seeing her dressed as a proper lady did not quench my desire, it only made me wish to rip her clothes from person. I wished to see her legs and toes once more.

"Halo, you will never believe what I did last night." She whispered to the horse as she feed him. "I cannot believe what I did last night. It was the wine, I swear. Everything was going so well too. Papa will have my head. That is to say if the king does not get to it first."

Her horse huffed before taking more of the carrots causing her to giggle… it sounded just as beautiful as it did last night while she read.

"Selfish are you not. I fear for my life yet all that ails you is who will feed you."

"I'm sure the horse will miss thee." I said.

Surprised, she pulled back, yet upon seeing me she dropped to her knees.

"Sire I did not see you, please forgive me and add to the list my words from yester eve, I had not meant to insult you nor…"

"Rise Lady Swan." She looked at me with tears in her eyes and it bothered me to look see them.

Before her tears could be shed upon her flushed cheek, I wiped it away. Merely touching her so delicately was a shock to my person. She must have felt it also for not only did she flush further, she flinched at my touch.

"Sire—"

"Do not weep in my presence, I cannot bare for such a sight to forever be stuck in my conscience." I whispered running my thumb over her soft lips; "Do you always have this effect on my sex?"

"I do not understand?" Her big brown eyes stared into mine, confused, worried, and most of all hungry. Hungry for what, I had to know.

"You are the first person since I became king to speak the way in which you did yester eve."

"Sire—"

"Edward."

Her eyes widen; "I cannot. I have no right to call thee by thy Christian name."

"I wish to hear such name fall from your lips Lady Swan." Leaning into her, I watched as she swallowed slowly. "As your king, I command you to say it."

"Ed…Edward." She whispered. I closed my eyes, relishing in the sound of my given name falling from such succulent pillows.

"Again, with the same vigor you spoke this past eve."

"Edward, tis improper." She said trying to back away from me; "Highly improper, Edward. If someone sees us, they may have thoughts of—"

Hearing enough, I took her lips with my own. By God she tasted of the ripest of fruit. Pulling her closer to my person, I could not stop. I did not want to stop… nor did she. Her hands went to my hair as I fondled her bosom, my tongue battling hers, my sex pushing into her stomach. Never in my life had I kissed a woman like this, felt such a need.

All too soon she froze, pushing out of my arms. Gasping for air, she looked at me in horror.

"Oh dear God." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself; "I cannot… oh God. I am not this person nor shall I be. I rather lose my head than to be ruined in such a way."

She ran and I wished to chase after her, carry her to my bed and finish what was started this early morn. I wish to bury myself between her thighs and listen to her whisper my name. I could do it. I had that power, yet for some unfathomable reason I would not. As I watched her retreat to the manor, I wondered my course. I wanted her to want more as well it was only fun that way.

_Little swan. Little swan. Come to your king. _

* * *

_See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"The important thing is not what they think of me, but what I think of them."_

_~Queen Victoria_

**BELLA**

**April 4th 1607**

I had not dare spoken a word to anyone. The walls of any prominent home had many ears and I did not want all of England telling tales. Papa had always told me the best secrets were the ones only known by one. I was already out of luck, for the both of us knew of the kiss. There was no need for a third. It was best not to dwell on such thing I tried to convince myself yet my fingers grazed over my lips once more.

Never had I been kissed as such. Nor had a man put his hands upon my person as the king did. My body had throbbed in his arms; the swelling emotion had almost carried me away. It was the only reason for my impropriety; for I know I had kissed him back. I could still feel his hair in my hands, his hands on my person.

_The King! For bloody sake. By God what had I done? What does he want of me? _Surely he cannot think me so low as to allow him my body?

"My dearest sister, what has transfixed you so?," Alice smiled as she took a seat by the window of my drawing quarters.. She always smiled.,.

"Not a thing beloved sister, but then again, I ponder how your person has managed _not _to grow since the last time I saw you." I jested and like a child she presented her tongue to me in return.

"You may have tenderly bypassed the subject and now, I shall oh so brusquely revert our discussion to my intended topic when seeking you out. So, are you ill with worry about the words to the king?"

_Yes for many reason._

"Dear sister, I beg of you—"

As if he knew we were speaking of him, the doors opened allowing Edw— his majesty, his brother and Sir Jasper in. Lady Rosalie followed behind gracefully, a book in hand and I found it a wonder to see she knew the purpose of such items.

"Your Majesty, I hope your morning was most agreeable." The words came out of my mouth before I had a chance to fully form the thought. I hoped he dare not think I spoke about this morn.

"Most agreeable indeed, Lady Swan," he snickered, eying me before taking a seat at the desk and pulled out parchment for what I assume was to begin a letter.

Sitting down, I noticed Alice's smile had now turned to Sir Jasper who stood just close enough that it was still proper. Glancing to the door, I nodded at Melbourne, he would understand and call for a servant to bring in a small biscuits and tea for refreshments should they desire it.

"Lady Swan," Prince Jasper drew my attention. "I beseech thee to speak tales of the young Lady Jackson. I fear she has been burdened with one too many of my own and I, none of her."

Alice's smiled dropped as her head whipped towards me.

"Is that not the way it should be?," I asked.

He frowned. "I believe convention to be hardly fair in such matters."

"What tales could there exist of the sweet Lady Jackson?," the kings brother laughed raucously before taking a seat beside his wife who, of course, did not open her book but instead was gossiping with her ladies maid.

"None," Alice answered quickly. Too quickly.

I shook my head as I stared up her person, I thought for a moment. "Were you all aware that as a child, sweet Lady Jackson was the most skilled tree climber in all of Devonshire."

"Isabella." She gasped, blushing madly, while the others in our party looked on with stunned expressions.

"Pray tell!," Prince Jasper exclaimed, an excited and intrigued look enveloping his visage.

"The trees were not—"

"That tree," I pointed to the tree that tainted in the best view of Devonshire.

"Thy jest," laughed the kings brother while Sir Jasper's eyes widen in what seems to be disbelief.

"I shall tell the tale for she may add fibs for excitement and make it worse than it actually was," Alice spoke. But I was not going to let her belittle our adventures.

"One cannot trust a tale from the subject's mouth," Edwar— the king spoke for the first time, glancing over to me with a beseeching smile. "Lady Swan."

I felt nervous all of a sudden, trying to speak but finding it hard to form a coherent thought. His green eyes touched me in the same ways his hands had done this morn. I was trapped within his hold.

"I do believe us no older than ten summers or such," I replied, trying my best to repel the force of his gaze."Papa had coordinated a festive for all of Devonshire to attend. My dear sister and I were merely minding ourselves under said tree when three older boys came along, riotously demanding we move."

"Which I would have gladly done," Alice interrupted with an amused glare.

"It is I who tells this tale sister," I replied with the same expression. "Though, she speaks truth. Alice wished to evict our persons and I wished to stay, much to the boys' dissatisfaction. An ultimatum was reached and whoever could climb the tree could have it."

"And for you are who you are, you agreed," Alice giggled shaking her head at me.

"Of course, they were quite rude, and as papa said; anything worth having is worth fighting for," I said proudly., "I agreed to the terms, because I knew I could do it. I wrapped my tiny legs around the tree's rugged base, dug my heels into the bark and began my ascension much to their gaping horror. Not to be outdone by a mere girl, they all began to climb up after me. For our prize to be won, both Alice and I each had to climb. Alice adamantly refused to partake in our activities, that is until one of the boys began to berate her size. Not only did she strike him at the knee but she joined me. We climbed until all that surrounded us were leaves, no boys."

"And thus the horror began for me as Bella claimed the tree in blissful happiness," Alice sighed.

I was happy. "It was my tree by right and I proved deserving of it."

"It was a tree, one of a million trees," She laughed.

"My point remains the same."

"What horror were you speaking of?," Prince Jasper asks her beyond taken with such a simple story.

Alice flushed. "One hardly thinks of the descent until they are upon it. Never had I been so far from the ground. My heart felt as though it would break free of my chest. I hugged the tree in fear as Bella tried in vain to calm me and help me down. She even offered her back to me."

"Thy back? You must have been the same size; surely you both would have fallen," Edward— The king asked me.

I look to him for only a moment to nod. "In hindsight, that is most true and luckily Alice would not attempt it. So I climbed down and went for help. I ran… oh how I ran searching high and low for papa. All of Devonshire soon knew Lady Jackson was stuck in a tree and came to see as all of the men came to help. Many of the men with sons were now saying whoever could help her out of the tree would have her hand in marriage."

"What?," Alice asked turning her surprised expression to me.

"I never spoke of it for you were furious with me as it was," I giggled. "But Papa said if any man touched his tree he would hang them from their toes. He climbed up and carried her back down. And thus it is now a Devonshire tradition."

"The Duke was so livid with you," Alice added in remembrance. "He planned to keep you restrained in the manor for a moons cycle. I remember his face was as rouged as I think any could possibly be as he marched towards you. You held thy hands up and pitifully said; _'Papa, now I know thee may be quite upset, but one should truly count thy blessings. Devonshire cheers, we are well, all in all tis a most wondrous day.'_ Instead of a good tongue lashing, you were given a hug while my mother still screams at me to this very day."

I could only smile.

"Lady Swan do you make it a habit of foregoing the rules of propriety?," Princess Rose asked me with a frown.

I glanced at the king from the corner of my eye. Had she asked me yester eve I would have replied with a confident 'No'. But after this morn I was unsure.

"Climbing a tree is against the rules? My book never told me as such," I replied causing her to glare at me.

"You could have truly harmed yourself," she said.

"As I could by riding in a carriage, or upon a horse. Even standing in ones stable alone could be hazardous." I frowned and as did the king. "I find much of life is one hazardous place after another."

"You do not believe you take your escapades too far? The things you do are quite dangerous—"

"More dangerous than childbirth? And yet no one has called for woman to stop birthing children," I glared.

"Dear God, where would the world be then," Prince Emmett laughed easing the tense mood.

"What a horrid thought," Prince Jasper snickered but I did see worry flash over his eyes when he looked upon Alice's person.

I smiled nodding at him. "It is for that reason I believe if a woman can do such then she can do anything and she merely chooses not to."

"This Lord Black, Marques of Connaught and Strathearn, the man you are to be engaged to, he knows of your thoughts?," Rose added somewhat confused.

I smiled and turned to Alice who only giggled. "Lord Black was the boy who tried to steal my tree."

Edward's jaw clenched as he gazed upon me. "How long a time for you both to have known each other and still not wed."

It was not a question and I was unsure how to respond. "Lord Black wishes to sail and make a greater name for himself before marriage. It is his dream and I do not wish to stand in the way of such a chance."

"How selfish of him," he replied with an edge I disliked, speaking with him on this was much more painful than speaking with Princess Rosalie upon anything.

"You are nineteen, too old not to be engaged Lady Swan," Princess Rosalie, stated, of course hoping for me to lose my composure with her once more… something I shall never allow again.

"Do you fear I will become a spinster?," I giggled."I pray do not worry for me for I am happy."

I would be filled with even more joy when his majesty would release his gaze upon me.

**EDWARD**

**April 4th 1607**

The fire within me burned on, every breath I took seemed to add fuel to its embers. I had come to the drawing room with the hope of seeing her face once more. I had known the curve of her arse and that of her bosom… but I wished to know more. See more. All the passion she had for life would surely suggest she would make a fine lover… her kiss was all the proof I needed. She, like a witch, had drawn out a monster I thought to have buried before becoming king. I would not be seen as Aro, who could only ever be found between the thighs of women, many of whom he later killed for treason.

But at the sight of her made my manhood expand like I never thought possible. After this morn it had taken me three releases to ready myself for proper company. Each time I had found comfort, she would return to my mind and I could taste her once more on my tongue. However, she had rejected me and from her tone it was clear she would reject me once more.

How irrational I had become, so much so that I now entertained the thought of making her my wife. She was not wed, young, dazzlingly beautiful, and not to mention of good family standing. In all other cases she would have been perfect. However, it was her tongue. As amusing as it was here in Devonshire, it was not proper for court. She was not proper for court.

_We could change her._

The monster within me whispered; it wanted her and by heaven or hell it would have her.

But there was no changing her. From her tale it seemed as she had always been such. I could not change her… I was not truly sure if I wished to.

"You look to be in pain brother," Emmett whispered, standing as I wrote to court.

The room had settled into simple conversations as they drank their tea.

"For I am in pain," I replied, glancing at the wench who had left me more than a little perplexed. How beautiful her smile was.

Emmett looked also and frowned. "Does she truly bother you? Her tongue is quite sharp—"

"Not in that way brother," I reasoned.

An evil grin spread his lips. "And here I thought you had ended your lascivious escapades."

"I had or I had attempted to. But by God, all I wish to do is—" I stopped wishing not to excite myself.

"Then why not just do so."

"She is not some local girl. She is a Duke's daughter, a very well known and respected Duke's daughter."

"And you are king," he reminded me. "You and I both know she would be far more respected at court as your mistress than a Duke's daughter. She might even ease your more stressful days."

My mistress. I could come to her always and lose myself. The things I would do to her.

"I have made an advance and she rejected it."

He looked at me in surprise. "Rejected, you, _the king_."

"Obviously she is not aware I am king, or simply does not care. Her rejection was quite clear." And it only made me want her more.

"I'm sure you can be more persuasive given another chance. Remind her of what she can gain," he nodded to me before walking away.

_Take her. I beg of you. She kissed back. She desires for it._ My monster begged.

Dismissing myself from the room quickly, I walked toward my quarters, thinking I should grab a servant instead to ease my need. But my monster would not have it. It wanted only one woman.

Instead, I found myself in her room which was colored in mixtures of earth tone and luminescent colors. Everything beautifully in place; I was so overcome with the scent of her, it was as though my knees wished to fail unforgivingly.

"Your Majesty," a maid froze, bowing lowly.

"Go and speak of my whereabouts to no one," I commanded and she all but ran from the quarters. Leaning against the wall beside the door I waited. I could wait a lifetime. But thankfully the door opened upon her return.

"Georgina, please help release me from this bloody thing." She sighed not even noticing me as she tried to pull the strings of her corset from her back.

"Bollocks!," she groaned upon failing to do so completely. However, she had done enough that I could see the cream of her back.

"Georgina?"

I positioned my person behind her and pulled her into me, my hand over her stomach. She froze as I laid kisses upon her shoulder and neck.

"Your Majesty please do not," she whispered even as she arched giving me a better reach of her neck. It pleased me to know she knew it was I just by my touch.

"What a mouth you have Lady Swan," I whispered biting her ear.

"You cannot—"

"You wish me to leave? Even when I help you?," I pulled the strings releasing her corset allowing the dress to fall. But sadly she held it up to her chest. No matter, I still had skin to enjoy. "You push me away and yet you shiver at my touch."

"I do not know what is wrong with me sire," she said as I grabbed her bosom… it filled my hand perfectly.

"Lust. Hunger. You want this. Allow me to give it you. I shall show you pleasure you could not imagine." Lifting her skirts my hands found her private person and she gasped. "You will enjoy every moment of it, believe me and so shall I."

She rubbed thighs against my hand. I grinned, playing with her slowly before placing a finger inside of her. The sounds that escaped her mouth were glorious.

"I shall now prove to you what you can have." Her pleasure was my pleasure. Sadly, she did not agree. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away… for some bloody reason I allowed her to. Ripping herself out of my arms she gasped loudly. Her body glistening with fresh sweat as she glared at me, her chest rising with the need for breath… she was a sight.

"I am not aware of how court works sire. But you cannot take me as you wish! This morn was my fault for scurrying the grounds as such without company. But these are my private chambers. And you sir have not only defiled them, but me as well."

I grinned; she has the belief that I defiled her? "Worry not, for you are still sadly a maiden… only with a small experience of what is to come."

"Leave now."

She dared command me. Had she lost her mind?

"I am king!," I roared at her. "Everything within this country is mine. Which means Devonshire, this room, and even you Lady Swan. You are mine."

"I am to be engaged," she hissed viciously at me.

"Not if I banish him," I snapped.

She froze, as if for the first time realizing who really had the power here. Stepping back, she allowed the dress to fall, leaving her in her slip.

"What his majesty wants, he can have. But do know I shall gain no pleasure from it. I will weep until you are through with your ruining and hang myself from the very tree in my tale to save my father the embarrassment."

_Ah damn her!_

I stalked towards her and watched as she shook in terror. It hurt to see but she did not move. Pressing my palm to her cheek, she flinched but did not move.

"I do not wish to see you weep and I surely would never wish to see a rope around your neck Lady Swan," I whispered but she only relaxed slightly. "I do not know what has become of me. This is not the man I wish to be but you have casted me in the most dazzling sort of spells. I bid you a heartfelt apology milady."

Turning, I left her chambers as quickly as I could.

I barely knew this woman and yet she had me, the King of England, Ireland _and_ Scotland, apologizing. This was madness. The mad woman was pulling me into the madness along with her.

_For the love of God what is wrong with me?_

Upon returning to my chambers, I found myself writing another letter to the only person I truly trusted.

_Uncle,_

_I beseech thee to burn this letter upon reading it, for I wish not for what I am about to unload to see the light of day. I am sure you are aware of the fact that I now find myself within Devonshire. It is nothing short of a massive forest and within it I have found they most astounding creature. I am not sure if she comes from Heaven as a blessing or Hell to curse me. From the moment I first saw her, riding, barefoot and as a man I tell you, I was stunned by her presence. If I were blessed with the ability to create portraits, I would try and fail to capture the sight of her._

_At this point knowing you, Carlisle, you would advise me to marry her. However, I cannot. This is lust; nothing more and surely I cannot chose the next queen by lust alone. Even furthermore, she has a mouth shaper than all of the blades of Europe. At dinner she demanded I, the king, to show serfs with greater respects._

_ "What is a king without the common serf and the common serf without his king? We bow at your feet and kiss thy ring in hope we shall not suffer. All we ask is that when the king rests his anointed head he remembers us and knows we are his people no matter how far away or savage we may be, for we are England." Those were her words! I whilst ne're forget. They run in my head each time I close my eyes. She climbs trees, speaks with no regard to her station. Surely you can see she is mad, can you not?_

_For she is mad and thus I fear I am now becoming mad. Twice I have propositioned her and twice she has rejected me. We have been in Devonshire for less than two eves!_

_Until I hear your sage advice, for you have never steared me wrong, I will stay clear of the mad Lady of Devonshire as the devil avoids the heel._

_You're Sovereign And Blessed,_

King Edward Trenton Anthony Cullen III


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing."

~ Elizabeth I

**BELLA**

**April 8th 1607**

Four days. Four long and confusing days since the king had tried to have me. I do not know what is wrong with me, for surely I do not desire what he has offered. He has been like the morning star; warm… perhaps too hot, too close so often that I feel as if I will melt at the feel of his stare on my person. No matter the distance between us, no matter where I went in the manor, I could feel him… but at last that was four days ago and now the sun has gone leaving only the coldest of nights in its wake.

He would not spare me a glance, focusing more on his letters and that of his male companions. It was as though I have ceased to exist to him.

Glancing up, I watch him as he read the note before him. Confusion, worry, anger, all crosses his flawless face and I wish to make him smile. I rather the smirk that played on his lips than the frown that currently mars his features. What was happening to me?

He was horrid. He assaulted my person and touched me in ways I—I had never imagined. It was wrong and yet I crave more from him. Parts of my body still ache at the thought of what had transpired within my chambers.

_No, I must not think of it._

But I cannot help but to. I wish for more. I wish for less. Oh by God I am confused. How is it that one man, one touch, one king can leave me so defenseless? He has me questioning my own sanity for wishing for him.

"If you stare any longer thy eyes shall remain fixed,." Alice whispers to me a grin upon her lips as she peered over her book to look upon me.

Blushing, I return to my own book."I do not know of what you speak."

"He is a handsome man, is he not?"

I look to Prince Jasper and smile. "Yes, dear sister, you are truly—"

"I mean the king. There is something within your eyes when you stare upon him."

"No!" I snap causing everyone but the one I wished to look upon me. He is so focused on the bloody parchment that I can run about the room in the nude and he still will not meet my gaze.

"Are you alright Lady Swan?," Prince Emmett, who I found to be filled with hilarity, questions me.

"Quite, Lady Alice is butchering Hamlet," I jest, pointing towards the book in her hands.

They snicker, even Princess Rose, who apparently approves of the lady like person I've adapted in the past few days. Halo, on the other hand was enraged, I have only been able to ride for less than an hour at a pace that is much too leisurely to be satisfactory.

Looking to Edward once more, I frown. How selfish I am being to wish for him to notice me. Who I was in comparison to all of England? The letter he read can be filled with news of impending war or famine. His reign is far more important than I could even fathom.

"Isabella, know you can tell me anything," Alice whispers to me, taking my hand upon the table. "Has the king—"

"No Alice," I returned in a hushed voice and a tight smile. "He has not. But…"

I pause trying to think of what to say but coming up with no believable explanation.

"But what?"

"Think of it not, Alice for I do not wish to speak of this," I reply. How is it possible that I find myself missing a man I do not know?

What has he done to me? He has surely cast a witching enchantment on my person. His hands, his lips, by God his lips, they must be spell bound. Frowning, I pull my eyes from him and fight the feeling within my core.

Never have I felt madder than I do now.

But I cannot be his whore. I will not.

I will write to Jacob. Everything will be corrected once I sought his counsel. I have made it a week I can make it a few more.

Oh I hope I can.

**EDWARD**

**April 8th 1607**

_My Sovereign Lord and King,_

_Forget her at once. Harden thy heart upon her face. Speak to her not a moment longer and when thee leaves, never speak of her again. Allow her to marry a gentleman, bear his children and live forever in the forests of the north. Let him receive her smiles, kisses, and all in which comes after. She will be joyous and never think of you with him before her…_

_My king, if the mere words I have written have caused you anger, pain, jealousy or worry,. you, with all due respect, love and care, have been mistaken in your thoughts of Lady Swan thus far. You are a mad man, I find no fault in such logic, but all men are mad when they find their equals in a woman. It is God's way of reassuring us we have found our match._

_You spoke of lust driving your madness, but with every king, duke and lord offering you their daughters, have you not lusted but after any of them? If thy answer be yes, for you have lusted for another, I must remind you not one of them have compelled you with such a passion to write to me as with the case of Lady Swan. If thy answer be no and you have not lusted for anyone but thy lady, I bid you to make haste, for it is not lust but that of overwhelming love in disguise. And again you are mistaken. If a man does not lust after his wife then I dare say he should not have wed her to begin. For if there is lust, there is attraction and attraction in time may become the strongest form of love. Love, that even in anger will still linger over thy head like an angel upon the ill._

_There are very few choices a king solely makes for himself. His wife should be the utmost. For it is you who must lay with her for all of thee mortal life, it is thee who must father children with her. The people will care for whom the king cares for, for the King must have a reason. Her words are sharp, that I cannot dispute and I truly hope at court, should you heed my advice and not act upon your own confusion, it will remain so._

_Surely you must know by now those you surround yourself with will tell you everything you wish to hear for their own self gain and you may wish to hear it. But if she were your wife, I doubt, having rejected you twice, and unleashing her tongue upon you, would give you anything less than the truth. Truth, I dare say is a gift far more precious than any gold or silver. A king thrives from truth._

_You must marry someone, and if it not be her for whatever reason, remember marriage on the darkest of days is never easy nor shall it ever be. But when the morn' star shines with love, it is God's greatest gift to all of mankind…do not waste it._

_I hope you have not petrified the Lady Swan with your advances, for I know of your aggression and the way you may have propositioned her. My king, she is intelligent and carefree not thy common whore, do not confuse them. If you desire her to treat you as a man, and not just King, you must treat her as a respectable woman._

_I pray this letter finds you well,_

_Your Uncle_

Carlisle Cullen, Duke of Gloucester

"A letter from my father?," Jasper asks and I hand him the parchment, leaning back slightly as I gaze upon the very woman in question.

She sits at the window, staring out quietly as we all amuse ourselves within the drawing chambers. It has been four days since I have not spoken more words than necessary to her. Four of the most hellish days. Every time her voice ripples through the air I fight with myself not to gaze upon her in reverence, for if I do, I will stare and if I stare I will desire her.

"What shall you do?," Jasper asks, leaning upon the fireplace as he hands the parchment back to me.

"Do you share the same opinions as your father?" Both he and Carlisle often saw the best in people by nature.

"Honestly your majesty?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I nod. "It is what I need to thrive apparently."

He smirks. "When Lady Jackson first told me of Lady Swan, I was appalled, but from her letters, I knew she would interest you."

"Your plan was to bring me here, not for the people, but for her?," my brow raises in incredulity.

"Sire she is the people," he speaks lowly. "She is everything court is not. Everything the people can put faith in, for they have lost faith in the monarchy. What king, but that of a good heart, understanding mind, would marry a woman such as her? You wish to be different, a new hope for a new time; she could aid in being such for you."

"You vest a lot of faith in a single woman," Emmett states, moving from his wife side to join our discourse.

"No, I vest faith in the people," Jasper grins, "and that of the king's happiness, of course. These hard times, we need a queen who can stand strong."

They both pause as the door opens. The maid bows lowly at me and I nod to her as she walks to Lady Swan giving her a sealed parchment.

_From whom was it?_

She reads intensely, a frown marring her beautiful face which in turn causes me surprising pain. Who dares write her something horrid?

_Smile my lady. I beg thee to smile._

She gives the letter back to the maid with a melancholy smile, not the one I wish to see. The maid leaves and Emmett shakes his head.

"So she is intelligent and rides, but what else do we know of her? She could crumble at the feet of the wolves that litter court. Need you forget she is to be engaged, " he adds. It angers to me to think about this fact and reminds me of the beginning of Carlisle's letter.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "_To be_ engaged and _being _engaged are vastly different. If the man wishes to spend his time at sea instead of wedding her, he is a great fool and does not deserve her. For neither of us can deny her great beauty. I do believe all men should come to Devonshire to seek a wife."

"Enough," I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. "You both are the devil and angel that sits upon my shoulders."

Once again I find myself staring and desiring. Her body seems stiff and the frown does not leave her face. She stares out the window with sorrow as if she were caged and dying to be free.

_Was it I?_

It has to be. How I must have offended her? How she must hate me? Or worse, fear me. I had all but forced myself upon her.

Once again the door opens, but this time it is not a maid or a footman. There stands a girl, no older than seven; her dress is covered in dirt which also mars her entire person. I look upon her and see she is distressed, her red hair tangled, her green eyes tearing and sad.

"What in the world?," Lady Rosalie yells, rising from her seat as did Lady Isabella.

The young girl looks around at us and then her eyes fall upon me. She awkwardly tries to curtsey in her dirty dress, but she looks as if she will fall over in exhaustion at any moment.

"Me sorry your ma-jesty. I need help, Lady Swan please. Me sorry," She fights the tears, her words coming out in a barely understandable stutter

"Sire I'm—" Isabella tries to say, but I stand, raising my hand to silence her.

Walking to the young one, I kneel before her, brushing away her tears. "Help? Help with what young one?"

"Me—Me uncle. He wants to—" She can't complete her thought it seems.

"Mr. Freedom, sire, he has gone and tried to hang himself, again." Isabella finishes her thought, walking slowly to the girl who runs into her arms.

"Me sorry. Me so sorry Ms. Copper told me not come in. But please, help please, he only listens to you. Anthony ran after him, but Uncle won't listen."

Isabella, looks at me, her eyes wide confused, fearful, and most of all in pain. Here a child begs for help, help she wishes to give, and because I am king, she cannot dismiss me to attend to her.

"Child, what is your name?"

Holding on to the Isabella's skirts, the girl looks at me; "Beatrice Lyttle, you ma-jest—y, but everyone one calls me Bee."

"Well Bee, we shall search for your uncle. Will we not Lady Swan?," she smiles at me, a true surprised smile as she nods.

"Of course sire." She takes the girl by the hand, or better yet the girl grips her tightly pulling her from the room.

"Just when I foolishly thought the dust had settled," Emmett snickers.

We follow behind them, had I not known better, I would think my Swan was battling her dress in order to move faster. She holds on to her green skirts in one hand and the child with the other. The servants all look wide-eyed, surely this gossip would reach the ear of London, but she does not care, I can tell and it endears her further in my eyes. With the opulent decor of the halls, its paintings, marble, and statues, she was still the only thing that held my attention.

When we arrive at the stables, her horse and the stable boy awaits her. Upon seeing us all, his eyes widen and he rushes to prepare Old Temperance.

"Bee, tell Ms. Copper, to see to it that you are washed and feed—"

"I wish to come!" The young girl begs, "I have to be there, Anthony—"

Isabella's face hardens as she places her gloves upon her delicate hands. "Beatrice, you were very brave to ask for help and you have done all you can do. Trust me; I will bring your uncle and brother back. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

"Yes ma'am," she whispers, stepping away from the horses as they are brought to us.

"Are there no horses for us?," Lady Alice frowns. I was not even aware she and Rosalie had followed, but sure enough here they are.

Jasper seems somewhat startled. "This man is not well, my dear, I wish you no ill-will—"

"Surely we cannot let you all ride off alone. Two unmarried males, a married man and a young lady," Lady Rosalie adds, taking a step up. I almost wish to sigh out loud in annoyance. Even in a predicament such as this, there were rules of decorum that must be adhered to in her shallow world. As if I will act uncouth and add to Lady Swan's hate of me.

"Stay or leave, it is your choice. However, I must make haste, time in which I do not have wastes in listening to your diatribe. This is not a daily outing, it is a man's life and I do not care for how lightly it is being handled," Isabella snaps. She sits once again as man upon her steed, as the stable boy hands her a bow and arrows. My eyes widen at the weapon in her hands which she wraps around her back with practiced ease.

"Sire, it will be a short and hasty ride," she bows slowly before taking off with a kick of her heel.

Mirroring the position I first gazed upon her, her horse moves in absolute silence and grace, slicing the air, cutting through the grass. All I can do is try to keep up with her. Driving my heels in Temperance, I smell the fresh scent of nature as it whips across my face. Kicking once more, I try to even out the distance that separates us but she will not have it.

_Is she racing me?_

Grinning, I push forward again as we enter the forest, I follow her movement, leaping over the fallen log as she just did.

Her head whips to me, strands of hair blowing over her face and as long as I live, I will never forget the glow of her skin as the noon star kisses it, or how beautiful her eyes looks alight with wonder and surprise… as if she cannot believe how miniscule the distance between us is.

The stable boy had said that she always lost her companions in the forest… But I doubt she can rid of me so easily.

"What in the seven bloody hells?," I hiss and my horse screeches out as well. All of a sudden the plush green of the forest is gone and all that lays in its wake are burnt land. It goes on for miles, tress tossed over, a skull or forgotten bones visible in the soil, even the air seems stale.

"Welcome to the Badland your majesty," Isabella grimaces, slowing her horse to a gallop next to mine.

The Badlands? I have never heard of such a place. "What happened here?"

"When King Aro came to Devonshire, he took all those he believed to be traitors and tied them to the trees, allowing the animals to pick upon their flesh for days before setting them and the forest ablaze," she whispers.

I see the burnt skulls of tiny humans still present in the soil. For the love of God.

"How many?"

"Hundred fifty seven men, forty and two women, twenty and eight children, in weeks time. The land was so scarred that it could not even sustain fire when he was through. He—" She pauses, pulling an arrow and raising her bow as we reach a man who was about to seemingly hang himself, a noose tightly secured upon his neck. A young boy, with hair only slightly darker than that of Bee yells at him. He stands in front of one the horses I had seen in the stables. He must have taken it to come here.

The moment the man takes a step, Lady Isabella released the arrow; it cuts through the air before finally embedding itself right above the man's head. He stares in shock and anger at the arrow which was seemingly meant for him.

"You cursed wench!," he roars, stumbling forward like a drunk before releasing the noose. The monster in me wishes to beat him senseless for speaking to her as such.

"Will you not let me die in peace? Must you come and take my freedom away?" He spits at her horse and before I could raise my voice, she speaks calmly;

"I came for Anthony, no one else. Once we leave, you may continue with thy deed."

Both the boy and I, and even the man, stares at her in confusion.

"You have not come to stop me once again?," he asks in shock.

She sighs. "Stop you? What business is it of mine? If you wish to be through with thy life, be through already and do not waste my time for I was in the company of considerably the very best of England. It is because of your foolishness and utter lunacy that I was forced to return to the Badlands. So take thy life for it was God's gift to you and not my own, so let him take heed to your sin against him."

"I shall do it," He pulls on the noose yelling at her, "I will join my wife, my brothers, and I shall be at peace!"

"I understand," she replies again calmly and once again I find myself utterly confused. "I believe you. I will explain to Bee, but we both know she will not understand. And with no name or fortune in her life, I could lie and assure you that she will live a fruitful life. However, I rather the last words that fall from my lips to a dying man be the truth. We both know what will become of Bee. Alone, with very few options she shall become a _whore_—"

"Watch thy mouth!," he screams.

"Men will take pleasure in her until she becomes sickly or with child. Broken in spirit, she will die, forgotten. Anthony here," she nods to boy who did not speak, "Anthony will try his very best to rise in this world, but will surely find false hope in the bottom of a bottle. With the grief over his sister, burdened by life, he too will seek out the Badlands, taking a rope to string himself up. For that is all that he knows from you. But take thy peace; rest with thy wife and brother. This is the life you have left them with in taking thy life."

His eyes widen as tears fell freely from them; he looks to be staring into the future she had laid out for them in horror.

"I—I…" is all he can get out. He takes a step forward, once, then twice and then again until finally reaching the boy. Pulling him into his arm, he weeps.

"That won't happen to us, will it?," the boy asks.

The man lifts the rope from his neck, shaking his head; "I shall not allow it."

"I do not believe you." Lady Isabella calls out.

His eyes grows in anger as he stands with forgotten pride; "I swear on all that his holy. On my brother and wife's graves I shall not die by anyone but God's hands."

Beside me she takes a deep breath of air as her body once again relaxes.

_What had happened? How had she done that?_

"You both rode like all of hell was chasing you." Emmett says as he and Jasper finally caught up… neither man with his woman.

"Quite, is this the man?" Jasper questions, confusion coloring his person as he looks around at the burnt land.

"It is, at it seems, you both have missed the excitement." I reply as Isabella focuses upon the man and child.

I give her one last gaze before turning to them.

"Feast you gaze upon her, for she shall become my wife." I whisper, the monster in me could barely contain itself….

"Brother—"

"I was not seeking advice." I snap, "There is something about her I crave more than anything. Whether it be love or lust or insanity, I wish for her. All you two shall do is advise me on how to gain her agreement to such a proposal. Neither of you shall speak of this, not even to your wives, not until it is set in stone." I demand.

"Aye majesty." They nod in agreement.

After everything I had done, she may not wish to be near me.

"Your Majesty," The very woman question as she saddles up beside my horse. She looks to me and I could see clearly, not only her bosom but the beauty of her eyes in the morn' light.

"Yes lady Swan."

"Mr. Lyttle, wishes to apologize." She whispers, turning to the man who now stares at me wide eyed and ashamed upon recognition.

I jump from my horse as Lady Isabella moves to give me space and I wish she had not, but understood.

"Sire my apologies. I was not aware it was thee." He and the boy bows.

"Mr. Lyttle, you are aware that not only is taking thy life illegal it is also immoral and in defiance to the church's teachings?" I question.

"Aye sire." He whispers, seeming regretful.

Kneeling to the boy, I pull off one of my rings from my person to bestow upon him. He looks at me… with so much shock; I fear he may become ill.

"Anthony is one of many names that belong to me." I smile at him taking his palm and placing the ring inside it, "I wish for you to have this and remember you are not a mere victim of fate. None of us are. It takes much courage to come here, and fight for your family. I respect such courage and hope to see it in use when you are older. Take this ring and tell any who wishes to take it from you that you are a friend of mine."

He nods as I rise to my feet and look upon his uncle.

"Be better," was all I could say.

I turn to Isabella and spots as she smiles, her arms wrapped upon herself as though she were cold. Peeling of my coat I place it upon her shoulders.

"Sire I—"

"You are welcome my lady." I cut into her words before she could refuse; I wish my hands could linger upon her. However, I release her.

Mayhap it is my own wishfulness; for I thought I saw desire in her eyes.

_Be mine. _

**BELLA**

**April 9th 1607**

I had dreamt of him; his lips, his hands, even his… his manhood and how big and hot it felt pressed against my back. After helping Peter, we had returned home, and once again everything settled, though Lady Rosalie glared at the coat that rested upon my shoulders.

He had retreated to parts unknown before I could return it, and what was worse, was how I wished not to give it back. It smells of him. He smells of spices, sharp, alert and mouthwatering.

_Oh dear, please stop thinking of him._

Yet here I am, walking in the darkened hours of the morning to his chambers, holding onto his coat for dear life. I thought him to be… a monster. After all, how could a man who stalked me as he did, touched me as he did not be so. Yet children knew monsters and found comfort in him. The way he spoke to Bee, even after the foolish thing she had done… warmed my person to him. He had given Anthony his ring. He is good, and that makes things much more difficult.

I had planned to place the coat upon his door, but as I try he opens it. He looks at me as though he is in pain.

"Why must thou tempt me so?" He whispers.

"My apologies sire, I wish only to return your garment." I swallow.

His eyebrow raises and a frown graces his lips; "You could have had a lady maid do so."

"Aye sire."

"Then why did you not Isabella?" He says my name in such a way my body shivers and my skin flushes.

"I do not know, sire. I do not know." I was so confused.

"Do you wish for me to take you in the morning light, to bury myself within your thighs—"

"Sire!" I gasp while trying to keep my voice lowered, the walls hear everything, "I do not wish to be your whore, it was improper to seek you out, and I apologize."

I try to walk away from him but he stops me grabbing my hand. I do not turn to him. He leans closer to my person and I shiver once more.

How can one man confuse me so?

"I do not wish for you to be my whore Lady Swan." He whispers into my ear, "I wish you to be my wife."

My mouth falls open and I turn to him. My eyes feel as though they are trying to escape their sockets.

"Thy jest." Was all I can say.

"Never about this Isabella. For I do wish to take you in the morning light and bury myself within your thighs. I wish to hear more of your thoughts, for every time I do, I feel wiser, stronger and often confused as to why I had not had the same thought. I desire your happiness and pray for your peace."

"You raise me too high sire. I shall only disappoint you when I fall for I have more follies than any other."

He frowns; "Name them."

For some reason, I do not mind to. "I stand here at a king's door, barely dressed, and proclaim I do not wish to be his whore. Is that not hypocrisy? I curse as though I were a drunken man; it drives Ms. Copper and papa mad. I hate my corset and shoes. I wear them when I must but in my chambers I enjoy the freedom without them. I am too passionate and often that makes for unsightly behavior. I trust very few people, and love even fewer. I lie. I've been invited to court many times and I claim to be ill as to avoid it."

"Why do you wish not to show your face at court?" Out of everything I had said, that was what he wished to question.

"Look at me sire. I am not equipped for court life. I do not care of the newest fashion, nor do I care about scandals. What is worse is I cannot and refuse to fake interest. I will be alone as they gossip about me. It happens each time papa entertains other nobles. Which brings me another folly, I am not as strong as I seem. As you can see, I do care of what people speak of me." I felt as though I had just confessed my deepest sins to a clergyman; expect I did not experience the release of burden that comes with such action. I feel ashamed, dropping my head I sigh.

He places his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him; "You being here, being here with me brings me joy and I do not think you a whore. So I find no hypocrisy in it. You curse, so do I, we shall curse together our chambers. We shall damn all the tiring and exhausting people, together. I hate your corset and shoes as well. Never let them taint your person when we are alone together. Your passion as my wife will not be unsightly, for you will be above all those who disagree with you, though you shall share your thoughts with me first. Trust me, make room to love me and I shall not let you falter. As my wife in court, you shall have a dresser, so worry not over the inconsequential things such as fashion; you shall not sit alone for I shall be with you every step of the way. When I cannot be with you in person, all the women of England shall wish to and train themselves in knowing of what you speak off. Any more follies?"

_What was he doing!_

"Aye sire, but I simply cannot bring forth the thought— Oh, I mutter in my slumber. How will you rest?"

He grinned; "With you beside me, I am sure I shall rest more than I do now."

Holding on to the side of my head, I try to think. He was clouding my judgment with his words.

"I am to be engaged."

His jaw tightens; "Do you love him?"

"We have been friends for years; I care for him deeply—"

"Do you love him as a husband?"

I care about Jacob, very much. "No, but nor do I have such feelings toward you sire."

"But there is attraction, is there not?" He smirks more amused than I thought he would be.

"Yes." I blush.

"Then I have the upper hand. For if you have known him for years and still do not have that type of love for him then my courtship may sway you. Go rest Isabella, for come daybreak I shall begin. If you wish for me to cease, show me your follies, for I shall dispute them and endear them to you as they by me."

He kisses my head before meeting my eyes; "Goodnight wife, retain the garment to thy person."

He takes a step back as I turn from him and retreat to my chambers.

_What had I just done?_

* * *

Why aren't we friends on facebook yet?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'd like to be queen of people's hearts."

~ Princess of Wales, Diana

**BELLA**

**April 10th 1607**

He has this power over me I do not understand. With a simple look and a brief touch my body it no longer belongs to me. It is as though I am fighting him for control of my own person. My mind races for him and as hard I wish to deny it I am excited by him, his very presence. I crave his touch and yet I wish not to be his mistress.

Earlier, I believed all he wished to do was mount me; to ruin my person and reputation. I could deny him such. I could deny myself such. But, he had changed everything with his declaration yesterday. Throughout the morn and beyond, I did my best to remain elusive to his eyes, to exclude myself from his thought. I spent most of the eve in the presence of Lady Rosalie, for she was a great source of all things proper. It kept his majesty away without suspicion. She, Lady Rosalie, thinking herself most proper and above others, believes herself to be an example of all the traits a 'good' woman and a duchess should exude… it was a price I was not enthused to pay. For he has proposed… he has asked me to be his Queen. _The_ Queen. His wife.

"Bloody hell." I whisper as I look upon myself in the looking glass, and know such a title cannot be mine… not in the garments I now wore. They are simple and plain, purposely worn so I may immerse myself fully among the people of Devonshire. I must go to them today, I have promised and Ms. Copper will have my head for doing so. Yet, I cannot regret my actions, I need to remember who I am, where I am from and who I want to be, going to see them, people of my own heart will do exactly such.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asks, stepping into my room, donning the royal violet color proudly.

"Alice? The dawning is young, what are you doing?"

Alice smiles, ignoring my question and grabbing my hands; "You look… Where are you off to at such an hour?"

"Yesterday the king's party as well as you retired at a late hour, I had thought I would have time to visit the townsfolk without disturbance."

"Bella…"

"Alice, I wish them not to believe I have forgotten them in preference to entertain his majesty. Why is it that you have awoken at such a time?"

"I merely wish to walk with you. We have not spoken much." She frowns.

"Well shall we walk to the stables then." I grin, taking her hand and placing it upon my arm.

"Oh how I have missed thee, sister." Alice frowns as we step out of my chambers "How I have missed the green of Devonshire."

"Are you not content?" I cannot bear it if she is not.

"I am, most splendidly so! I can be most joyous wherever it is my Jasper resides." She giggles before smiling serenely. "But there are moments in which I think back to Devonshire and how we would gallivant through the forests and down the lush hills, then most undoubtedly I miss home."

"As I remember, it was I rolling and gallivanting while you most sorely pout about my ruined garments." She would most assuredly remain on the sideline unless I forced her to join.

"You speak truth sister," She giggles before her expression and tone becomes almost sober, "But then, there was still the option. In London, such a thing is unheard of. If it were not for Jasper, I am not sure I could survive the city and the excessive propriety. They think so highly of themselves, believing me not an appropriate match for the king's cousin. Unlike the _perfect_ Princess Rosalie who they all hold in the highest esteem. They believe all women should be as she is."

"May God have mercy upon all us then." I join her as she laughs at my reply, even though on the inside I feel no need for merriment. If Princess Rosalie is what the people of London wishes for, I surely will disappoint them. If Alice, as beautiful and smart as any woman, cannot charm them, then there is no hope for myself.

_I shall not be Queen. I shall not be his wife._

I stop, shocked at the sight before me. My feet refuse to continue with our walk or to take me further upon seeing the king in the stables. He stands in front of his horse feeding her; proud, strong, the king. My King. King of all my eyes may lie upon. His has yet to meet my own. He focuses on tending his steed while the light of the barely dawning sun illuminates his person.

"I must haste to my chambers. I look horrid; Jasper may be about as well. I wish for him not to see me so." Alice whispers unaware of my suffering for it truly was suffering to be so close to him and damper my body's reaction.

Yet, a dangerous situation may arise if I am left to my lonesome with his person. Before I can protest, or acquiesce as my body demands, she left and her haste retreat causes him to face me. The green of his eyes longingly roams my body as though he can see through my garments. I wish to cover myself from his gaze. When his eyes finally kiss my own, he walks towards me intently, some unknown emotion stirring upon his visage.

My heart gallops, it feels as though it will escape my chest, never to return.

_I shall not be Queen. I shall not be his wife._

I try to curtsy, but he his voice ceases me.

"Do not bow to me." He whispers, "Nor shall you deny me the pleasure of now looking upon thy beauty, for you have hidden thyself since yesterday. It is a punishment of the unbearable and cruel kind. Tell me, what grievances have I committed to be deserving of such." His words weaken my limbs but I am resolved. I shall not bend to his will whatever they may be, yet I hasten in my reply, for surely if he speaks once more my person shall undoubtedly be ruined by him.

"I do not know of what you speak sire. I was in your company throughout the morn and eve." I choose to ignore his musings; instead I focus on acknowledging what I can without divesting my own person of garments. Taking a step back, I give him the courtesy his title calls for.

"You hid behind the skirts of Princess Rosalie. It was most shocking to witness you not lash out at her comments." He frowns, brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

"May it become an addition to my follies sire?" I whisper, hastily pulling away from his person to tend to my steed.

"Follies?" He takes my hand, securing my entire person to himself. He embraces me further as the sounds of my protest spills forth from my lips.

"Wife," He whispers into my ear, his lips brushing along my lobe tenderly. I shiver from the onslaught of new emotion as well as his proximity; "I am disappointed, you purposely retained thyself from my company. Yet, I have to express my surprise that you can be in the company and listen to the foolish thoughts that falls from Princess Rosalie's lips. It is not a folly, it is a gift. Proof that thy tongue is not as tempestuous as one would have thought, I only wish I could have thy thoughts."

"Please, unhand me sire." I whisper and he did as I asked, walking away from me and towards his own steed. Taking a hold of the stable door, I pray for the strength to return to my legs for he has made my limbs weak and myself without knowledge of any kind.

"Why have you awakened at such an hour?" He asks me while tending to his steed once more.

How quickly his facade returns to the demeanor fitting of a king.

"I wish to go for a ride." It is not the truth, nor is it a lie.

He faces me with a raised brow; "I shall accompany the Lady."

"It seems as if the mood for sport has passed. I bid you a good morn', sire." I smile, hastily trying to take my leave.

"Thy garments are rather odd, wife…"

"I am not thy wife; you must cease referring to me such." I shout in a whisper.

He shakes his head, returning his attention to his steed; "My words are an assured forewarning Lady Swan, it will happen."

"Is that so?" I cross my arms below my bosom. "Then I shall remind his majesty of my yearning for him to cease calling me as such."

He snickers and smiles… a beautiful, joyous smile. He releases what I now recognize as an equine brush before making his way towards me. He walks until there was only a hair's breadth between us; "The word shall only be effective if it is what you truly desire and I, Lady Swan know you wish me to do anything but cease."

Once again he touches me and I jump more than annoyed. How dare he!

"How confident you are in thy knowledge of the thoughts of a Lady. Do the Ladies of court act as such? Do they fall upon thy manhood at thy attempt at seduction?" I snap without thought. The haze clears as quickly as it descended, I remember who I am, who he is and the consequences of my thoughtless words.

"Sire I—" He cuts me off, pulling me tightly to his person, kissing me deeply while pressing my person to the stable's door. Once more, I give into his mouth without hesitation. He tastes of the most decadent, sinful fruit. Savoring him was…

_Oh bollocks!_

_Oh bloody hell!_

I bite his lip while pushing his person away from my own.

"Will you cease with thy need to ruin me? Pray you God! You cannot—"

Once more, he takes my lips with his own and once more, I give into him with fight. His lips are poisonous, spellbinding, and just as his hands are. He cups my backside, along with my bosom and in these garments I can feel his touch as if I were nude before him.

"Enough!" I gasp, pushing him away with all the might my traitorous body would allow. "Sire, I beg of you, for the sake of my sanity, cease these attentions."

"Thy sanity?" He gasps his lips just as bruised as my own, "What of my sanity Lady Swan? I struggle to halt my salacious actions whenever you are in my presence. You haunt my dreams every eve, leaving me to curse the morn when I awake and you are not in my chambers, in my arms. I will not deny my previous affairs at court, for there is no use. I have taken many a woman, but never have I craved one as I do you. And never had I wished them to be my queen."

"It is because I refuse thy attempts." This is lust, the purest and most dangerous form of lust.

"Do not trivialize what we feel. I do not simply crave thy body, but thy brain, thy very soul. I wish to court you as man would his intended, but the moment you are within my company, I lose every thought and control. As do you." He whispers, brushing a hand over my cheek; "I shall never cause you pain nor shall I ever misuse my power as thy husband or king."

"This is seduction not a courtship. You cannot seduce me into being your queen. " Was all I can say.

He smirks; "Aye, I am aware, but you have expressed thy desire for my courtship."

"Do not twist my words."

"Seduction it is then." He whisper, pressing himself against my person, I blush at the feel of him.

"No." _Yes. Dear God what is wrong with me._

"Then do not hide." He whispers into my ear, "For if you do, I will find you and I will…I will let you feel the desire in which you so cruelly wish to deny thyself."

He kisses my neck causing my mouth to open and a sound, I could not bring myself to acknowledge, escapes my lips.

"I wish to be with you always wife, in the morns we shall ride together. Do not forget to come to me." He kisses my cheek before leaving the stables.

I watch him leave and as he departs, I grab a hold of the stable doors trying to breathe once more.

_Dear God forgive me. _

**EDWARD**

**April 10th 1607**

I told her to prepare herself, yet she hid behind Rosalie. Now she shall learn. I do not give up.

_Wait._

Something is off. I was so taken with her beauty when she came in, and annoyed by her avoidance, I had not paid attention to anything other than her words, her person and her ethereal visage.

_Where is she going?_

I had asked her that very question, yet she had coyly directed my thoughts and our dialogue elsewhere and I had let her.

Turning, I rush to the stables to find her leading her steed from his corral.

"Come on girl." I call to Old Temperance, taking her from the stables before lifting myself upon her.

It is a surprise to find my Swan attaching the reins of a simple carriage to her steed. She seems too focused on her work to care of my intrusion or anyone else. I have to admit, I am not versed in the proper set up of a carriage and yet there she stands, this petite Lady, inspecting the wooden wheels and her steed with tender care. I was content to watch her for days on end. She is a wonder, a marvel that goes beyond all imagination.

A butler comes out with two woven baskets; he however stops upon seeing my face. He freezes and bows lowly, my Swan turns, wide eyed and a sigh on her lips.

"Sire." She sounds annoyed.

_I shall kiss thy lips and hear you moan instead._

The beast within me demands.

"Lady Swan does thou steal from thy father?"

"I beg of thee to tell me it is a folly his majesty cannot accept and leave me free to go about my affairs."

The boy gasps.

"Leave us." I command and he places the baskets down before taking his leave in haste. Turning to her I attempt to let my ire be known, but it will not rise, not when her brown eyes have bewitched me so; "I am King, wife. You cannot address me as such in public and only in private after we are wed."

"My apologize sire," She mutters, walking over to the baskets before stuffing them into the already filled carriage. "It shall never come to pass for I shall not wed thee."

Jumping from my steed, I help her close the carriage doors, pushing the door behind her. She freezes, feeling my person upon her. However, she does not pull away; she instead hides her visage from my sight.

"Sire, are there not things that need thy attention?"

"Wife, if I did not know any better, I would say you tire of me." I smirk but she does not, instead she nods.

_It seems our fun has dwindled._

"I am needed elsewhere—"

"Such as?"

"Sire."

"Where, Lady Swan."

She hangs her head; "Into town, sire. I go once a fortnight and have not gone since you have arrived."

"For it would be improper for thee to leave my person and that of my company without a host."

"Aye."

"You feed these people? Thus the reason for bread and wine. You stow away from thy own father's home? Is he aware of these proclivities?" I look into the carriage then back to her. She cannot sustain such a lifestyle of giving.

"The food would go to waste, sire. Much of it is things we did not consume during meals. Should it not go to the people than to animals?"

"They shall grow dependent!"

"They shall live!" She snaps back at me; "Yes, I know all too well of their dependences, of their misery and suffering. I know I cannot help them all, but I also know I cannot rest on my laurels and watch my people suffer when I can remedy it. This food is trash. It will go to waste and for what? To teach the agonized that they cannot expect _anyone_ to come to their aid? The monarchy has done that. I refuse to do the same and with all due respect sire, you should refrain from speaking of matters you know not of."

I can feel my jaw tightening, I want to…Ah!

"You overstep, Lady Swan."

"You do not step far enough your majesty." She comes forward to face me.

"I can have your head!"

"Then I raise my neck proudly. For someone has to." She yells back, presenting her neck to me.

"You are mad!"

"So thou repeats. But if I am mad, then what are you for desiring me so?" she asks and I pause.

"Is this the folly thee wishes to use?"

"Sire, if my musings and proclivities brings forth thy ire, let us be grateful to God we have gone no further in our… in our familiarity and may we forget there were ever such moments." She says, simply brushing her hair behind her ears.

Of all the women in England, I had to want the Lady with the thickest of all skulls. Breathing through my nose, I look to her horse drawn carriage.

"We shall go as one _wife_ so I may see what you do." I tell her and shock spreads across her beautiful face.

"Sire, these people will not feel comfortable to be in thy presences…"

"Why?"

"They are ill, poor, unclean and—"

"And bear nothing but hated for the monarchy that has left them as such." They hate me for the simple fact that I am king.

"I shall bring guards."

She groans at my suggestion, growing angry with me before lifting what I thought to be a blanket but was revealed to be a cloak.

"If thy wishes to come you may do so. I cannot stop you. But to see what I see, you must see it as a person, not as king." She replies, throwing the garment to me; "If thee wishes of course."

She is daring me once more.

Placing the brown cloak upon my person, I accept her challenge. She looks me over and frowns.

"My I put my hands upon thy person, sire?"

"I beg of thee." I smirk. Rolling her eyes at me, she reaches for my head before running her hands through my hair repeatedly. I wish to close my eyes and enjoy the soothing caressing of her hands, but she pulls back to look over me once more.

"What?"

"You still look like a king." She frowns once again, only she can frown at such a thing. She reaches as much as can to push my shoulders into an unflattering position. Confused, I relax and when she lets go, I stand straight once more.

"Edward, you must hunch thy posture. We of lower birth do not hold our noses so close to the sky." She is completely unaware she has called me by my Christian name. The sound of it falling from her lips stirs deeply within me, so natural and at ease, as if she has addressed me hundreds of times as such.

Following her command, I hunch slightly causing her to laugh.

"Now you look as though you have aged. Just relax, breathe and do not straighten thy person."

"Is there no pleasing you?" I smile, trying once again to capture our previously lost banter.

She pulls up my hood; "There is, thee simply must be patient."

"Christ will return sooner they thy appeasement." I mock her and she slaps my arm.

"Aye. I am not so difficult. It is thee who is difficult with thy lust filled gazes and touches, Edwar—" She pauses the moment I brush her hair back and her eyes connect with my ring. Curse it for breaking the ease of the moment. She looks to me, no longer as a man in her company but as a king once more.

"It shall ruin my disguise." I whisper sadly before removing it from my hand.

"Sire," we are back at sire it seems, "where shall thou store such richness."

I smirk, pulling her close; "I have the safest of keepings to travel with."

I look her in the eyes as I push the ring in between her ample bosom. I push further, feeling the heat of her skin as it becomes flushed and her chest heaves.

"Now it is safe and close to thy heart."

"It shall fall." Was all she could say in shock.

"Nothing shall pass through that corset." She knows such statement as fact, as do I. Walking past her I step up and onto the carriage. "Shall we, wife?"

She does not fight me, instead she takes my hand as I help her up and into the seat. I notice a sword behind us for which I am grateful. This can prove to be a horribly foolish venture, filled with bandits and unspeakable things.

"How would you measure the safety of your wooded lands?" I ask her as we start our journey.

She snickers; "Do not worry sire, I shall protect you."

Fighting a grin, I shake my head.

"And who shall secure your person?"

"I believe I shall remain unscathed seeing as I am familiar with many if not all the bandits."

"You jest."

"To you sire," She gasps mockingly, "Never."

"You are aware you must cease in calling me sire." I wish to hear my name fall from her lips once more.

She does not speak.

"Wife…"

"You must refrain from using such a title in regards to me." She glared.

Sighing, I nod "While in town, I shall abstain from calling you wife."

"Thank you Edward."

Pleasure ripples through me.

God how she has control over me.

**BELLA**

**April 10th 1607**

He is…He is so different than I had believed him to be. Watching him give out bread and soup to the people living in squalor on the outskirts of town, left me feeling…joy and I do not understand why.

"God bless ye mom." The old woman whispers as he hand her a small loaf of bread.

"God bless ye." He whispers back and my feet almost give way when he kisses the back of her wrinkled hands.

I pass him the last piece of bread as two young boys, one missing a leg, comes forward covered in dirt and tattered clothing. Edward broke it in half and presented it to the young ones.

"Thank ye." They grin so wide. Edward nods at them seemingly unable to speak as they left. Slowly I watch as he turns taking in his surroundings, his people. The rotting odors, the pain filled cries, the air of hopelessness that consumes his lands, the line of people who frown as the realization that the supplies have dwindled sinks in. He takes it all in before his eyes rest on my person.

"Is there no more?" He whispers.

I shake my head, wishing I can answer him differently. Taking his hand, I lead him through the maze of bodies, each of them begging, pulling upon our garments. Upon arriving we see our carriage being inspected by two men.

Edward steps forward, but I simply hold him.

"Sirs? Is there something I can assist you with?" I ask.

Their heads snap to me before their eyes widen; "Lady Swan, apologizes mom. We ain' know this be thy freight."

I cross my arms at them; "Be on your way. Please cause no harm."

"Never that mom." They snicker before limping on their way. I knew that was not true.

"Thou do not jest. You really do know all the bandits." I am not sure if he was pleased by this fact or not.

"Thee thinks the king cares of us? Us, the savages of the north!" a cry yells from a gathering crowd. "They calls us so, you know. As _he_ and all his company satiates in gluttony of the highest order. From gold he drinks and drinks and eats and eats! While we chase rodents to satisfy the burning hunger that never leaves."

_Oh bollocks!_

I reach for his hand but he pulls away before walking forward. I hastily try to catch up with him. I pause, standing before his person.

"Edward, I beseech thee to not expose thyself." He says not a word, simply walking around me and standing within the gathering crowd.

"God save the king?" The man laughs before spitting on the ground before him; "God curse the king and save us."

The people cheer and I watch as Edward's hand twitches.

"Is he not better than the Mad King who ruled before him?" I yell out drawing the attention towards myself, some of them calling out to address me.

"Lady Swan."

"Mom."

"Milady."

The man above snickers; "Were not the kings related? Do they not share mad blood? Who is to say this king is not as mad as his uncle or worse!"

They gasp and the whispering starts to gain volume at his declaration.

"And who is to say he is anything of the sort! Raise thy hands if any of thy blood relative has ever not sinned." None raised their hands. "So thou are the same. Shall I chastise thee for the sins committed against me?"

"Milady never—"

"When the mad king came through, did not thee and thy company come through and loot from my tragedy, steal from the hollows of my halls and yet I stand here and judge thee not. Before thee speaks of such harshness let there be a crime to persecute."

"Milady, we have written and complained, it has all fallen on deaf ears—"

"Devonshire has not suffered alone. There are many such like us. Give thy king time, it cannot be possible to undo all of Aro's injustices, in only three summers—"

"Milady, not all are as honest as thee! Or as pure of heart and good in spirit. Court is the home of well dressed pigs who laugh at our misery. They do not care of our words, nor do we have time to give. He is king! Let thy come from his castles and speak to us. Here ye is, Lady Swan, feeding those who were crushed by the same crown. While the king," They all spit upon the ground, "rests his pretty head on pillows upon thy house. We are not all fools milady."

"The king cares for thee all deeply." Edward speaks aloud and they laugh at his words.

"I jest, for I have found a fool among us."

Edward, ignoring them, speaks on; "Bring thy complaints, thy anger and thy sorrow. Bring them to the Devonshire manor in the morrow and lay it before the king, for he shall hear them all though out the day."

"And who are thee to make such a thing possible."

"Come in the morrow and thou shall see." Edward replies before giving them a short nod. Taking his arm, I pull making sure his posture looks as downtrodden as possible.

Never have I walked so fast to my carriage as I do on this day. It is only after we are both safely upon it, riding back to my home do I breathe again.

"Never in all my years have I been so afraid to be in town." I jest. But he does not smile. He just looks upon the ruins of the city silently.

"Edward." I whisper.

"I wish to help them, not only those of Devonshire but all of them. Truly I do, but I do not know how." He responds still facing the sad view of my homeland.

Reaching into my bosom, I pull out his ring, a part of me missing it even though it pinched my breast, and slid it back on his finger.

"You are King, if a solution awaits thee, it shall be found by his majesty."

Taking my hand, he kisses it softly. "Let us hope."

_God, I pray to thee, save thy appointed king. _

* * *

1st. I've been to the UK only about three times. Someone pointed out to me Devonshire is in the south! Lol this was the reason why I wanted to just make up somewhere. Just pretend it's in the north of the sake of this story lol. Sorry guys. I might fix it when I go back and edit through before making it a pdf when it's done.

2nd. This story is NOT historically accurate.

3rd. If you aren't getting updates from my blog check your spam box!

Please leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"My guiding principles in life are to be honest, genuine, thoughtful and caring."

~Prince William

**BELLA**

**April 11th 1607**

"Oh dear me." Mrs. Copper gasps as she rushes into my chamber, "Oh God, why hast thou taken to test me."

The maids helping me dress simply giggle at her but the moment her wizened eyes fell upon them, they ceased, returning to the task at hand.

"You." She turns to me.

"I? What have I done?"

"You mean other than gallivanting in the forests and through town with his highness?" She declares.

The maids at my feet gasp before looking upon me.

"I know not what you speak of." I mutter, turning to the mirror. I was the most ghastly liar in Devonshire, if not all of England and if there was any soul to know of my misfortune, it would be Ms. Copper.

"You know not what I speak off? Is that so?" She repeats, before I even formulate a response, she speaks again; "Oh, do not waste thy breath with dishonesty. For the servants who packed thy carriage saw. Thee should be most grateful of the loyalty shown, for I have contained the gossip. Not only did you, Isabella, breach all propriety, you discarded all thy God given sense by allowing thyself to be alone with a man, a man who is not just a man but king!"

"Ms. Copper, fear not for—"

"Oh I fear Isabella, I fear for you are dabbling with affairs which can ruin you, thy father and this house. It is you who have brought this army at our door steps!" Her face was absolutely red.

Brushing away the maids, I take her by the arms holding her before me; "Breathe Ms. Copper, for I am well. No such wanton thing could transpire in the presence of the king. If any man deny my purity, he shall also accuse the king; surely no man can be so foolish."

"Well, it would seem you have thought of it all, with exception to the army gathering." I know this is only the beginning of my troubles.

Sighing, I release her; "What army do you speak of? The king's army?"

With a frown marring her lips, she walks to the window, pulling the curtains aside in order for me to peer through.

"The king's army?" She scoffs, "No, the people's army."

Inspecting below from behind the glass, my eyes most assuredly shall become unhinged from within my own head. Never had I seen such a lengthy queue. Not for bread nor water or even wine. It goes as far as my eyes can see, curving through the landscape of Devonshire. Men, woman, children, goats, lambs, and chickens. If they have legs, they are on their way to my door.

"What in the bloody hell?" I whisper, until the previous day's adventure flashes through my thoughts. "They are here to see the king."

"They _are_ seeing the king. His highness has been taking audience with the people since first morn star light."

"Ms. Copper!" I shriek, picking up my garment and rushing for my shoes; "Why was I not awakened? Or at the very least hastened in my preparation!"

"The king has asked for no other to be awakened. You knew of this?" She asks.

But I wish not to waste time. Rushing from my chambers, I run towards the only place I know will be large enough to entertain such a large party; the great hall.

"Isabella?" Alice calls, stepping from her own chambers. "What in the heavens has gotten—"

"I cannot explain now Alice, the king!" I yell to her, turning the corner and rushing toward the grand doors at the very end of the hall. However, two guards stood before it.

"Please remove thyselves."

"Beg your pardon ma'am, no persons are allowed through this way. You must wait in queue."

Wait in queue?

"Thee misunderstands, I merely—"

"You must wait your turn in queue." They say again, both standing firm. I glare at them both.

"This is my bloody house, you will remove thyselves or I shall _make_ you!" I command, they both seem to reply with a condescending smirk, as if I could not move them if I wished.

"Allow her passage."

Turning towards the voice, there stands Prince Jasper and Prince Emmett, both of them seemingly dressed in their finest garments, with gold embossed into the fabric of their coats.

"Of course your highnesses." They bow shortly to Prince Emmett. It was when they did that I finally remember my place.

I curtsy to them both and I fight the heat rising under my skin.

"Good morn."

"Good morn, to you as well Lady Swan, after you." Prince Jasper smiles kindly, nodding as I walk forward slowly, trying to emulate grace I did not have.

I cast the guards one more glare before stepping in. It is as if all my senses were assaulted by the putrid odors and noise that encompasses the hall. It was ghastly and vile; however I was very well acquainted with this atmosphere.

"Lady Swan, mayhap you shall return to your chambers 'til after this business has been seen to." Prince Emmett replies holding his wrist to his nose for a moment.

"Thank you milord, but I am quite well." I whisper, looking over the people. There are two lines that have been formed over the marble floor leading up to the king. He sits calm and attentive within a chair, a common chair that could have belonged in any of my rooms. He wears his best as well, his coat possesses more jewels than the likes of Lord Jasper and Lord Emmett combined. Upon his royal head is his golden and jewel encrusted crown and upon his fingers lay rings that are unfamiliar to me. There was no question, the man who sits upon the unimpressive chair like a throne, is King of Scotland, Ireland and England.

Mr. Melbourne stands beside him and I must admit he looks quite well as the right hand to the king. He must of have been the first to notice the crowd and spoken to the king. This proves it, the man never sleeps.

"My king," A weary man steps forward taking off his hat.

"Your name?" Edward asks, leaning into the chair, though he does not look any more comfortable.

"Kent Renfred, of Binford, sire." He bows once again and for some reason I wish he had not, for I know such displays grew weary on Edward. Binford is to the west of Devonshire, how could news travel so far and so fast upon such a short notice.

"What brings you so far before me Kent Renfred?"

The man points to the woman and the four young girls she has around her.

"Sire, thus is my elder brother's wife. He passed three months ago and she seeks shelter under my roof. I ain't have no coin, nor any food. All me and the wife ask is that she at least sends off one them girls."

"To where?" Edward asks looking at the girls; the eldest cannot have been more than eight.

"It matters little to me sire; anyone who can take them for a good price. If she had any sense she would have had boys. At least I could'a put them to work… homeless bugger."

"How horrid." Edward states in response.

The man grins showing his missing and rotting teeth; "Aye sire. How horrid and beastly of a woman. Thou does not know of my suffering."

"I spoke of you, not her nor the babes she has." His glare into the man was enough to make him take a step back.

"Sire—"

"Thy brother has not been dead a full season's cycle and here you shame his wife and wish to sell his children."

"Sire—"

"Silence." Edward holds up his hand, "For you came to hear of my thoughts upon the matter and I shall give it you in full measure. You were given your brothers lands upon his death, were you not? Simply nod."

And he did.

"Thee be the reason this woman is without a home; for you have seized the one she has come to know." Edward reaffirms.

"'Tis mine by right, sire!" The man yells causing the room to gasp and the people close by to berate him. "Forgive me sire, I forget myself."

"You are forgiven, for I seem to hold more generosity within my finger than you withhold within your entire person." Edward then looks to the woman; "Woman, what is thy name?"

She bows, though it looks as if she wishes to crumble into the floor below her;

"Rachel Renfred sire." Her voice is so soft I can almost lose myself in it.

"Mrs. Renfred, I am regretful for the passing of thy husband." He tells her and she bites her bottom lip, fighting back her tears.

"Thank you sire." She gasps out and her youngest daughter comes up beside her to take her hand.

"In what state has your brother in-law left the lands?" He asks her and she looks to him. "Mrs. Renfred."

"It has fallen sire."

"Are you knowledgeable in how to save it?"

"Aye sire, I worked it with my husband for many years."

Edward nods, turning back to the man; "Then it is settled, the lady shall work the land as she once did and as compensation she and her children, your blood, shall be given food along with shelter within your home. Kent Renfred, I have a great many friends in Binford. All I have done here shall not be undone by any persons hand but my own."

"Aye sire."

Edward nods, rolling his neck so slightly that had I not been staring at him so intensely, I would have missed it. He needs a moment.

I didn't realize I was walking until Prince Jasper calls to me.

"Where are you going Lady Swan?"

"He has sat upon there for too long." Is all I can bring myself to say as I walk to the slightly raised platform.

I walk until my foot takes me to the stairs beside his chair. He does not notice me; it bothers and pleases me in the same moment. My body shakes so violently, I fear I will fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I call out, allowing my voice to echo within the hall. There is no need for me to look to him. I feel his gaze upon my body. "His highness shall retire for a moment—"

Muttering broke throughout the hall, but I hold my stance.

"In his absence, all those _inside_ the hall shall be given a meal. Welcome to Devonshire house." At the mention of food their mutterings change from that of distraught to a pleasant surprise.

As my speech concludes, I stood before him, Edward is already to his feet, awaiting me.

"Your majesty." I curtsy.

"Lady Swan, I do not remember having asked to be rescued." He smirks at me.

"Yet you needed to be and thus here I am." I smile before looking to Mr. Melbourne who was staring at all the people; poor man looks as if he would expire at any moment.

"Melbourne."

"Good morn' Milady', I trust you rested well."

"Not as well as you will once this day has gone past." I grin.

"Milady how—"

"My father sent Ms. Copper my allowance, please ask her for it."

"Isabe—Lady Swan," Edward corrects himself. "That coin is for thy personal use."

"I am aware, that is reason enough to use it. Do you think my garment so plain that I must have more tailored?" I look to him.

He sighs and holds out his arm for me to take, however simply look at it.

"You would not have me seem rude to Devonshire's beloved Lady Swan with all of the north watching, shall you?" He grins yet, I know what he is trying to accomplish.

Taking his offered limb, my throat feels as though it would close at any moment, his touch… it makes me feel things more than his person's warmth.

"You look beautiful in any garment wife." He whispers as we walk slowly. "And I am sure none at all."

I can't look to him, for if I do I will surely make a fool of myself.

**EDWARD**

**April 11th 1607**

"Take thy women and leave us." I whisper to my brother and cousin as we all stand upon a terrace outside. I wished for fresh air and the chance to stretch my limbs. Understanding, for she understood all my needs, Isabella had our meal brought to where we rested. She has chosen the terrace away from the chaos that awaits me so I may not see all those who wish to gain an audience. Instead, we are looking over a small private garden that resides in the southern property of the Devonshire home. I do not mind, however knowing she put so much of her thought into my comfort brings me much joy.

"Brother you cannot continue to be with her without company." Emmett says to me.

"I can send an army to lay siege of all these lands but I cannot be with a woman without a chaperone?"

"Milady, shall we take a turn about the garden?" Jasper walks over to Alice, taking her hand and kissing it.

"How could I deny thee such a request?" She grins, rising from her place.

I look to Emmett who walks to Rosalie, who has spent her time reading to the group. She looks appalled by the idea; however with a few words from him she rises and walks down the side of the terrace with him.

"Your doing, I suppose?" Isabella sighs looking over her chessboard.

I do not reply, sitting before her trying to choose a subject; "I love chess, shall we play?"

"Seeing as you have dismissed my other opponents, what choice do I have?" She frowns before reaching her knight.

However, I take her hand and a shiver travels through my person at just the feel of her. What it is? I cannot say. All I know was that it is a reaction to her.

"You always have a choice Lady Swan." I whisper to her.

"It does not feel so." She whispers back, finally staring at me.

"What do you feel?"

"My person feels to be controlled by something… someone else. I feel mad. Foolish. Confused. Joyful—"

"Joyful?" I grin.

She nods; "And fear. You are king."

"You believe I will hurt you?" I release her hand as if it has burned me.

"No, yes. No. Never meaning to. I've seen many sides of you and each leave me more confused than the last. You not only amazed me with how you handle the people, but also brought me joy. I think greatly of you, but again, you are king."

"What does that even mean? You continuously repeat it as if to remind me."

"Someone ought to. It means you control everything. If you wish for something, anything, it shall be done, it shall be thy own. The power thy has baffles me, sire—Edward. Who am I to be attached to someone such as thee?"

"Who are you?" I chuckle, but not from amusement, "Who am I Lady Swan? Who am I to carry such power? Believe me, for there are many days I wish it was not so. Where I could walk in the street as you do and know every man, woman and child does not wish me ill. I wish I did not fear myself, that one day when my mind fogs over that I may not destroy all I am trying to achieve and burn cities down as Aro did. Who am I Lady Swan but just a man wearing a golden hat?"

Her mouth falls open in an unlady like manner, but I enjoy it.

"Milady, I say too muc—"

"I feel excessive warmth at your touch." She says before I can complete my apology; "When thy lips are upon my own, I burn; it causes my actions to be—"

"Forward." I finish for her with a grin.

She nods, blushing; "Is it so thee?"

"All you feel is magnified within me wife, for the salacious ruminations that plague my mind… just a whisper of it would scorch the pope red." And her as well.

"Is this natural?"

I try to bite back a laugh, but I cannot.

"Do not find humor in my thoughts." She glares at me.

"Forgive me wife, I forget that despite your vast knowledge in all things else, this is a mystery to you."

"''Tis not true, I have read my father's books." The moment she says so, her hand goes to her mouth.

"Oh really and what were in these books, wife?" I lean forward eagerly.

"Such things must only be discussed between a man and his wife." She looks to the board before us.

"Are we not in luck, for I am a man and you my wife?"

She glares; "A true wife, woman married under God."

"Pick a day and see it done."

She sighs; "You never cease, do you?"

"For thee, never? For I have found my match in all ways and I refuse to be matchless ever again. As for these books, they never spoke of feelings?"

"It only spoke of lust Sire and I shalt not speak more of it." She says firmly.

"Very well. Have you never been warm in the company of you're _to b_e fiancé?"

"I am aware of what you are doing sire and I shall not fall into such deception."

"And why not?"

She holds her head high; "For I know many matches who have loathed one another and yet somehow remain civil."

"And that is what you seek for your life, civility? Such things can be found in a nunnery. Be honest with thyself wife, why have you entertained the thought of marriage with him; for I know you do not love him, I know you do not even crave him. For if you did you would pay me no mind."

"Pay no mind to the king's advances?"

I snickered at that. "An ordinary woman may struggle to keep a king at bay. But you wife, I know thee well. Such a thing would come with ease to thee."

Her eyes catch hold of a butterfly and her gaze follows it as it flew into the sky before looking to me.

"Freedom."

"Freedom?" I repeat, confused.

"Lord Black and I have known each other for years. We care for each other, not in the way you describe. We made a deal, I shall marry him and in return I can ride free upon my horse, I can run about the rain without shoes, feed whom I wish, curse when I please. The rules you live by, the rules women live by will not fall upon me. I shall be free to do as I wish. Sire, can you offer me that? I do not wish to be locked away and brought about only to dine and play host."

_She is correct._

"If you think you have chosen freedom milady, you are mistaken. No matter where you are, what you do or who you are with, if thy heart is not free to love whom it wants, when it wants then you are a slave. Do not fool thyself in believing otherwise." I rise, taking her hand to kiss it; "Thank you for the meal Lady Swan, but I am doubtful that I can keep the people at bay any longer."

**BELLA**

**April 11th 1607**

I stay with him in that hall as he speaks to seemingly never ending queue of people. It is only when the night stars began to shine that had I tell them all to leave, for the king has kept his promise. As disgruntled as they are they agree. I truly believe he has won over the hearts of those he could not see as well. Ms. Copper almost lost her breath when she yelled at me for using all of my allowance; however that matters very little to me. I just wish to rest my feet and eyes, sadly I cannot. His words… he had called me a slave. It repeats in my mind… it haunts me.

Once again, I no longer control my person. So I find myself at his door. I pause not sure of what to do.

_Go back to your bedchambers Bella._

But instead of listening to the knowledgeable yet miniscule voice, I knock expecting him to say enter. However, he opens the door himself, gone is his crown, his jewels, and his royal attire. He is just a man dressed in trousers and a blouse.

"May I come in?"

"I shall not let you leave, if you do enter." He whispers and I saw the familiar burning in his eyes.

"I am aware."

His eyes widen as the door opens for me to enter. When it closes behind me, he takes the candle from my hand and sets it aside. He brushes my hair to the side, leaning into my neck.

"If this be a dream, never allow me to wake wife." He whispers into my ear. "Why did you come?"

"I never wish to be a slave." I say softly, I'm not sure if he heard me.

"Will you marry me?"

I turn to face him; "May we speak of this?"

"You toy with me milady." He groans.

"This has gone far beyond toying sire, for I am with you."

He takes my hand, pulling me to him; "You are with me."

His lips cover my own, as his hands roam my person, I did not stop him. I allow my own hands to grab his hair and kiss him in return. I enjoyed his touch and by the sounds that came from me he knew so as well.

"Say yes and marry me." He demands of me.

However, before I can, I hear horses outside from his window. Pulling from him, I rush to see the reason for such commotion.

"Isabell—"

"My father has returned." I gasp, watching not only Charles but Jacob as they dismount from their horses. "I need to return to my chambers."

"Wife…" Edward reaches out for me as I make it to the door; "Say yes."

I look to him and I just can't—

"I am aware that thee be frightened. But if you acquiesce… wife say yes." He begs of me.

"May we please speak of this at another moment? I beg of thee Edward; give me a moment to think." I don't wait for his response, I run instead.

I was always running.

* * *

So if you made it this far you have to somewhat like it right?

Here is where you can find me

Facebook: JJ McAvoy

Twitter: jjmcavoy

Instragram: jjmcavoy

My blog is ruthlesslyyours . wordpress . com (Nospaces)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can make a lord, but only God can make a gentleman."

~King James I

**EDWARD**

**April 12th 1607**

"Papa." Isabella smiles as they embrace. That smile of hers, it makes the corridors seem brighter as if we stand before the morn'. No one has yet taken notice of my person as I look upon them from a higher corridor and for that I am grateful. I can afford to gaze at her beauty unrepentantly. She has captivated my mind, when I close my eyes I imagine of how our eve may have progressed had the interruption not occurred.

"My darling Isabella, I trust you have fared well on thy own." Charles replies, although I can see him look her over with a glint of suspicion within his eyes.

"No damage has been done. Mr. Melbourne and Ms. Copper prove their loyalty to you, for they would not let me enjoy not one of my usual frivolous activities as per thy request." Her father looks only slightly relieved.

"Not even one? How hast thou darling Lady Swan managed so?" A man, with hair darker than my own and with equally dark eyes to match, steps from within the den and into the corridors to join the duo.

"Lord Black, are you implying my incapability of refraining when need be?" She glares, though her lips display the resemblance of a fond smile.

"I? Never that Milady, for I know you to be the most gentle, soft-spoken, and delicate lady in Devonshire." He smirks.

"Papa is he mocking me?" She turns to her father for an answer.

The older man with frosted hair and a kind smile, similar to the one his daughter wears, raises his hands and shakes his head.

"When you are married, you cannot seek me to save you my child."

I take pleasure in her reaction; how her face seems to fall yet, displeasure in the fact that she does not dispute the claim.

"So you shall forsake me to the wolf and carry upon your merry way." She says softly and not with much joy, though I doubt either her father or Lord Black can notice the slight change within her voice.

Charles kisses her head; "As is the duty of all fathers."

"Does this wolf raise fear within you milady?" Lord Black asks.

She steps forward, glaring into the eyes of the man, more than a head taller than her, without reservations.

"It is the wolf who shall quiver in fear, for I am a most excellent huntress." She smirks and it sets my blood on fire but not in the way I wish it. She is too close to his person. They are too familiar with one another.

"Charles!" Lady Alice interrupts, rushing through the opposite corridor, holding her skirts until she meets his embrace.

"My dear Alice, have you not grown since I last laid eyes upon you?"

"You are most graciously welcome, for I have allowed you to deny your age by simply being in thy presence." She declares, pulling back. "I was not told you were to return so soon."

"It was as God blew into our sails so that we may return in such great haste." The older man replies and if his words do hold true, I shall have to consult a clergyman for it seems God's time does not compliment my own

"Shall I stand and wither before thee seems to take notice, for undoubtedly I hold little to no importance to the soon to be wife of Prince Jasper, the Marques of Gloucester." Lord Black bows to her slightly.

"Not even the slightest." Lady Alice holds her head high before she and Isabella laugh. "I jest, for I regard Isabella as a sister and thus soon you a brother."

I can bear no more of this. I move from my position and descend the grand staircase. Hearing my approach, they straighten their appearance and the Duke comes forward.

"I am finally graced with the presence of the Duke himself, I began to wonder if I would ever see thy face." I say as I descend.

"Your majesty," he bows.

"Oh come now Duke, for I have drunk thy wine, gorged myself upon thy food and commandeered thy house. It is as if I have known thee for years."

He rises then, "I do hope you have quite enjoyed yourself sire."

My eyes glance to his daughter for a mere moment and I see she watches me; "Quite. Thy daughter has taken to enlightening me of all the wonders Devonshire has to offer."

He tenses, obviously the Duke knew his daughter well.

"Lady Swan, I do hope the great hall was not a burden upon thy servants."

She curtsies and keeps her head down; "No sire."

"The serfs we saw leaving upon our return were all here to see you sire? I pray—"

"At my request. I must thank you for allowing me your home Duke."

"You are forever welcomed in my home, sire." Once again he bows and I fight the urge to roll my eyes in exasperation. I do not want his home I wish for his daughter.

Looking to the man only slightly older than I, he too bows.

"Thee be?" I ask, even though I know very well who he is.

"Lord Jacob Black, Marquees of Connaught and Strathearn, your majesty." He replies in utter seriousness.

"The son of William Black the Duke." I falsely ponder.

"Aye, sire." He states before rising.

"Very well, would any wish to accompany me? My steed must surely be pushing the stable boy into madness." Once again my eyes drift to Isabella and once again she looks away from me.

"Of course sire." Both the Duke and Marquees say, but she does not speak.

What more must I do? She leaves me little to no choice.

"Charles, how about we make this a hunt, I am sure my brother and cousin, wherever they may be will revel in an opportunity to impress their wives." I say.

"I shall let the servants know." Isabella says quickly doing her best to escape me once more. Always running from me, I long for the day she runs toward me.

**BELLA**

**April 12th 1607**

"Milady are you well?" Jacob asks as we ride through the wooded areas of Devonshire. I sit upon my horse, dressed in the most unsightly garments, designed to bring me no comfort with the ridiculous feathers within my hair. He is perceptive in asking if I am well, for I am far from it.

"Quite well thank you milord." I fib.

"Since I have known you, never have you spoken less than at this very moment." He pushes; I am not sure how to reply. I fear if I speak I will say something meant not to be said.

"Do not fret, for I am well. Shall you not be minding your hunt?" I ask him.

"I fear there is very little to hunt Lady Swan." Edward answers; how he must strain his ear to listen upon our conversation.

The dogs begin to bark and never have I heard a more glorious sound, for it saves me from having to speak.

"It seems as though I am mistaken, men." He grins before galloping after the tracking beasts.

Jacob looks to me with a small oblivious smile as they ride off after the dogs. I want to ride with them. I wish to cut through the wind and worry not of looking proper.

"Only men can find such amusement in the wild for they are wildly in nature. It is our duty to retain our composure during a horrid event such as this. Lady Swan, for you have proven to be quite undisciplined, do you take pleasure in the sport?" Lady Rosalie asks of me as she holds her reins. Her flaxen hair held so many jewels I think she may bend at the weight of them.

"I find pleasure in a great many things." I say in return. I try to withhold my tongue but the woman knows many of ways to test me.

"As you do with the king?" She smiles at me as though she is aware of some secret I am not.

"I do not understand—"

"Oh do not waste words, for I know the king has taken interest in you." Alice gasps looking towards me. She searches my eyes but I do not sway.

"Is it true?"

"It is Lady Jackson, for the King has asked Lady Swan to be his Mistress." Rosalie grins at her before turning to me; "You should be quite proud of your new station—"

I steer my steer before her, stopping her horse from gaining passage "Lady Rosalie, you are mistaken for the king has ask no such thing of me!"

"Lady—"

"You are not to jest with such things, for not only does thy make light of my honor but of my reputation."

"Lady Swan, how dare you command me as such? I am Princess Rosalie, Duchess of York, wife of Prince Emmett, Royal Duke of York, the brother to the king!" She snaps at me.

Bowing to her upon my horse, I calm myself; "Of course. I simply wish to remind thee to watch thy tongue. For the king's mistress outranks that of a prince's wife."

She holds her head up and glares upon me; "So it is true."

"Do you believe me to be a liar? For I have said it is not true, for it is not. The king has not approached me as such. But if my words fail to please thee, shall we ask the king."

"My apologies Lady Swan," She hiss, through her teeth, "For you are so untidy and undaunted my proprietary one can only assume a man would leap at the opportunity of something so wanton."

She pulls her horse, trotting around me as though I am nothing. My mouth all but unhinges from my jaw.

"I do believe she called me a whore." I whisper to Alice.

She leans in and frowns; "You would tell me if the King has asked you to be his mistress, would you not?"

It is with regret that I nod my head and lie to her as well. For I do not know what I will do nor the reason I will do it. The things that have transpired between Edward and I, feel too personal to share. Plus, it is true; he had not asked me to be his _mistress_.

"Alice, the King as not asked me to be his mistress and you know I would never allow myself to become such." Never.

She nods as if she remembers in that moment who I am.

"Where did you believe she heard such a thing?" Alice smiles looking at the brown horse of hers as she rides before us.

"A servant, though it could not have been one of mine." For I knew Ms. Copper and Mr. Melbourne harbors a great dislike for gossipers and as such saw to the removal of any such persons from our staff.

All too soon we catch up with the men, all of whom are off their horses and surround two dead moose, a red fox and a black bear.

"Are there any animals left within the forest?" Lady Rosalie giggles and I wish to roll my eyes.

"Quite a few my dear, all of whom would wish to get you." Lord Emmett snickers, taking her hand and kissing it; "It was I who caught the moose along with Lord Swan."

My father nods; "It was an honor."

"And the fox?" she asks,

"It was I." Lord Jasper says stepping towards Alice. "But his majesty bested us all with this bear. I do believe we owe our lives to the King, for he saw it when we failed to."

Edward inspects the bear for a moment before glancing at us all; "I could not let you perish, could I? For it would look queer if all the men who stand to gain the throne if I should perish would be disposed of in such a tragic manner."

I wish to laugh at his jest, though no one else does.

"And you Lord Black were you not capable?" Lady Rosalie questions with a tone that displeases me, for I know she wishes to bruise our pride.

Jacob snickers, moving towards me and lifting his palm, within it lay a blue butterfly. It no longer moves, but its beauty is undeniable.

"I may be the worst huntsman in all of the North Milady, but I do hope this does suffice, for it seems there are no moose, deer or bears left for me to slay."

I cannot help but grin at the butterfly in my hand. "The worst? Or the best? For I have tried many a times to catch a butterfly only to have them evade me. I thank you, for I truly do adore it."

I lean into it, only for it to come alive once more, flying from my hand. I move back startled, laughing in surprise.

"See? They never stay with me long."

"Milady, you have brought the dead to life, I knew thee to be an Angel." Jacob laughs alongside me.

"Let us return and enjoy this feast before the forest wishes to steal it from us." Edward snaps, within his eyes I see his rage. The king guards move to gather the animals before they once again mount their steeds.

"Lady Swan, come tell me more of the Devonshire woods." Edward he calls me forward from my position in the rare.

I look to Jacob and my father both of whom nod anxiously for me to ride forward. I do not miss the look in Lady Rosalie's eyes as I ride before her and her husband.

"It truly is nothing but green and blue skies here in Devonshire." He says slightly louder then he needs to, but I know it is not for my benefit. It is for those listening behind us, who were perched in hopes of truly hearing what he has to discuss with me. However, they soon become bored with the topic and break into their own conversations. Edward knows how to play the game and the people around him… there is no denying that.

"Do you wish to anger me Lady Swan?"

"No sire." I say quickly.

"Do you wish to make a fool of me?" He does not look at me, only towards my home.

"Never."

"Do my emotions and words mean nothing to thee?"

"Sire—"

"For you wound me Lady Swan. You wound me deeper than any blade possibly can."

"I—"

"Not once, not just twice, but three times have I asked thee for thy hand only to be rejected and with a rejection that is not even true. You toy with my emotions Lady Swan, you give thy smiles and honors to another so bluntly to my face as though I am made of iron and shall not bleed at thy jabs." He hisses out lowly, still not facing me and I wish to reach out to take his hand.

"My King, Lord Black and I are old friends—"

"And I wish it to remain so. Only ever a _friend_. But you tempt me and you come to me and then you run as though you are a scared child."

"For I am scared. I have fears. " I hiss, finally he looks to me; "You ease them over with your words and in that moment I wish to fall in thy arms and proclaim that I belong to thee. But what of my suffering? It is selfish, for I am selfish and for I am confused. Does thee think that denying thee brings me pleasure? That I rejoice at my kings suffering? Or revel in rejecting thee, for I do not, sir. You come with a crown, a kingdom and a great many deal of people. Lord Black comes with butterflies, peace and free will; forgive my folly for wanting to enjoy the simplicity in that."

He says nothing for a moment;

"How many bears, such as the one I caught, wander upon these lands?" Once again he has spoken loud enough for the party behind us to hear and once again they focus on their own discussions.

"If I were a simple man as Lord Black, would you grant me my greatest desire?" he asks.

I nod; "Aye, I would have the moment you made your intentions clear, with no doubt for I cannot deny what I feel."

He looks to me and I see the sadness that plagues him: "If I wished, it is within my power to simply take you."

"I am aware sire."

His face still does not change; "Your fear denies us both of joy and leaves us both as slaves. But if that is your wish, so be it for I will not be made a fool of. I wish you and the Marques happiness."

It is as though he has raised his hand and struck me across my face. Without further words to me, he turns to his brother who rode slightly behind. Allowing my horse to fall back, I join the procession and my father joins me.

"Was his highness approving." He asks me.

I simply nod in reply.

"I fear any letters you must have written to me were lost with our hasty return. Though it seems all is well."

"Aye, all is well papa." Excluding the burning within my heart.

"My dear child, never have I been more proud of you." He replies and I wish to weep. Upon Lord Jasper's request Papa continues forward, joining the conversation. With his departure, Jacob rides beside me. At first I take pleasure in the fact that he does not speak and we simply ride until we reach the manor. When he dismounts his steed, he reaches to help me off my own. I wish to laugh and he merely grins.

"I must capture another butterfly before you leave." He offered his arm as we ascend the stairs.

"Before I leave? Pray tell, where am I off to?"

He frowns; "Why court of course."

"Milord why—"

"Do not think me a fool Lady Swan, for I know what becomes of a man in jealousy." He sighs as we enter the hall.

"Milord, I do not know what you speak of."

"I speak of your relationship with the king." He says and I pull from his grasp turning to face him.

"You are mistaken milord."

"Am I? For those here may be blind to it, for they do not know you as I do. Never have I seen such care and longing within thy eyes as when they fall upon the king."

"Once more, you are mistaken."

He glares at me; "Then you have taken to lying to thyself as well. The king has either asked you to be wife or mistress, for why else would he demand for your sole conversation or stare upon me with a heated gaze. It is as though I have stolen something of his and wishes to behead me, for you did not see him within the woods."

"My lord come and tell of thy adventures of the sea and that of the New World." Edward demands staring between Jacob and me.

Turning to Edward I beg for his pardon; "Please excuse me sire, I feel in need of rest."

"Of course, I am sure we shall fare quite fine without you." Lady Rosalie smiles. Bowing to them both, I wait for them to enter the drawing room before retreating, for I do not wish to turn my back on the king. However, he stares at me for what seems to be ages before turning to his party.

Walking slowly with as much grace as I can muster, I try to keep calm but fail, I run. I run towards my room, past every maid until I throw myself upon my bed.

How had everything gone so awry?

"What is wrong my dear?" Ms. Copper ask sitting upon the edge of the bed with my old dress within her hands.

"Does thou see tears? I am fine." I whisper, resting my head once more.

"Very well." She kisses my head and leaves me be. I am glad I do not have to listen to another lecture from her.

It is as though time came and went as I lay. Closing my eyes and I finally allow myself to drift.

**EDWARD**

**April 12th 1607**

"Jealous?" I repeat, drinking from my cup. It is only I and my brother along with my cousin sitting in the den of my chambers… and I wish she were here instead. For I have not seen her since she excused herself.

"Aye sire, jealous. You could not even a last a morning with her entertaining another gentleman." Jasper snickers.

"You did not see the way she looked upon him." I sneer in disgust for I do not wish to think of it.

"I did. She was polite; she boosted her friend as he was being torn down. Something I believe she might do for anyone." He replies, leaning back.

"You are bias in your judgments of her." I turn to Emmett who quietly sits with his book; "Brother, what says you?"

"He is bias in his disdain of her." Jasper answers.

"Thus is false, for I think her beautiful, kind, and of great intelligence." Emmett says shocking us both. "I however do not believe she is well suited to be queen. For where she holds great beauty, she is wild. Where she is kind, she is overly passionate to the point where she is blinded by her beliefs, and with her intelligence comes a sharp tongue. If you were not King, I would say she is a good match. But you are brother, you are King, you belong to the people and so shall thy wife. Should you take her, court will destroy her and in her destruction, yours will surely follow."

"Do we not grow?" I ask him, for he has said the same thing as she. Should I not be king, she would belong to me. "For once I believed court would destroy me and first it almost did. At this very moment, men scheme for my death and their advancement. I harden myself for court; she is well able to learn is she not? For if there is anyone who can rise to us an occasion it be her. Should she fall, I shall catch her. I shall be her shield from the destruction and she shall be mine."

"Sadly you wished her happiness with another." Jasper mutters behind his cup.

Glaring at him for a moment, I rise from my chair quickly; "I did not mean it as so."

"Is she aware?"

_Damn it all to hell._

"I would suggest a small gift." Jasper adds.

"Aye, but what? For she would detest jewels." I run my hands through my hair in a slight panic until I see the butterfly flicking behind the window.

"Sire—"

"I know." I reply walking from the room.

**BELLA**

**April 13th 1607**

It is too early for the morn, yet my vision was blurred with bright colors. It pulls me from my slumber. As I rise, I cannot stop the gasp that escapes my lips at the sight before me. Sitting forward, I look around me, there are butterflies flocking my chambers.

"Oh my." I laugh, reaching for one. It rests upon a note and as I reach for it, it flies away.

_Wife,_

_I am King. It is my curse. It is my salvation. Take me and I will spend my life atoning for the world I have dragged you into. We shall weep. We shall bicker but we shall love and never will I truly wish your happiness upon another._

_Your Slave._

It is as though my mouth dries in an instant. Rising from my bed, I run to the door to seek him out, but there he is, as though he had been waiting. His head snaps to me as I stand at my chambers door, he wore nothing but his shirt and trousers he did not even have shoes.

"What says thee?"

"Is this a dream?" I whisper, staring into his eyes.

He smirks picking a leaf from my hair and I had forgotten how horrid I must look. I wish to hide but he will not let me. He brushes his thumb over my lips.

"May I kiss you?"

"You ask? Now I know this is a dream—"

His mouth takes my own as he pulls me to him. It is as though I am kissing an enchanted fire, where it burns and sooths all at once. I wish for more of him, so I stand upon my toes, kissing him and brushing the side of his face.

"I shall ask once more Lady Swan, wife, will thee marry me?"

I swallow slowly.

"Hurry wife, for if someone comes upon us and we are forced from each once more. I shall answer thy question—"

"Aye."

His eyes widen and he takes a deep breath; "Will thee marry me?"

"Yes." I answer again.

"Thank God." He gasps taking my lips once more. I desire him and I surely would have allowed him into my chambers had it not been for the small cough that interrupted our wanton act.

Jumping away from him. I turn to find Mr. Melbourne standing in the middle of the hall with his hand behind his back and no emotion upon his face.

"We shall speak more of this at daybreak." Edward whispers, taking my hands and kissing them. "You have said yes and I shall not allow you to change your mind."

He takes a step back, turning to walk to his chambers, as he does Mr. Melbourne bows to him.

_I agreed. I said yes. Oh my god, I am to be queen._

Mr. Melbourne says nothing as I turn into my chambers. Watching the butterflies I turn about the room.

"I said yes."

* * *

This chapter was brought to you by Sia's "Breathe me"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"To believe with certainty we must begin with doubting."

~ King Stanislaus of Poland

**BELLA**

**April 13th 1607**

My body cannot rest after his retreat. I wish to dance about the room and I do in the midst of all his butterflies. I want to keep them all but I know they will surely die and so I open my window and watch as they each find their way to freedom. The morn' star rises over the trees and I feel as if it is the dawning of a new day.

"Are you feeling better this morn ma'am?" My maid asks as she brings forth my day garment.

"Quite well." I grin as she and another help me to undress and redress. I want to hurry them. I feel as though I am to be carried away at any moment.

"Has my father spoken with the king this morning?" I ask her.

"The duke found him Milady; it seemed to be of great importance." She replies.

Panic rushes through me.

_Has Mr. Melbourne spoken to papa?_

But surely papa would not be foolish enough to challenge the king, even for me, his daughter.

It takes all my strength not to run from my chambers when she is through. Holding on to my shirts, I walk down the staircase and through the windows I see the king's men preparing his horse along with those of his kin. I do not understand.

"Bella!" Alice gasps rushing down the staircase to me. She takes my arm; "Have you heard?"

"Of what?"

"The king must return to court at once." She replies as we walk the rest of the way down.

_I am not prepared!_

"I do not understand? Why in such haste?"

She looks around the corners as to reveal some great secret. Does she know of the king and me?

"Apparently the King of France is willing to offer his daughter's hand in marriage in hopes of maintaining peace between our countries." My heart feels as though it has stopped at her whispers and I am unsure how to move once more.

"Bella?" Alice questions at my frozen and pale form.

"Are you sure of this?" I whisper.

"Yes, your father was given the letter. Jasper and Lord Emmett are preparing to take their leave at once. Lady Rosalie and I will leave once we are prepared. Oh Bella, I truly had hoped we could have stayed for at least a season. This feels quite rushed." She frowns.

Smiling, I squeeze her hand and I fight the pain threatening to rattle my voice; "I will not be anywhere but Devonshire, Alice. I will always belong to Devonshire and Devonshire will always be open to you."

"You should come to court. It is not all bad. There are great nights to dine and much singing." She replies.

"Alice, court now seems even more unbearable." I try to jest, but it is truthful. For it is a dream and I will not be his wife.

"Lady Jackson, would it put you at an inconvenience if I were to escort the Lady Swan to the foyer. I do owe her a great debt for her hospitality."

It is him. He is behind us and even when Alice turns to curtsey I cannot bring myself to do the same. She pulls on my arm slightly but I simply pull away from her.

"Of course sire, I shall find thy kin." She gives me an odd look before walking in the other direction. If she is searching for Jasper, she is taking a longer way than necessary.

He steps closer to me and it feels as if I have been struck across the face.

"Wif—"

"Do not." I whisper, staring at the nothingness of the corridor.

"Bella, this…I…"

His voice is soft and tortured; at least he seems to care. Turning to him, I bow deeply.

"I wish you all the best in the world to your majesty and to thy future bride." I say with a smile I somehow manage to conjure.

His green eyes seem to glaze over, not with familiar lust, but pain. He reaches out to touch me and I take a step backwards.

"She is not my wife yet." He says defiantly.

"What shall you do sire, say no to the king of France?"

"I am a king, I make my own choice! No one else, not even you shall take my divine right from me." He snaps taking my hands and pulling me to him. His lips are so close to my own, yet only hours ago they were upon mine as were his hands upon my person.

"You are king. You have a kingdom, a people who will greatly benefit from this union. War shall not be brought upon these lands; trade may flow in peace—"

"All the while I suffer and live with my heart detached from my body? For it is _here _with you at this very moment. I wish for you to come to court as my bride."

Stepping out of his arms, I reach up to touch him and stop; "I will not be responsible for France's anger. For if you say no, they shall be insulted. This is a great thing. A king and a princess as one, as it should be."

"What sort of great things shall bring tears to thy eyes?" He asks me and I had not even noticed.

Quickly I brush away the betraying proof; "They are tears of joy sire."

"You lie."

"The truth is painful and I never wish to bring either of us pain." I whisper.

He swallows hard and kisses my forehead; "I shall find a way, I swear it. Wait for me, my lady."

"Sire, I am of eighteen summers. I must be married—"

"No." He frowns. "You are mine and I shall not see you with any other."

The tears fall freely once more; "Then I shall either become your whore or I shall spend the rest of my days as spinster. Neither do I wish my life to become. This is a great thing."

"Great things need not be repeated as though to convince another of their greatness. This is not great. All is not well and I shall not allow myself to be lied to."

I say nothing. I do not wish to look at him for when I do I shall surely cave to insistence.

"At the very least, write to me milady."

"Sire—"

He holds my face between his palms; "I beg of thee to write."

"As you wish." He kisses my lips quickly before departing and I do not turn to see. I walk towards my chambers slowly as if the world now sits upon my shoulders. Walking in, not a single butterfly remains for they are leaving with him. At my window, I watch as he mounts his horse. He turns and looks upon Devonshire manor, his eyes meeting my own. He seems unable to move and so am I. Closing the windows and my curtains I refuse to watch him ride away.

Falling upon my bed, I weep. I weep as though I wish to expel all the emotion from within and remain, not alive, not dead, just to remain.

I was a fool to hope I truly would marry the king.

A fool to think I would become queen.

A fool to believe I would leave Devonshire.

I am just a bloody foolish little girl.

**April 14th 1607**

"Well it seems as though I owe you an apology." Lady Rosalie says the following morn as we all sit in the courtyard.

"Whatever for?" I ask taking Alice's chess piece.

"I was under the impression the King desired you, however I was obviously mistaken. He cared not for you, but of Devonshire and of how to ease the riots. As I look back it is clear he was truly disheartened by your behaviors but you are as the people are. Our King cares deeply for them."

"Aye he does, but I do not believe he loathes Lady Swan." Alice tries to rescue me from her apology but she will not have it.

"Lady Jackson, of course he does not loath her. You are quite intelligent Lady Swan, but respect is of high importance for a lady. Never would you make it at court as even a mistress. I shall leave books for you Lady Swan, thus you may arm yourself better for company, though I doubt you shall ever have company as such as us. But I feel obligated to leave this gift to you, for you had neither mother nor a governess to teach you." She adds.

Biting my tongue, I smile; "How very gracious of you, your highness."

"Very good." She grins rising; "I shall rest for our long trip in the morrow. You must sleep as well Lady Jackson."

"Of course." We all rise as she does and she walks with her head held high as she leaves us.

"Bella, are you well?"

"I am not sure as to why many a people have taken to asking me that very query, but I am quite fine." I reply before heading toward my chambers.

_Quite fine indeed_.

Sadly before I can make to the safety of my chambers, Lord Black appears before me.

"Isabella." He says taking a step forward.

"Good Eve, Lord Black." I reply stepping backwards.

He frowns; "Bella, I owe you an apology."

"Lord Black, I am quite tired and wish to rest, I beg your pardon." I answer, moving away from his person.

"Bella. For all that is holy, Isabella stop." He snaps rushing in front of me; "I know you are angry with me. I wished not for it to be true. But the king seemed so taken with you. I beg of thee to forgive me. I wish not start our marriage as such."

"Marriage? Sir you have not asked me and thus I have not accepted. Nor will I, please leave me be." I snap before running up the staircase.

My hand shakes as it covers my mouth. I feel nothing but pain, I wish it to end, I wish for the pain to stop.

"Milady?" Melbourne calls and I jump; "Are you well?"

"Of course Mr. Melbourne, why would I not be?" I try to smile.

He says nothing, walking to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. It was his touch that caused a torrent of emotions to pour forth. I start to weep unrepentantly.

"You shall overcome lady Swan."

I do not believe so. I never wish to feel as such ever again.

**EDWARD**

**May 7th 1607**

I drink bitterly, watching them all as they dance about the room. Princess Geneviève makes sure to catch my eye, laughing and smiling wider than anyone else. But even with her pretty blue eyes and light honey colored hair, she holds no interest for me. For the last month, she has tried to embed herself into my heart, but there is no room for her and her falsified joy. I wish only for one. She has chosen not write and I cannot bring myself to compose my heartbreak on parchment. My advisers have begged me on behalf of my people to open myself to Princess Geneviève advances, but I have refused.

"King Edward, do you not wish to dance?" She asks me in a heavy French accent.

"No." I reply.

She does not cease her advances. "Never have I heard such wondrous music as within English court."

"Yes, quite wondrous." I can see all their eyes upon me, upon us, whispering of our fates. Somewhere along my reign I have become a chess piece. I am being moved around the board of court. She cares little of me, this I know. She is here under the command of her father who thinks me so weak I would be blinded by her beauty that I will accept. By marrying her, King Philip will have ties to almost of all of Europe. He will call upon me for men or gold, all because he believes his daughter is in my bed. I will not be treated as a puppet for France. Each time I look upon her face, I see my reign at the mercy of Philip.

Rising from my throne, the music and merriment stops as I throw my goblet upon the ground before walking to my chambers, I cannot think.

"Brother." Emmett calls stepping out into the corridors.

"I do not want her!" I roar at him.

I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose as I turn and continue on my way to my chambers. Entering, I speak to no one, sitting at my desk as I stare out the window.

"What is it about this one woman?" He asks from behind me. I should have commanded him to leave me be.

"I do not know." I reply instead.

"She has not written you nor you her."

"I seek to rectify that." I say, reaching for the ink.

"My king."

I raise my hand to silence him.

"I shall ask her to come to court; neither you nor any other shall tell me otherwise."

"As you wish sire." I watch as he leaves in the reflection of the looking glass.

I wish to see her. How will I convey my thoughts? Has she forgotten of me? Do her fears over take her once more?

**BELLA**

**May 18th 1607**

_My dearest Isabella,_

_ Have thee forgotten of me? For I shall never forget thee. My days have been hastily gray and I fear the morn star shall never rise again. The selfish part of me wishes the same upon thee. The other part of me that craves your happiness hopes you are joyful. That you spend your days riding with no shoes upon thy feet and your hair capturing the winds as you go._

_ How I dream of what we could have been, what we still may be. If in thy heart you still harbor any affection for this king, your lowly servant; I pray to God in heaven that you do please come to court, for I know the morn star shall be with you. In my heart of hearts you are whom I wish for, whom I crave._

_Your Slave._

_King Edward Trenton Anthony Cullen III_

I stare at the parchment for the longest before releasing it into the fire.

"Isabella?" Papa calls from his place at the desk. The very same desk Edward had once sat upon.

"Alice spreading gossip, father." I smile, sitting upon the chaise and reaching for my book.

"Bella, have you not heard word from Lord Black?" He sounds worried.

"No, I have not." I reply, flipping the pages.

"Do you wish for me to call upon him?"

I look to him then; "Do you wish to call upon him?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have known Jacob Black for years and this is the longest neither of you have spoken to the other. You are to be wed."

"One day yes, but not Lord Black."

"Why? I do not understand."

"Because I do not love him papa! Every moment I see his face I am saddened and even more dismayed that he may be trapped with me for the rest of his days. Lord Black deserves a woman who will smile upon his entrance and laugh at his very smile."

"Do you not think you can ever come to do such for me Lady Swan?" I jump at his voice, turning to find both Lord Black and Mr. Melbourne at the door.

"I shall leave you both." Papa says.

"It is improper." I tell him in return.

"Mrs. Copper may stay in the room." He says in response. It takes little to no time at all for the woman to come into the chamber.

Without words, I go to the window and Lord Black follows.

"Bella—"

"Lord Black, I am not good for you."

"Who are you to state such? For you have always been good for me even when you were leading me to ruins." He snickers.

I cannot help but smile; "I have said I do not love you and yet you still wish for me to marry you."

"With time, I do believe I can make you happy Isabella. Never shall I try to hold you captive. Never shall I hurt you, if I do it will surely be lacking in intent. For I have loved thee since you first called me an ugly crow."

My hands go to my face as I laugh; "Have I apologized for the horrible names I saddled you with?"

"No and I shall not allow you to, for I have called you many of the same." He laughs.

Taking a good look at him, I sigh; "I am unsure—"

"Allow me to court you, for I shall surely win thy heart."

_How can he when someone else already had?_

**May 29th 1607**

_My Bella,_

_ I have waited for a reply. Hoped against all odds you would come to me. It is painful to exist without you. I am in pain as I know you are. For if not, you would write if only to tell me you have found happiness. Speak to me wife; search thy thoughts, thy anger, and thy pain. Those around me now only speak with sugarcoated tongues. I have no sweet words to share for I am weary. My mind is in a haze and all that exists is a torrential downpour._

_ I love thee without knowing how to live without you. No crown is worth a day without you. No smile is a true smile if it is not in thy presences. Come to court. Come to me._

_My heart aches for you, Bella._

_King Edward Trenton Anthony Cullen III_

"Isabella?" Papa calls from his place at the desk. The very same desk Edward had once sat upon.

"Alice spreading gossip, father." I smile, sitting upon the chaise and reaching for my book.

"Bella, have you not heard word from Lord Black?" He sounds worried.

"No, I have not." I reply, flipping the pages.

"Do you wish for me to call upon him?"

I look to him then; "Do you wish to call upon him?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have known Jacob Black for years and this is the longest neither of you have spoken to the other. You are to be wed."

"One day yes, but not Lord Black."

"Why? I do not understand."

"Because I do not love him papa! Every moment I see his face I am saddened and even more dismayed that he may be trapped with me for the rest of his days. Lord Black deserves a woman who will smile upon his entrance and laugh at his very smile."

"Do you not think you can ever come to do such for me Lady Swan?" I jump at his voice, turning to find both Lord Black and Mr. Melbourne at the door.

"I shall leave you both." Papa says.

"It is improper." I tell him in return.

"Mrs. Copper may stay in the room." He says in response. It takes little to no time at all for the woman to come into the chamber.

Without words, I go to the window and Lord Black follows.

"Bella—"

"Lord Black, I am not good for you."

"Who are you to state such? For you have always been good for me even when you were leading me to ruins." He snickers.

I can not help but smile; "I have said I do not love you and yet you still wish for me to marry you."

"With time, I do believe I can make you happy Isabella. Never shall I try to hold you captive. Never shall I hurt you, if I do it will surely be lacking in intent. For I have loved thee since you first called me an ugly crow."

My hands go to my face as I laugh; "Have I apologized for the horrible names I saddled you with?"

"No and I shall not allow you to, for I have called you many of the same." He laughs.

Taking a good look at him, I sigh; "I am unsure—"

"Allow me to court you, for I shall surely win thy heart."

_How can he when someone else already had?_

I lay upon my bed, holding the letter to my heart even as the tears pour from my eyes. Rising from the bed, I grab the ink and sit upon my desk. If he wishes for a reply, he will have one.

**EDWARD**

**June 8th 1607**

_My King_

_You have ruined me. For no longer are my thoughts pure. No longer can I close my eyes without remembering thee lips or hands or…how shall I ever give myself to another when you have infected my thoughts with thy person? What I shall I say? That I miss thee? That I long for thee? What good does it do to admit to such things when it tears at my heart? Thee ruined that as well. With thy sweet words against my ears, speaking of slavery, calling me thy wife! You ruined my favorite of all Gods creations. For I look upon butterflies with sorrow. Your letters write as though I torment you when it is you sire who have destroyed me for I said yes! For I agreed to give myself fully and only to you despite my better judgment._

_I do not blame you…much for I know it is thy duty as king. I understand. But now you harass me with letters adding salt in wounds that will not close._

_Marry thy princess, for talk of her beauty reaches Devonshire. Lord Black has begun courting me and the next time he asks I shall acquiesce to being his wife. I shall be Lady Isabella Black._

_Order all you wish for my presence at court and I shall spread rumor of a horrid illness that has taken me…._

_Simply,_

_Lady Isabella Swan_

Crumbing the paper in rage, I reach for my quill.

"Sire—"

"Leave me!" I reply to him and the rest of the advisers who beg me to have the French princess. How enthralled they were of her beauty, smiles, and innocence. Did they not see she brings me no joy?

"Sire." Jasper comes to me as I lean in my chair.

"Even you have casted your favor of Lady Swan to the princess?"

He frowns and shakes his head; "I wish for your joy and nothing more."

I snickered at his reply; "Even if it endangers the Kingdom? Even if France seeks war? Even though the people wish for peace?"

"How dare the French believe we are so easy swayed? I do not trust the princess and the _goods_she brings. King Phillips wants Europe, not peace."

I watch him slowly before catching a glimpse of the men that stand behind me within the looking glass.

"They shall not be pleased with your advice cousin."

"I seek not to please them." He frowns "My king, the lady Jackson's and I's wedding vastly approaches."

"I cannot return to Devonshire." It is with great sadness that I have to tell him such.

"What if the wedding feasts were to be done here at court?"

I stare at him, a small smile spreading across my face. "I have a letter to write cousin."

"I have a fiancée to grovel to." He snickers before taking his departure.

**BELLA**

**June 17th 1607**

_Lady Swan,_

_You shall not marry him! I forbid it. Even on paper it is horrid to see. You are ruined? I am king and I am held powerless by you. I am ruined. I will not beg once more for you, for now you have no choice. As you are now well aware, my cousin and the woman you hold dearest shall be wed here at court. Would you deny her thy presence simply to avoid me? How cruel you have become in my absence! I have hardened thy heart? Come to me and I shall set it ablaze once more._

_Simply,_

_Edward_

"Damn him." I whisper falling into bed.

"Is everything well milady?" The chamber maid asks me as she tends to the fire.

"All is well Beth, thank you." I say to her, she smiles before taking her leave.

Staring at the letter, I am not sure whether to laugh or cry, never in all my life have I known a man as steadfast as he.

If only I had told Alice of our endeavors, she may not have agreed, but how could she deny the kings palace for her ceremony. So much can and _will_ go wrong, for he still holds power over me. I cannot see a light within this darkness.

"But I must go to court."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"It's better for people to be likeable than popular."_

_~Queen Rania of Jordan_

**BELLA**

**June 22nd 1607**

Never has my person succumb to tremors as it does now, even with my father and Jacob at my sides I do not feel secure. Only days before, I left my home, my Devonshire and my heart tells me I will not return as I left… that is even if I were to return. King Edward is going to destroy me. I could barely deny him when he was in my domain, how will I fare in his?

I wished to blend in with the wall and never make myself known here in court. It should not have been difficult; the corridors of the castle are donned in riches, colors of gold and green grace what seems like every space of the opulent halls. The new gown Ms. Copper had made for me for court pales in comparison to the finery of the other Ladies. The same women who dance and spin about the dining hall, giggling as they draw in men… the poor fools never stood a chance against their advances.

"T'is she." Papa whispers to me, gossiping like a kitchen maid. The 'she' he speaks of is the lady with golden hair and eyes that reflect the morning sky. She is without a doubt the finest lady at court. The intricate tiara that graces her head says what is needed about her station. There is no gown that can compare to her own. She is a vision. Surely Edward is mad; for how can he harbor thoughts of me while in her presence.

"Look at them." Jacob whispers, referring to the men who sought an audience with her to show their respect.

"A way to gain the king's favor is to gain his queen's. Her favor shall bring them his own. His marriage to her will make him the most powerful man in Europe." Papa states and I stand between them both in silence. I am not sure if they are speaking for my ears. I am meant to be seen and not heard. However, the moment the kings enters the hall and all of his people bow, I wish to be neither seen nor heard.

He nods to us all quickly, his eyes scanning the room.

_Oh God, I beg of thee let his eyes not fall upon my person._

My prayers go unheard and he finds me, even from the far end of the room. His eyes lay upon my person, they widen only slightly as his lips turn up. Ripping my eyes from his own, I fill my lungs in order to breathe once more. He stole my breath with a naught but a gaze. I am ruined. I can feel my desire for him pulsing through my veins. He has weakened me.

He smiles at his people, walking about the room, allowing them to grasp his hand to kiss and bow to. I am at war with myself, not knowing if I should be vexed or not. He has not sought me out directly, I arrived a night ago and he had not sent any word to acknowledge my presence here at court.

I know not whether my confusion over the emotions that plague me is appropriate or not. For I shouldn't want him. He is not worth the pain I will surely experience if we continue on this course.

"Charles." Edward says as he finally makes his way to us.

"Sire, I wish to thank you for allowing our presence in your castle." Papa bows as I curtsy.

"It seems only fair Charles, does the Lady Swan dance?" He asks and I feel Jacob tense beside me.

"I am quite sure his majesty is aware of the answer to such an inquiry." I mutter before I can think to stop myself.

Papa's eyes shoot to my own and I drop my head.

"Of course." Edward states; "Will you allow me the honor?"

"Dance with the king? Surely that is my own honor." I take his offered hand and allow him to lead me to the center of the room where courtiers sashay gracefully about the room. I notice the princess's eyes narrow in anger.

As the music changes, we place our palms facing upwards, close but not touching as we turn about each other. He refuses to break his heated gaze despite the audience we have garnered.

"How was thy journey?" He questions.

"Long." I must keep my answers succinct and concise.

"Is court all you thought it would be?"

"No."

"Is that thy plan, to remain curt with me all eve'?"

I grin; "Of course."

He steps closer to my person, leaning into my ear and I am sure all those within the hall see his actions.

"Ne'er have I met a lady such as thyself."

I spin around him; "There are no ladies such as myself."

"How prideful you have become in my absence." He snickers.

"If it is pride I display, I have sagely followed thy example and I cannot dismiss such teachings from my mind."

"You have been at court for less than a full eve' and already you are blaming thy king."

"So you were aware of my arrival." He chose not to send word.

He smiles; "Why Lady Swan, is this an attempt at emotional display?"

"I know not what you speak."

"You lie."

I gasp in mock horror and it is as though the world has faded away while we speak and dance. Edward is no doubt the finest dancer I have had the pleasure of sharing a partnership with.

"How I have missed you wife." He whispers, he looks as though he wishes to touch me and I wish the same.

Sadly, even with how close we are we cannot. All of court is watching him and I; "You should not say such things."

"Say you have missed me also."

"Sire—"

"Say it."

"I have missed you. Are you pleased? For I am at thy Court yet forced to witness you with another."

"As I am with you." His eyes shift to Jacob who watches us both closely and I can see the ideas and theories begin to develop in his mind once more.

He had recently released the notion that there was anything between the king and me. Now he will surely know, for the music has changed and still Edward dances with me instead of choosing another lady to delight.

"That is beyond convention." I mutter.

He snickers "How so?"

"It simply is." I cannot explain it.

"You have also taken on the character of a hypocrite, it seems." He jests and I wish to strike his arm, but he speaks truth.

"Maybe I'm slightly bitter, but I shall rise above it in time."

"I dear hope not." He frowns taking a step back from me and bowing only as a gentleman can.

I am not sure what he means, but I move from the dance floor towards my dark corner. However it seems to have filled with many more courtiers in my absence. The same men that had taken to smiling at the princess are now speaking with my own father. Jacob applauds the musicians but says not a word, merely walking away from us both.

_I hate what I have done to him._

He truly is a good fellow and confidant. Edward seems truly joyful as he walks and speaks to the courtiers. Yet, I feel his gaze upon me many times in the few moments since I was in his presence.

"His highness is quite taken with you." A lady says to the left of me. She has golden hair, that even lighter than the princess' and wears a corset so constricting that I ponder how she manages to take a breath or see over the mounds of her bosoms.

"Is he?" I ask in confusion.

Her eyes narrow; "Truly, not long ago I was the on the receiving end of his favor. You are new to court?"

"Yes, I am Lady Isabella Swan of Devonshire." I force a smile.

"Lady Tanya Denali of Bingford. I am sure you are in need of consult." She says with an air of superiority that rivals that of Lady Rosalie.

"No I am not, yet you shall surely bestow it." Unlike Lady Rosalie, she is not of a higher standing than I am and I will not take her abuse, no matter how underhanded it is.

She looks taken aback but only smirks at the challenge;

"The king is taken with you because you are new, all men crave the unknown. Princess Geneviève shall be his wife and I shall be his mistress. Do not aim so high; you are fair enough to please a young Duke."

_Bloody wench._

"Thank you Lady Denali—" However before I can continue my bluster, the room falls into silence as Edward stands before his throne. Two footmen approaches and bring another throne, the throne of a queen and places it beside the kings own.

The princess smiles and blushes, no doubt eager for the audience to be affirmed of what we all know.

"My constituency, my nation, my country, my people. You have waited many years for my declaration of my queen, your queen. Now you shall wait no longer."

_Why must he do this now? Had I been too harsh with my words? Been to bitter?_

"For I have chosen, Lady Swan of Devonshire, to be my lady wife and queen." He states with supreme authority as his green eyes fall upon me.

_Oh bloody Mary, Jesus Christ._

He raises his hand calling me forward as Lady Denali gasps beside me and even in my perplexed state I take pleasure her reaction.

_This is a dream. This is surely a dream._

No longer is court plagued by silence but astonishment. The people before me part until every eye is upon me. I cannot move. I am waiting to awaken, for surely this was a dream. This cannot be occurring.

"Isabella." Papa whispers and I stand to walk forward. I walk slowly, as to not trip, many of the courtiers bow slightly as I walk pass. Edward takes my hand and kisses it before helping me into the throne.

My eyes roam over the courtiers as they watch me, my every move displayed for their eyes. The only noise heard is that of the princess who storms out and in the corner of my eye I watch as Jacob takes his leave as well.

"Music." Edward commands and the orchestra plays on his demand. He leans into his throne; relaxed and gay before allowing me his attention.

"Smile wife, for they will think you have not agreed to my hand." He smirks. How proud he is of himself, yet I cannot believe his actions.

"What have you done?" I whisper at last.

He leans over his chair and I wish to move from his close proximity, for we were before his people, but I cannot bring myself to.

"I have waited for you. Eves that felt like lifetimes, no longer shall I allow any to come between us. I asked for your hand and you accepted—"

"You left."

He frowns; "That changes nothing, for I am still the man you met what seems like forever ago and you are still the same woman. Your words prove so, you always tell me how you are feeling and never use falsified words to cushion the truth. Surely you know from my letters I never planned to let you go."

I say nothing, looking upon my hands. Some part of me did know and I had tried to lay it to bed, but now I sit beside him, before all, when only days ago I could not imagine it possible.

"You believe I was to make you my mistress?"

Again, I say nothing but nod for although I had denied his request to have me, it did not mean he would not demand it. He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I apologize for the lack of warning wife; however I wished not to waste another moment. Or risk the chance of you fleeing court upon further exposure to its unpleasantries. Now they all know who you are, who you shall be."

I pull my hand from his slowly; "We are before court, sire."

"So, you are to be my wife." He snickers.

"But I am not your wife presently and I wish not to be seen as forward or more forward than I already am." I feel as if I had been placed before a jeering crowd without instructions on how to perform.

"As long as you are _seen_ at my side, it bothers me not." He replies but he does not release my hand, he simply stands forcing me to as well.

There will be hell to pay for this, but I cannot bring myself to care at this very moment, I am just pleased to be with him again.

For he was truly missed.

**EDWARD**

**June 23nd 1607**

There are very few moments in which I truly feel like a king. Many times, I had felt as if I were a man acting as an authority figure would, but never truly as a king. However, the moment I declared her to be my wife and deny the wishes of King Philip along with that of my advisors, the realization of my power enveloped me. I am King. I need not say it to remind myself any longer, but to ensure that _they_ knew of my station lest they forget. I bend to no one's will and I shall not be controlled. Gone are the strings and I will on this day forth walk on my own with Isabella at my side.

Leaving her in the early morning as the festivities come to an end leaves me in great displeasure. I do not trust all of my court and had placed three of my most trusted guards outside her chambers. If harm fell upon her, they would lose their heads.

I can barely sleep and I wish to go to her as soon as proprietary sees fit. However I know very well I have to appease the counsel. Upon walking into the chambers they all silence as I take a seat.

"Do not cease your squabble on my account."

"My King, "Mike Newton, Earl of Bath, speaks, "Lady Swan is a fine match, however Princess Geneviève—"

"Is not my choice," I interrupt bluntly; "She is King Phillips and your own. You ask of me to choose a wife and I have chosen."

"Surely she can become a mistress." The Earl of Cornwall, James Perry, adds which seems to displease Lord Denali the most. He truly believed I would have taken one of his daughters and would even settle for them as my personal whores.

"I shall not be taking a mistress." I say, leaving no room for argument from either man. "Nor shall I hear any more on the matter of my soon to be wife, for it is done. Our marriage ceremony shall be in a month's time. I would see it sooner, but I will not allow the courtiers any room to gossip and ruin her good name. Is there anything more that demands my attention?"

No one speaks. Emmett looks bored with it all, while Jasper simply grins. I will have to award him for his loyalty to me.

"Very well." I stand to take my leave when Jasper stops me.

_Maybe not._

"The Duke is requesting an audience with you." He says and I know who it is without having been told. Nodding, the room clears and I stand as Isabella's father comes in.

"That is not necessary, for we are alone." I tell him as he begins to bow.

He nods but does not speak. Each time he opens his mouth to speak but shuts it just as quickly. Finally, he snickers to himself, seeming to find merriment in the situation.

"I know not what to say, sire."

"I can imagine. Speak honestly; it is what has endeared me most to your daughter."

"Have you, _known_ my daughter sire?" He asks in seriousness and I cross my arms as the crux of this impromptu meeting is revealed.

I shake my head, as hope to release him from his worry; "No, I have not. But I will not deny I have attempted and she would not have it. I fear from that moment, she has taken to controlling me."

He relaxes but what would it have mattered since I chose to make her wife?

"Sire, you do not know my daughter? She is not what you will need in a wife." He sighs. "And do not mistake me, for I love her dearly and think the most highly of her, but she is very much— difficult."

"How so?"

"She has a temper and dislike more than anything to be limited. She enjoys wild things, nature and swears as the sailors upon the kings ships do. She believes I do not know of her actions, but she rarely uses the coinage I bestow for her, but on others instead. I do not give her much, but she would feed all of Devonshire is she could. She often times speaks without taking heed to her position." He confesses and I laugh.

"Sire?"

"I know all these things, for I have taken her temper, seen her use uncouth language, and I myself have helped her to feed the people of Devonshire."

His shock does well to bolster my reasoning. We have our own secrets, Isabella and I.

"And you have not _known_ her?" he repeats, this time to himself.

"No I have not known her in that way. But I have known her in others, she brings me joy and I cannot imagine another woman in her place."

He does not look as pleased I wished him to be.

"Duke? Did you wish to scare me off with your confessions?"

He smiles half heartedly; "She is all that I have left in this world and I had hoped her love of Devonshire would keep her close should she even marry. But I see now that is not possible. It is pure selfness on my part. Though I do worry how she shall adjust to court. It is a vicious and manipulating game you reside in, it is why I have kept her away."

"It is. But she is great competitor. I have sent for my aunt to assist her, for she is the only one I trust to truly help without seeking personal gain. As for Devonshire, I do not foresee that she would be pleased if we were never to return. We shall try to make a trip once a year."

He nods in reluctant acquiesce; "If you were not my king, I would tell you that the ocean is vast and wide. Ne'er has there been a man found on its floor."

"Well, it pleases me then to know that I am king." I nod patting his shoulder as we walk through the chambers.

I do not wait to take audience with any other. I simply walk down the halls to her appointed chambers.

**BELLA**

**June 23nd 1607**

"How could you not disclose such a confidence?" Alice says to me as I stare out the window of my opulent chambers.

"I was not sure what I should relay." I whisper.

"_'Alice the king has asked for my hand_' that was all that needed to be said?" She replies and I move to turn to her, but once again I am astonished by my chambers. I had thought the manor was beautiful, but never have I seen a chamber filled with such luxuries as the one was appointed as my own. Even a brand new gown awaited me when I awoke this morn'.

"I was confused, I am confused. I was at court for less than an eve' and now I am the main attraction of court. You know how I loathed such things." I sit down upon the futon for fear of hysterics.

Alice walks to me, placing her hands upon my face; "Breathe Isabella."

"My apologies sister, I should have divulged my grievances and his advanc—"

"Do you care for him?"

I take her hand and squeeze; "More than I wish to."

"Then focus only upon that, do what makes him and yourself joyful. The rest shall fall into place, this I promise you." She replies.

"Now I know I should have confided in you. For I have been carrying this by my lonesome." I whisper.

There is a knock at the door and before I can allow or deny entrance, he enters the subject of my dilemma. I stand quickly and curtsy alongside Alice.

"Your mag—"

"Edward." He corrects me as he walks closer.

"Beg your pardon sire." Alice says but he pays no mind to her and she proceeds to take her leave.

"Sister, you must stay for proprietary sake." I say quickly.

Edward grins as his eyebrow rises; "Yes please, for proprietary sake."

"Of course." Alice says at the door, but turns to face it, as if she knows a secret she wished not to betray.

Edward takes a step towards me and before I can speak he pulls me to his person and his lips take my own passionately. I melt into his arms as my hands go to his hair. I feel him pull upon my skirts and lift me, pushing me until my body meets the wall. His entire being sets me ablaze, his touch, his taste even his mere presence makes the world slip beyond my awareness. I want more of him and when his hand grips my bosom I cannot control the sounds that burst forth.

"I shall not make it the month." Edward whispers a mere distance from my lips.

"A month!"

"You did not believe I would draw out our espousal, did you?" He smiles and it makes me smile in turn. Reaching up, I brush my hand across his face and down his jaw.

"You are mad."

"Madly in love with you."

I run my hand over his lips and kiss him softly once more before pulling back.

"I love you Edward, the man… even the king. However—"

"I know this is sudden for you, but you shalt not suffer through it alone. I am sure Lady Jackson shall help you." He says louder for her sake as I had forgotten that she was still in the chambers.

_So much for propriety._

"I shall sire."

I feel my person flash heatedly. How had I forgotten her presence, my dearest sister?

"I have also called upon my aunt, she shall advise you in ways that I cannot. She spent decades at court."

"Thank you."

He smirks; "No, thank _you_. How foolish I would have been perceived, proclaiming you my wife to be without your presence. I was not sure you would be at my disposal."

"I cannot stay away."

"It pleases me." Once more he takes my lips again, this time quicker. "Sadly, I must go. There are an excessive number of guards around the castle and there shall be until the French take their leave, but know this, I am never out of your reach."

Pulling away from me, he brushes my hair back before taking his leave and when he does I fall against the wall trying to breathe.

"You did not look confused!" Alice grins and once again my person flushes.

"Oh Alice, it is like this at almost every moment, I do not know what becomes me." I reply with my hands to my face.

"Oh how your mouth would unhinge at the tales of Jaspers actions upon my person." She confesses.

"Alice!"

She simply giggles, having her with me makes all this bearable. She is my closest friend, my confidant, my sister.

Her grin became wide as she looked at me gleefully.

"What?" I questioned.

"Princess Rosalie must now bow to you!" She giggled again and I enjoyed her.

* * *

This chapter was brought you by Kate Havenvik's Sleepless

Check out the song! Lol It's 3am here for me. I need to sleep lol let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_"Never trust them, never trust them. They can't be trusted."_

_~Elizabeth the Queen Mother_

**BELLA**

**June 24nd 1607**

I step from the bath and I see her. She stands regally with a small tiara adorning her head, dressed in the darkest of lavenders, looking about the books that are scattered upon the writing table. Hearing my movement, she turns and graces me with the most sincere of smiles. The lady maids at my side curtsy upon seeing her, though I ponder who she is.

"Grand Duchess Cullen." They say in unison and it is then do I realize she is Edward's aunt and I curtsy as well.

"It is I who is to be acknowledging your presence Isabella, for you shall be queen in due time. You may call me Esme." She says with a small smile.

I feel horribly improper and cling to the dressing robe wrapped about my person. "My lady, had I known to expect your presence I—"

"I wished to seek you out in such a state." She replies, serving only to confuse me further. She rings a bell and in comes other women who I assume are lady maids, all of them holding rich gowns and jewels.

"I do not comprehend." I whisper, watching as they fill the room with various garments.

She walks to me, taking my free hand that still clutches the robe I wear; "Has Edward told you of why I am at court."

I am shocked to hear her refer to him as such so casually but nod none the less.

"He says he has requested your presence for you to aid me in my immersion."

"He has told us much of you," She says smirking, running her hands over the new garments. "Recently there has not been a letter in which you have not been mentioned. He truly wishes you to be blithe."

"Wherever he may be is where I am truly blissful." I respond.

"That is quite the sentiment, but it is not enough." She frowns.

"Should it not be?"

She stops her perusal, turning to face me; "You are so sweet and so naïve, believe me, I do not wish to insult you, but surely you know there has been a target place upon your head?"

"A target?"

"Edward has rejected a Princess for you, a lady who has never been to court. Every day for the rest of your life you will be watched. Any slip shall be a mark against you and some may even dare to call for your removal."

I take a step back, trying not to seem as shaken as I am. She has taken me by surprise and I feel exposed, in regards to both my physical status as well as my mind.

"Do you mean to frighten me away?"

"No of course not. I truly believe you are the greatest gift that could have ever been given to my dear nephew, but I wish for your eyes to be without blinds, you are about to take on a role in which may prove to be ever cumbersome. My wish for thee is to remain firm in thy integrity when opposition arises, for no doubt it shall."

"Aye, I have heard whispers of the dangers of court, yet that is all I have witnessed; gossip, words of petty women and the scorned, you however portray them as beastly creatures that plague the land."

She frowns; "The mad king took seven wives. The first was his longest of nine years. Rumors of her taking favor upon another cost her head. The second was poisoned. The third was framed as a conjurer of the dark; scrolls of the occult and potions were placed within her chambers. I shall not speak of the others. The demise his queens were not all the mad kings doing, it was clear some men were willing to sacrifice their daughters in hopes of gaining favor. So yes Isabella, it is beastly. You must protect thyself."

Moving across the room, I notice that the maids all took their leave. Rubbing my hands together, I try to breathe but I cannot. What am I doing?

She approaches me and takes my hands in her own; "Isabella breath, you shall not be alone. Edward summoned us to court for as long as you need. My mother relayed this all when I first came to court; I deem it only fair that I shall do the same. In time you shall see and comprehend the inner workings of this game, you shall master it and you yourself shall become a fierce competitor."

"I do not wish to play this game I simply want to be with Edward." I whisper.

"T'is why you shall make a great queen." She snickers turning to take in the chambers; "This is your armor. It may not seem so, but it is important for you to clothe yourself as a queen even now. It shall make your station apparent. You must ne'er emulate another lady's fashion nor be outlandish in your own right."

She helps me as we look through the garments situated around the chamber; "They are all so beautiful."

"Edward has declared a festival be thrown in honor of Jasper and Alice's espousal, you shall be accompany him. Make thy choice, you shall be about in the morn' star as well as throughout court with your king by thy side." She says and I stop before the white and golden gown.

"Beautiful." She rings the bell again and the maids return.

"There are principles you shall keep in the forefront of thy mind for this day and every day forward."

I sigh as the lady maids begin to dress my person; "I am not very fond of rules but I do not wish to embarrass Edward."

She laughs and once again I realize I have spoken without meaning to.

"You shall be grand. Simply remember to ne'er to be lonesome with another gentleman; at all times have a lady with you. None can suggest a lover—"

I gasp loudly turning to her and she grins and continues.

"There will be many who wish to consume your time and mind with their ventures and hopes. Ne'er agree without Edward's counsel first, no matter how small… at least 'til you are no longer new to court. In time you will be able to discern who simply wishes to take from you."

I nod, that does not seem to be difficult.

"You must ne'er forget, you are above them and they despise you for it. Be kind to them, but do not allow them to take advantage. You are not the Lord Jesus and there must be a limit to your generosity."

_I am not the Lord Jesus?_

Taking a breath, I try to adjust to the corset I wear.

"The only thing worse than a corset is a newly tailored one." I mutter to myself.

"Thee most certainly are amusing, Lady Swan. Never lose thy wit." She states and I flush.

"It remains uncertain if what I possess is wit. Are there other rules I must be knowledgeable of?" I ask as the lady maids finish with my garment preparation leaving only my thick mane to be readied.

"Aye, the following shall be said in private. I shall finish her preparations." The maids nod, curtsying to us both as they turn to take their leave.

"I am in great gratitude for your assistance." I say to them and they look startled as if shocked that I noticed them.

Once more, they curtsy before leaving.

"Being gracious shall surely win the favor of your constituency." She states, sitting me at the vanity looking glass.

"Never has a Grand Duchess helped me in such a way." It sounds even more ridiculous coming from my lips than it did in my mind.

"Think me not a Grand Duchess, for there is nothing grand of me."

"Surely you have been told of the grace you portray. If I could retain a bit of thy stature, perhaps I would not fear the unknown as much as I do now."

"I was once a lady maid Isabella." She says and I gasp, turning to face her.

"A lady maid? Marrying a prince of England?" Ne'er have I heard of such a thing. How had I not known?

"Aye, it was quite the scandal. Carlisle's father had never been so livid. But luckily, Aro partook in wilder activities than my husband's and the courtiers were much too concerned with the future king to heed his brother's follies. The fact however did not prevent attacks upon my name. I could no longer converse with the maids that were once my companions and I could not find a niche within court. Had not been for Edward's mother and Carlisle, I doubt my survival. But I truly believe you will be grand, you are not alone in thy pursuits."

I take a deep breath, looking upon myself in the looking glass. I can bear this load. I will bear this load and I will excel.

"What is it that you wished privacy to relay?"

"Do not allow Edward to take you before thy wedding's eve." She states so forwardly I am not sure what to say, she speaks on sagely.

"I know my nephew. He is possibly the most stubborn man in all of England. Whatever he desires, he will strive for it and he desires you. He wishes to marry you in haste, but does not which for the gossip upheaval that would likely follow. Now he must wait and I believe it to be burdensome on his will."

Pressing my cheeks with my cool hands, I fight to regain composure, for she does know him well.

"I will endeavor to do my best—"

"Nay Isabella, you must do better than such. On thy wedding's eve, expect the taking of thy virgin's blood to be witnessed. Thy sheets will be collected afterwards."

"You jest!" I gasp as she places a small jeweled diadem upon my head.

"I wish it not to be so. Should there be no evidence of your purity, your espousal shall be void."

"How shall I… accomplish such a task with others about the chambers?"

She leans until her face is beside my own; our eyes connect in the reflective glass.

"If Edward accomplishes what he should, believe me you shall remember nothing but him. As it is, you shall not be within their direct sight; a canopy shall enshroud your person." She says and once more my face flushes hotly.

Ne'er shall I forget my first encounter with the Grand Duchess Esme.

**EDWARD**

**June 24nd 1607**

"Are you not proud of thyself?" My uncle states, leaning against the wall as he carves an apple.

"T'is that a statement or inquiry? I will not be proud 'til she is my own in accordance with the church." I say in reply, signing the pieces of parchment my advisor hands me. The more hastily I am rid of these, the less time I have to spend away from my Isabella.

"Worried she shall renege her acceptance?"

"I would hope she has realized by now that she can neither fight my advances nor our emotions."

"Then what ails you?"

Sighing I lean in my chair, waving away my advisor. He takes the signed parchments, bowing as he leaves us.

"Princess Geneviève has yet to announce her departure." The longer the French occupy court, the harder it will be for the people to accept my marriage. I expected her to announce her departure that eve' or at least this morn'.

"Does she still believe she can win your favor?"

"I am hardly a prize to be won."

"So you believe." He snickers reminding me of his son. They are both so much alike it is odd to witness at times. Were all fathers and sons as such?

"Well, she has lost."

"She may believe there is still a chance. I doubt her father will be pleased to know of her failure to obtain you."

"The French ambassador has requested an audience with me; he shall make his presence known —"

A timely knock interrupts my statement.

Carlisle sits upright as do I before calling acceptance to his entry. The man dressed in flamboyant blue garb bows to me.

"Ambassador you wish to speak with me." I say.

"Your majesty, I am quite perplexed with the occurrences of recent. I fear we were not clear in our attentions—"

"You speak of King Philip's wish for me to marry your princess?" I reply and he nods.

"Yet you have claimed another."

"Aye, I have." I state. He waits for me to expand but I go no further.

"Your majesty, I do not understand. Is Princess Geneviève not the most fine, chaste, and honorable of young women?"

"Do you claim my intended is not?" I snap sitting forward, "Be careful with you ruminations and words Ambassador, for my intended shall be queen and an insult to her person is an insult to my own."

He nods his head quickly; "Of course Your Majesty, she is all those things, however she is not of royal birth."

"That concerns me not."

"I fear this insult may sit unwell with King Philip who has only sought to keep peace between our nations."

"I do not bloody care!" I rise from my seat. "King Philip holds no power here and simply because he wishes it does not mean it shall come to light. He has offered his daughter and I have rejected her along with the strings that follow. If he wishes for his daughter to marry royal blood then let him seek it out in Spain or Portugal. I do not seek his crown; let him not seek my own."

The man simply bows; "This embarrassment shall not be pardoned."

"Do you threaten me Ambassador? Before thou speaks so carelessly to anger me, you ought to seek counsel with thy king. I wish you and the princess a safe voyage back to thy lands."

Upon his departure, Carlisle applauds slowly with a grin upon his face; "And thus a King is born."

"Let us hope King Philip knows such. I may be young, but I am a king, same as he."

"Now that you have dealt that beast a blow, you must face the ones within your own lands." He says looking out at the festival.

"Let us." I reply rising and exiting my study as we go in search of our women. Excitement fills my bones with each step I take towards her.

**BELLA**

**June 24nd 1607**

"Do my eyes deceive me or dare I say I look upon an angel." Edward whispers behind me and I turn as he takes my hands, kissing them both.

"Angel you say, where?" I smile, turning to look about the staircase. Esme and Carlisle are at the bottom, leaving Edward and I a moment before we head outdoors to join the festivities.

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him so there is no space separating us. Looking into my eyes, he clarifies; "Here, right here."

Esme coughs and we both frown. I wish to kiss him.

"Later wife." He speaks as though my mind were open for him. Presenting his hand, we walked down the grand stairs in the foyer. The doors open to present the rear of the castle and I gasp at the splendor.

Animals of all kinds, men dancing about with ribbons and scents of the sweetest foods assault my olfactory senses.

"It is beautiful." I whisper.

"Ours shall be grander." He states and I do not know how such a thing can be possible.

I hold on to him dearly and it is so odd experience such a reception. The entirety of court bows down to him… to us.

"It is my hope that Esme was not brash. I requested her presence about the same time I asked for your own at court. She is well versed in life here." He whispers to me as we walk about the luxurious garden.

I smile at him, he truly worries of me; "I am gracious, she was brash enough to get her point across without cruelty. I enjoy her company very much."

He smiles in return but then stiffens slightly as an older man and what appears to be his flock of daughters comes forward, one of them I know to be Lady Denali.

"Your majesty. Milady." He bows to us. "Milady, I have become aware of your recent arrival to court. If you are ever in need of ladies-in-waiting, my daughters have much knowledge of court life and are willing to assist you with your endeavors."

I gaze upon each of them slowly before reaching Lady Denali who keeps her gaze to the ground, not meeting my own.

"I am aware sir, for I met the Lady Denali once before. You have my gratitude for your generosity." I say with a small smile.

Edward leads me from them and only when we are farther in our stroll does he speak.

"You have met Lady Denali?"

"Aye. She came to speak with me after our dance." I say, waving to children who grin at me. He stiffens and I turn to find him gazing upon me intensely.

"What was said?"

"She claims she was once held your personal favor and she wishes to become your mistress. There is more, but nothing of standing." I tell him.

He looks me over carefully; "You are not reacting as I thought you would?"

"How did you expect me to react, sire? For you relayed to me your _proclivities_ while we were in Devonshire."

"And her claim of my mistress?" he asks slowly.

I grin, turning fully so only he can see my face in its entirety; "I am not your wife as of yet, so it is not possible for you to garner a mistress. But once I am, I shall demonstrate the full brunt of my jealousy, and to her, the force of my rage. Until such time, I shall not waste my energy; I have a nuptial rite that requires my attention."

He laughs, he laughs loudly and openly and persons pretending not to have seen us are now openly staring as well the rest of court.

"You have convinced me milady. I shall not take a mistress, for if you can hold such jealousy and rage at bay to be released upon notice, then I do not wish to be at the receiving end of your ire."

"May my king ne'er forget this moment then, for I ne'er shall." I try to remain resolute but laugh as he revels.

He takes my hand and kisses it as we continue our walk. We are soon met by his brother and his wife. My eyes find Alice who turns from Jasper to watch us as if we are the eve's entertainment.

"Brother is it all to your liking." Edward says to Emmett who bows. Rosalie bites her lip before forcing a smile as she curtsies to us both.

"Not so much my own as with our cousin." Emmett snickers before gazing upon me. He takes my free hand and kisses it; "It is a pleasure to see you once more milady."

"As with you." Though I do believe he did not fancy me.

"Lady Rosalie, shall we take a turn about the gardens and leave the brothers to their gossip?" I ask to her surprise.

"Here I thought it was only women who gossip." Edward teases and I know he does not wish to let me go but I wish to speak to Rosalie.

"Do not fret, we shall find you both in time." Rosalie smiles and I take her arm in my own, walking away from the brothers.

We say nothing for a few moments, simply walking and waving to those who seek our attention.

"I plan to remain for as long as the king shall have me Rosalie." I say her name and she turns to me.

"If he is to have his way, and I believe he shall since he is king, then that may be a while yet." Her mouth forms a straight line as though she cannot bear to smile but refuses to go against decorum and frown in my presence.

I nod, stopping us both; "Which is why I wish us not to be enemies."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Your husband is brother to the king. I am to be the king's wife. I do not seek a rival in thee. For at this very moment I can push thee downward as thee tried to push me only weeks before. I can gaze upon thee as an inferior, for by thy standards you so uphold, you are now inferior to me. Yet, I do not wish it. I wish to be cordial if that is all you shall offer. For the sake of the men in our lives, I know there are many ladies such as Lady Denali hiding, waiting to for opportunities I refuse to create. You do not wish for Edward's favor, you wish for respect and I shall give it, however I expect the same in return."

She stares at me wide eyed before nodding in acquiescence.

"Splendid." I state, moving away and towards Alice. I feel Esme beside me as I walk.

"I do not know why any question of your place. For you are natural." She whispers with a smile.

**EDWARD**

**June 24nd 1607**

Gone is the brother who foreshadowed doom in my dealings with Isabella and now he stands supportive at my side.

"What has changed brother?" I ask him as I watch Bella laugh alongside Alice, both of them chatting of only God knows.

"What do you mean?"

"Only weeks ago you were forcefully against her, and now?"

"She is here. You asked for advice; I gave it. Now that you have made a choice, I must move forward. Besides, the brother in me is pleased to see you so liberated and content. My only concern now is the French."

"Let us enjoy the blessings before us and not fret over that which has not come to pass." I tell him, when Isabella looks at me again, she smiles coyly before looking away.

I take in the beautiful eve', for now more than ever has a day delighted me as such.

* * *

I'm updating as fast as possible! you all read to fast lol

This chapter was brought you by Kate Havnevik—Timeless

Do you guys check out the songs? If not at least check this one! I laid on my bed and listening to this on repeat and came up with this chapter! Go back and read it as back music lol

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER at JJMcAVOY!** it is so much easier for me to reply then IMs


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"The dregs of society."

~ Queen Elizabeth

**BELLA**

**June 25th 1607**

I know I must rest but no matter what, slumber evades me. I am filled with jittering anxiety and joy. Rising from my bed, I search for my garments but decide to forego my regular attire; I do not wish to be confined by their constrictions. Reaching for my old chiffonier, I take out an old dull gown I had packed for ease when riding, I donned the garments before covering myself with my cloak.

_Perhaps, I shall find the stables._

I run my hands over the cloth and I smile as I stare upon my dimly lit reflection in the hanging looking glass. There I am, simply Bella. The morn' star has not yet graced the sky, there is still time before I must return her to confinement then be replaced with a future queen. Upon opening my chamber door, both guards turn to me, alert despite the hour.

"Milady, is all well?" One asks, and I wish weep despairingly. All is not well, I wish but a moment to sort the many things that plague my mind, to mount my steed without care as I once did.

I look upon them both and Esme's vocal instruction rings loudly. According to her guidance, I ought not be alone with a gentleman, but surely two guards appointed by Edward himself does not qualify for such restrictions.

"I wish to see the stables, will you accompany me? I do not know where they are." They both peruse my person then look to each other apparently at a loss.

"Milady that may not be wise. The king shall—"

"Be quite _saddened_ to know that I had to stoop to slithering about simply to ride a steed, for his trusted and personally appointed guards refused my wish." I said with a smile, the second guard snickers causing the first to glare harshly in his direction.

"Milady, the king—"

"I beg of you. I only wish to ride for just a moment; you may even follow so t'is ne'er said I was left unguarded. I need just a moment to myself, even with you both accompanying me; I shall bear it as such." They still look unconvinced. "Please."

"We shall do as you have requested, Milady." The second replies, leaving the first to shake his head and sigh in seeming exasperation.

Grinning widely, I step from my chambers and wait as the walk before me, gripping tightly onto their weapons.

"What shall I call you?" I ask them as we walk through the darkened corridors, lightened only by the flames flickering in lanterns.

"Our names are of no importance, milady." The first says.

"How is it of no importance? You have taken to protecting my person and now you do me such a favor. I wish to know thy names to express my deepest gratitude to you both." I reply descending the stone staircase carefully, my every step seems to echo as we march toward the stables.

"I am Hart, milady." The second says before pointing to the guard beside him; "This is my brother, Hal."

Hal says nothing and for some reason I believe him to be the eldest of the two. He's stoic, almost solemn in his demeanor. It is quite amusing to see the contradicting personalities of siblings. Looking closer at the two, both have the same darkened hair and brown eyes, though Hal is slightly broader with birthmark blemishing his otherwise flawless jaw.

"Well Hart and Hal, you have my gratitude once more—" We stop at sound of a muffled cry.

"Milady, stay close." The both say, gripping tightly to their weapons, they stalk forward when once again from the corridor came a cry. I know that cry.

"You may relax, it is simply childbirth." I laugh, however it is short lived as I watch some maids rush from the room, gripping tightly onto a young woman, swollen at the stomach.

"Stop!" I yell at them, rushing forward. They froze but upon sight of me, relax immensely.

"Have you gone mad? Do you wish to awaken the entire castle?" A maid snaps at me with the woman's arm thrown haphazardly over her shoulder. Now in range, I can see she is not a young woman, but merely a girl, no older than thirteen; she's covered in sweat and has lost all color to her skin.

"It is not I who is mad, but you all? Surely you do not think you can get farther in her present condition. She ought not to be moved." I reply, placing my hand over the girls face.

"We do not have a choice." another hisses, "There is no midwife, we are unaware as to what to do."

"I have helped deliver once before, take her back into the chambers." I rush to the chamber door, pushing it open for them to return. They all look at each other unsure, however when the girl lets out a small but pain filled cry and her knees buckle, they say naught and return.

It is a small room with nothing but sand bags, mops and brooms. Slowly the maids lay her on to the ground. Placing her head upon the sand bag, I place my hand above her brow, feeling her warmth.

"I shall need cold water, a knife and as many towels as you can carry." Once again they all stare at me. "Now."

At my raised voice, all but one runs from the broom closet and passes the guards, the exception sits beside the girl. Moving down for the girl's skirts, I begin to raise them, when the girl tries to crawl away.

"Please stop." She gasps out in agony; it breaks my heart to see someone so young, so broken.

"I shall not hurt you, I swear it. I must check the child." I tell her and she looks to the maid.

"It is well Kate." The maid whispers taking her hand. I wait until she nods at me before proceeding.

"Is that your name, Kate?" I whisper, trying to relax her and she nods winching at the touch of my cold hands. "It is short for Catharine? That is a beautiful."

"Hardly." She frowns; "A common name for a common servant."

"Just because something is common, does not make it bad. A great many queens were christened with such a name. It means pure."

She laughs; "How ironic it is then that I am neither a queen nor pure?"

"Kate, do not be uncouth." The maid whispers to her.

"No, it is fine. I believe you are given free reign to say anything you wish." I smile, though it does not meet my eyes and I know it.

"What is wrong?" The maid asks me.

"Nothing." I whisper.

"You are a horrible liar." Kate whispers.

"I know. I have been trying to hone that talent for ages."

She laughs, then hisses once more; "Please do not allow me humor. Tell me what bothers you."

"Kate, your child is bearing down slower than I would hope." For it draws out her pain, and she does not deserve such.

"Nine moon cycles, what are a few more moments." She laughs even as tears enter her eyes.

"Rest Kate." I whisper as the maids return. Taking the towel, I place it upon her head and she visibly relaxes as her eyes close.

"I can do that, focus on the babe." One maid replies.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Angelia, thyself?"

"Bella, what happened to her?" I ask, taking another towel to wash her legs, the chilled water will help her relax and if that is all the comfort I can give, I will surely give her such.

"Can you not tell she is just a simple harlot who managed to get herself with child?" Angelia says with bitter sadness. I look to the other maids who keep their heads down.

"If I am a horrible liar, I cannot even begin to wonder what you are. I do not believe you."

Angelia looks to me and shakes her head; "It matters not. We are servants Bella, our sins, our grief, our joy, it matters not."

"It matters much, your happiness means more than you realize." I whisper which only made them all laugh at me.

"You are new to court Bella, but in time you will realize we are never seen and when we are, we stand to share the same fate as Kate. To be taken by force and then disgraced."

What is left of my heart at seeing this girl seems to shatter.

"Who did this?"

"We do not know, but it would not matter if we did. Who is to take the word of a servant over a Lord or Duke?"

Relief fills me that she had not said King.

"Does she not have family? She could have left court." I whisper.

"Disowned, she has been working in the castle at night and has remained unseen for months. She is the kindest and most amusing girl I have ever met. All of the servants love her. It is hard not to. Do not give mind to what she says; she is the purest of us all. I should have warned her to take precaution."

"It is not your fault Angelia." The maid behind me says they all care for each other in a castle that does not seem to care for them.

Once more Kate snaps as a scream ripples through her.

"I thought you said it would not be for a while?" Angelia yells as I part Kate's knees only to see more blood than there should be.

"Something is wrong." I tell her as the baby begins to crown, reaching down; I gently try to give the babe space to come forward.

"Kate, I know you are not ready, but the babe is."

"I cannot."

"Kate, you can! Look into my eyes and push." She screams as she does. "Again, Kate."

I can feel the child in my hands.

"Please—"

"Push." I met her eyes and cry with her as she does. She pushes again until I can fully take hold of the child.

"Is it well?" Kate cries as I take off my cloak and wrap it around the babe.

"He is fine." I say placing the boy in her arms. Weeping, she takes hold of him, kissing his head.

"He is beautiful, is he not Angelia?" She whispers.

"Yes Kate, he is." Angelia replies and looks back to me. I shake my head, taking the towels and placing them in between her legs but the bleeding refuses to stop.

"You have to take him away." Kate looks to me.

"Not now Kate—"

"Aye," She interrupts. "I need to know he is safe, please I beg of you. His father—"

"Who is the father?" I sit up, at the ready.

"I cannot. Please just get him far away from court. Please Bella, I beg of you." She cries, placing the child back into my arms.

"What do you wish to name him?"

"Seth, after my father." She smiles.

"Then Seth it is." I whisper rising and nodding for a maid to follow me. Stepping out of the closet, we walk Hal and Hart, stand straighter but the maid does not notice nor seem to care as to why they are there.

The corridors of the castle are much brighter as the morn' star has already risen. Walking until we reach a window, I stare down out the child. What life will he now have for the sins of his father and the grief of his mother?

"Take him to the church." I say to her as I place the boy in her arms.

"Lady Swan?" I turn quickly and there stands Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett along with the rest of the King's advisers, all of them staring at me in shock.

_Oh Bloody Hell._

I cannot begin to speak, I just stand frozen, covered in blood and wishing it were my own at this very moment.

"BELLA!" Angelia calls to me from down the hall, she cannot see the sudden visitors as of yet. "Bella you must come! Please, help her."

I look to Edward and I cannot think.

"I shall explain." I say to him before grabbing my skirts and running towards Angelia.

"Isabella!" I can hear him call from behind but I do not stop.

When I reach the closet, it seems every servant within the castle has found himself or herself outside the door.

"I told you she is loved." Angelia whispers, taking my hand leading me through the crowd and into the closet.

Kate, with no color upon her skin looks to me.

"Is he safe?"

"He shall be taken to the church. I will make sure he is well, I swear it." I tell her, taking her hand and kneeling beside her.

"Thank you so much Bella." She whispers and I wipe her tears. "Will you tell me all is well? Shall God will forgive me?"

I kiss her forehead; "The God I know would never have blamed you to begin with. You shall be well. You will look over your son in a way no one of this earth can."

"I shall be with you all as well, I promise." She smiles looking to Angelia and I before her eyes dim.

And I weep, I weep for a girl I did not know but I wish I had and for the babe that shall never know his mother.

**EDWARD**

**June 25th 1607**

"What in the hell?" Is all I can manage to say when I reach the hall she had run down, there were servants everywhere, none of whom seem to notice our presence. They all are apparently too concerned with a bloody closet.

"Where did she go?" Jasper asks and I wish to smack him over the head, I do not know.

Never in my life have I been so amazed and terrified at the same time. She stands like an angel in front of the stain glass window, the babe in her arms seem to be basking in the sun. I am in awe of her, until I notice the blood. At first I believe it to be hers, but the way she ran; it can be so if she were injured.

"Sire." Carlisle whispers as she, with tears running down her beautiful face steps out of the closet and into the hall.

She looks over the servants and with more sadness than I can bear to listen to, she speaks out; "I am truly sorry for your loss."

None of them answer; they simply bow to her, all of them, even the guards that are assigned to protect her.

"She must have one hell of an explanation." Emmett whispers and I walk forward, finally at the sight of me, the servants part as I make my way to her.

I offer her my hand and look down to her dirty one; I take them into my own anyway. We say nothing as we leave the hall. My head feels so heavy and so must hers for she places it upon my shoulder as we walk.

"I just wished to go for a ride this morn'." She whispers sadly, "She was so young Edward, so brave."

"The babe was hers?" I whisper.

"Aye, she needed help. I—I—" She stops and I feel the coolness of her tears seeping through my garment.

"Worry not wife, all is well." I tell her as we reach her chambers as Esme and Alice both come forward. She looks to me and shakes her head.

"A man of this court forced himself upon a young girl, servant or not and now she is dead and her son is parentless. All is not well, sire. For how does one live in a place as such." She curtsies to me before returning to her chambers.

"What happened?" Esme asks, placing her hand on my arm.

"I am not sure, but I damn well shall find out. See to it she is well." I say before leaving.

Heading back to the hall, her words assault my mind. I never thought much of the castle's inner workings nor the servants. As long as the castle functions, why should I waste my time with such trivialities? How was I to know the on goings of every soul in my realm, court and now my servants? Such a thing is not possible and yet she makes me wish it were.

Finally, as I reach the closet, I watch as a young girl is carried from the closet while the maids around her cry.

"Sire." Jasper calls to me.

"Aye?"

"From what we can gather, Lady Swan was seeking to go to the stables when she crossed paths with the servant girls. She offered her assistance, claiming she knew how to deliver the child. The girl, Catharine Waltham, was a laundry maid."

"How old was she?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen sire." He replies and disgust coats my mouth. Beckoning over, Hal and Hart, two of my most trusted soldiers, I look to them.

"Let it be known, that any man who attacks a woman within my household shall be tried and if found guilty, will be drawn and quartered. Are we clear?"

"Your Majesty." They bow before leaving me.

Watching as the girl is taken away, I cannot help but ponder how often this occurs without knowing, how many more were there like her. I was her king, what good is it, if they are in more danger under my protection then free of it?

"How I've missed court." Carlisle says bitterly from beside me.

"This is not the first time such has happened, is it?" I ask him.

"Nor do I believe it shall be the last."

"In my home, it shall be. What is the use of a king that cannot protect his own? They serve me because they hope that I shall keep them from harm."

"The very fact that you have noticed makes them safer already."

"It was not I who noticed, but Isabella. What does it say of my realm, she had not been here a week and already she sees flaws?"

"That you have chosen well." He smirks, as do I.

**BELLA**

**June 25th 1607**

I hesitate to knock at his chamber door for a moment before finally allowing myself to act.

"Enter."

Taking a deep breath, I enter as he granted and stop to take in the opulence of his chambers. It matches mine with its red and gold trimmings throughout the room. In the center of it resides his bed, larger than any bed truly needs to be. He looks up from his parchments, seemingly shocked but pleased to see me. Gone are all his jewels and fine clothes he usually wears. He is simply a man in dark trousers and a white shirt.

"Bella." He says placing the papers down and coming towards me.

"I wish to apologize for all the mess that I have caused today and not leaving my chambers till now I—"

Taking my lips with his own, he hugs me to him rightly.

"The fault is not with you. Are you well?" He asks me kindly, not letting me free of his arms.

"Aye, sir—"

"Edward."

"Edward." I correct myself, placing my hand upon his chest; "I am gracious."

He nods, kissing my forehead; "In the 'morrow, you and I shall go for a ride, to quench the thirst you so badly needed to be remedied, to grant your desire for the steed you _begged_ your guards."

"Beg is naught the word to be used." I laugh as he led me to his writing desk.

"Of course, milady." He grins, holding a piece of parchment for me to see.

"What is it?"

He sits down; "King Philip has placed an embargo upon us. I believe t'is to serve as a warning."

"If you change thy mind about our espousal, will it be lifted?" I frown.

"Please wife, I beg of you, do not frown in my presences. I have seen you covered in blood, and then tears, how much more can a man take?"

I giggle, shaking my head at him; "Seeing as you are King, I hope you can handle more than the mere sight of a little blood and tears."

"When it pertains to the rest of the world, yes. But for you, I can only manage joyful sighs and the sweet melodies of your laugh."

Raising an eyebrow, I sit slightly upon the desk; "So I take you are not giving another thought to the embargo. Trades men will suffer and will detest you for it. You cannot witness my tears and I cannot witness thy own people's hatred of you."

He takes my hand and kisses it; "King Philip shall hurt his own people. But even more so, our biggest import from France at the moment is wood for ships. They say none can make a ship as well and the French."

"If that is so, shall that weaken thy army?" I question, looking at the maps on upon his desk.

"Aye." He says and nothing more.

"Aye? Have you a course of action?" I ask him.

He smirks, leaning back in his chair; "I do, but it is quite amusing watching you ponder matters of state."

I throw a scroll at him. "Ass."

"Lady Swan." He laughs, he takes my hand, pulling me onto his lap; "I have things of greater importance for you to do with thy lips than use uncouth language."

"Truly? What then sire? Do you wish me to sing?" I grin.

He snickers as his hand go beyond my garments hem; "Aye, in pleasure."

My lips part and he takes them once again. I will never tire of his kiss. With his other hand, he feels the cup of my bosom before hastening to remove my selves.

"Edward, I cannot." I whisper, placing my hand upon his to stop him from traveling beyond my skirts.

He frowns sadly and I kiss his lips before pulling away;

"I do not understand?"

"You forget sire, I must be a virgin on our weddings eve. Esme tells of tales of the officials taking the sheets. We must wait."

He groans, hitting the back of his head against the chair; "I had forgotten. I cannot wait. Never have I desired a woman so."

I flushed; "I do pray that my person meets thy expectations, for never have I desired any man but his majesty."

He brushes my hair back and runs his thumb over my lips; "Words such as these makes the wait insufferable."

"I should go."

"Not yet, I enjoy these moments with you, which is why King Philip cannot possibly have his way." He whispers, reaching for a map.

"What shall you do?"

"While in Devonshire, you showed me the suffering of the people and I said I wished to help them." He reminds unnecessarily.

"Yes, I remember, it was then I first began to love you." I confessed as he groans before adjusting himself underneath me. I try to rise, but he holds me in place and I feel the outline of his member beneath me.

"Has thy pondering grown fruitful?" I ask, wishing to divert our attentions.

"Aye, the north, not just Devonshire, but all of the north shall build the royal navy. I know they are not shipbuilders, but do you believe they shall be willing to learn?"

I grin and nod as if I were an excited child; "A man will learn anything that in ensures his survival. This is brilliant, Edward, but may I suggest having different towns make different parts of the ship or even separate ships. That way, it is not competition between neighbors and all of England does its part."

"It bring me much joy that you are here with me, wife."

Leaning into him until our lips almost touch, I hold his gaze before whispering; "I long for the day I may call you my husband, for you are a great man."

I stand from his lap and curtsy to him before turning to the exit his chambers; "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Wife." He smirks from his sitting position upon his chair, trying his best to hide himself from me.

Upon exiting, I see Hal and Hart. I doubt that even after the French have left court that I will easily be rid of them.

* * *

The song for this chapter is Of Monsters and Men–Silhouettes


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Truly the burden of the world rests on your shoulders."

~ Prince Charles

**EDWARD**

**June 29th 1607**

The sun has not yet risen upon the earth and I am taken by the sight of her. Never have I seen such a woman as beautiful as she. What makes it more amazing to me is the fact that she seems unaware of it. She takes her steed from the stables, carefully and quietly, in fear of waking anyone, but in her quest to remain silent, she makes more noise. The stable door slams harshly, the horses huff as she kicks over a can, and it is all quite amusing to witness. Hal and Hart are aware I am here. Hart stands outside the stable door, already upon his horse while Hal waits in the distance.

"May I join thee, wife?" I call out to her. She jumps, turning around to me in shock.

"Edward? What in God's name are you doing awake?" I love how freely she says my name.

"How can any man or beast do so with all the noise thou creates?," I grin walking towards her.

"'Tis not my doing, blame him," she points to her horse who huffs once more. It is as though he understands her and will not take the blame.

"Thy steed? Honestly wife, that is your tale?"

"Aye," she smiles, standing taller.

"How lucky I am? My wife is a horrible liar."

Her lips form a small pout which I yearn to kiss.

"You are the second person within the week who has labeled me a horrible liar."

"One cannot hide the truth at court," I reply.

She shakes her head; "Only from the king apparently, did thee spies inform you I had gone?"

"My spies?"

"Hal and Hart? I enjoy them greatly, but they are with me at all times. Sometimes do you not wish to simply escape for a moment?," she whispers to me as though she is worried another will hear.

"I do and I have. Follow me and I shall show you where to." I move to my own steed, I notice that she had not bothered to place anything but a blanket on the back of her horse. "You wish to ride bareback?"

She sighs. "Aye, my father is not very pleased and I try not to do it often, but sometimes I enjoy the simplicity of it. Allow me this, I beg of you."

I have never been so disarmed by anyone. If she asks me for all of Europe I will find a way to give it to her before asking if she desires anything more. What type of sorcery does she possess?

"I can never tell what it is you are thinking Edward," she says as I get upon my horse, bareback as she does.

"I'm thinking of you on most occasion wife, about how you control me."

She looks at me confused. "Control you milord? Surely you jest."

I laugh, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Can you out ride me?", I ask her but before she can answer, I kick into my horse, lunging forward.

"You cheat!," she yells as we ride away from the castle.

"I am the King, I do not cheat!," I yell back, gripping the reins as we move through the path of the trees.

I push my horse as fast as possible, but that seems to be for naught as my wife rides up beside me. Her hair whips freely and a grin, so bright her it lights the horizon, illuminates her face. With ease she jumps over a fallen log, going further into the forest she was not familiar with.

"Milady, you travel the wrong way," I call out to her, pulling on my reins. She slows, pulling hers as well before turning her horse to me. Hal and Hart stop as well, a small distance away.

She opens her mouth to speak, but I grin before passing her once more.

"Edward!"

"Follow wife!"

"I am not a dog!"

"How odd would it be if you were?," I reply, taking her off the path and into an untraveled part of the forest. I slow and so does she.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you afraid?"

She snorts before bringing her hand to her face. However, that does not help to ease her changing complexion. I laugh at that as well.

"How unladylike,_ Lady_ Swan."

She flushed even more. "I should have never been allowed on my father's ships as a child."

"Ah, blame thy father."

"Of course," she giggles, however stops when her eyes fall upon the meadow. It is as though God himself has lain out a tapestry of white poppies and places it upon the earth for us to enjoy.

"It is beautiful," she whispers, bringing her legs to the side of her steed before jumping.

Following suit, I take her hand and lead her forward. I do not stop until we are in the center of the field. She takes a seat and I follow, watching as she brushes her hand against the petals of the blooms.

"This place pulls me into my memories," I whisper, laying my head onto her lap. She startles, however relaxes before placing her hands within my hair. Her touch is heavenly and I could bask in it for multiple lifetimes.

"Memories of what?," she asks.

I smile sadly, opening my eyes to stare up at her. "Before my mother and father were put to death, they brought Emmett and me here. We had a meal and my father spoke of what type of king I should become. He said I must be honest, fair, loving, strong, wise and when need be, I must be harsh. He tried to explain to me the difference between the madness of Aro and the strength of a good king. My mother then told me I must simply marry a wife who makes me laugh, one that questions me often enough to remind me that I am human as much as king."

"But not for love?," she frowns.

"Not for love. Kings do not often have such luxury. I'm sure she thought if a woman could not only make me laugh but question me, I would come to love her. And she was right."

"I do not question you."

This time I snort and she smacks my chest, causing me to laugh.

"See? I have chortled more with you in a single day than in all my days."

Again she flushes. "My apologies in regards to your parents. I would have loved to have known them. Surely it takes a dynamic pairing to create a childe such as you."

"I shall take that as a polite expression of admiration, despite the edge I hear in your voice."

Her eyebrow rises, but she smiles. "As you wish sire."

"You are cheeky Lady Swan."

"It is best you know of all my faults sire so there shall be no surprises once we are wed. None shall say I trapped you with false platitudes," she replies and I enjoy how freely she speaks.

I never wish for this to change.

"Promise me wife, you shall never change."

She frowns, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Sire, I cannot promise such things, for we change as we grow. You shall change, I have already seen it with my own eyes, you have been true to thyself, to thy people, and to me. I shall promise to do the same. To remain true to whom I am, even with court being thrust upon me."

"That is not the only thing I wish to thrust upon you," I rise from her lap before taking her cheek with my hand, bringing her face closer to my own. I take her lips and she moans into my mouth, which sends a shiver up my spine.

Laying her down onto the flowers, I do not end my assault on her lips. I grip onto her bosom and notice she wears no corset. It would be so easy for me to rip her garment from her person. I wish to see all of her, to kiss all of her. But I cannot… not yet.

"Damn it all to hell," I yell once I break free. She lies gasping for air, flushed seemingly frenzied. She is a vision. I fall beside her, needing to calm myself.

"I should have done away with such laws," I mutter.

"They would be aware that you had done it for me," she whispers with her hand upon my chest. "The very thought of others looking upon me makes me uneasy. Esme tells me not to fret, but how can anyone truly be… be as husband and wife in the presences of others."

My hands brush against the stands of her hair. "Should they look upon you, I shall have their heads. I am king, who are they to say what I can and cannot have?"

She sits up, glaring at me with those beautiful brown eyes,

"It is not them, but I who says when you can have me."

I smirk at the contemptuous tone of her words. "Do not act as though you do not wish to give thyself to me, wife. Your body sings beyond that of your lips."

"You are a sinful man, sire," she shakes her head at me.

I reach up, brushing the side of her face. Once again, I sit up, taking her lips with my own. When my tongue enters her mouth she does not shy away. Her hands go to my hair as I find myself on top of her.

Opening her legs, I run my hand upon the smoothness of her thighs. I am so close. But I stop.

"I must wed you soon."

"For my body or my mind, sire?"

"I shall have them both," I kiss her neck and then rise, helping her to her feet. "We must return before they send out a search for us."

Her hand fit in my own as we walk to the steeds. I move to help her.

She grins, looking at my hands upon her waist. "Edward, I can do this on my own."

"I know, I simply wish to enjoy the few moments I have to hold you openly," I wink at her.

She flushes, allowing me to help her.

**BELLA**

**June 29th 1607**

Never in my life have I known such happiness as I walk back to my chambers. I can still feel his lips upon my skin.

"Of all the mornings you wish to ride!," Alice frowns as I enter my chambers. She stands in the center as the maids, along with Esme, help her into the intricate gold and white dress.

"Oh my, Alice forgive me!," I run to her side, but she turns.

"Of course. It is not as though I am all but going mad," she mutters, pulling at her skirts.

Walking around to face her, I take her hand. "Mad? Sister what bothers thee?"

She takes a deep breath, wiping her eyes.

"I look hideous, I am not ready. What if he is not ready? I wished to have our wedding in Devonshire but instead all of court is present. Most of them dislike me or really do not care what becomes of me. How am I supposed be married with such ill wishes surrounding me?"

I squeeze her hands within my own. "Alice, to whom are thou to be wedded?"

"Jasper?," she answers confused.

"Then who cares as to who else is within the church or what they believe or want. My father, _our _father, shall walk you down that aisle. I shall be within an arms distance. You are marrying the love of your life. Be joyful sister, for I see no reason why should worry, do you?"

She smiles through her tears, pulling me into an embrace.

"Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me sister," she giggles, kissing my cheeks.

"I would not yet call me wise. Now wipe thy eyes. You are a bride."

"Isabella you need to bathe and dress," Esme states, fluffing the blue and white gown that is to be my garment. It is even more elaborate than that of Alice's wedding gown. It seems preposterous to me that I shall wear such an opulent gown.

"Isabella, you are to be queen, all of court shall be in attendance," Esme reminds me.

"She is correct Isabella. I am quite agreeable, for I chose it!," Alice claps. She is interrupted as one of the chamber maids drops the logs that are needed to tend the fire.

"I beg your pardon," She curtsies deeply, rushing to pick them up.

"Angela?," I call, noticing her dark hair.

She looks up to me, then curtsies once more. "Yes milady?"

"Can you see to it that Lady Swan has a bath at once?," Esme comes up beside me pulling me away.

"Aye, of course Milady," she replies, all but running from my chambers.

"I heard what thou did, Isabella. It was quite kind of you. But be wary, there is a fine line between kindness and piety. They shall accept the first but resent you should they feel the latter."

I nod when she finishes. Two girls return with Angela, they follow her, curtsying lowly to me as if I were already Queen. The two girls, one blonde and the other with reddish hair appear, both I remember.

"Your bath is ready, milady," Angela speaks.

"I shall return in a moment, Alice."

"You must!," she grins, fixing her shirts once more.

I notice both Hal and Hart standing guard outside the bath as I walk forward.

When I enter, I waste no time undoing my garments, however when I do the maids gasp. I am unsure as to why until I look down at my person. He has left marks upon me!

_Damn him!_

They must think horrid thoughts. I am even more unsure as how to address this. All I can do is step into the bath quietly.

"Milady, we shall not speak of this," Angela says placing rose petals within the bath.

"We swear upon our lives," the blonde says, rushing to attend to my nails.

"Upon God," the red haired one replies, holding my garments to her chest. "We owe so much to you."

"Thou art the kindest Lady we have ever met at court. We would rather have you as queen than the French princess," the blonde says.

"She once threw her brush at me," the red head frowns, her big brown eyes darkening at the thought.

_Oh no…_

"You all misunderstand—"

"You are kind. The king has decreed if any man forces himself upon a woman within his home shall be jailed and tried," Angela smiles sadly. "He is good king, if you tell him what has happened, I am sure he will understand. Or at the very least protect you."

It is my turn to smile. "You are all so kind and I do believe you shall not speak against me. So thank you, but no man forced himself upon me."

"But your skin is tainted," the redhead says, causing the blonde to hit her shoulder.

"Our apologizes milady, we have spoken out of turn. Forgive—"

"No, all is well. I seem to have delicate skin and I shall let the king know such."

"Of course milady," the red haired girl states and I realize I still do not know their names.

"I know of Angela, but I do not know what to call you two."

"I am Viola, Milady," the red haired girl says.

"And I am Margaret."

"Well, it is a pleasure to know you all," I reply and I truly mean it.

They help me out of the bath and wrap me in the softest of red silk robes. On my feet they place soft slippers. Pinning my hair upon my head, I walk out, moving the short distance from my bath to my chambers.

However, the distance is not short enough because Edward walks pass, almost as though he knew when to appear. He stops and bows, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

"Milady," he says.

I hold my robe as I curtsy. "Sire."

Moving quickly, I do not stop until I enter my chambers, though the smile on my face does not diminish in the least.

"If you smile any wider, your face shall split," Alice giggles, turning in her dress.

"Alice!," I gasp, looking her over. "You are beautiful."

"Just one thing left to add," Rosalie steps forward, dressed in a gown of the deepest of violets, with jewels adorning her ears and neck. Walking to Alice, she places a small crystal comb into her hair.

Alice reaches up and touches it carefully. "Thank you Rosalie, this very kind of you."

"I have been known to have my moments, I know you do not believe such, but we are family now and I hope we can all act as such," she speaks to Alice, but turns to me. I think she wishes to agree to our previous expiatory offering.

"I have a surprise as well," I say to her, moving to my chest, I retrieve a small box, opening it to reveal the silk white ribbon within.

"Bella!," Alice gasps as her face flushes.

"I do not understand," Rosalie frowns, staring at the fabric in confusion.

"In Devonshire, this is a tradition all brides partake in," I say, walking to Alice and kneeling before her. Rising her skirts, I tie the ribbon into a bow around her thigh. "A gift for only her husband to unwrap."

"I had forgotten, thank you, sister," Alice grins.

"It's a magical moment indeed," Esme smiles, kissing Alice's cheek. "Now hurry and dress, Isabella."

"You go ahead. I will seek you out before we head to the Abbey." I tell them, hoping they will not dare argue. I do not wish for them to see the marks upon my person.

By the grace of God, they seem preoccupied with Alice and help her from the chambers. The maids who had dressed her come to my aid, but I simply shake my head.

"They shall help me," I point to Angela, Voila and Margaret.

The older maid frowns. "Milady, they are but chambers maids—"

"I am aware. Thank you," I say to her and she curtsies before leaving.

**EDWARD**

**June 29th 1607**

"How do I look?" Jasper asks us all.

"Like a fool in a prince's clothing." Emmett snickers lowly as we enter the blue and white decorated Abbey. It is not as full as it had been for my coronation nor can it compare how it will be for my own espousal ceremony, but it is quite the event.

"You have been oddly silent, Sire," Carlisle states causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

"It is my wedding day and you are worried for Edward, father?"

"Keep speaking as such and you shall not make it to the end of the day," I threaten and each of them goes silent before I grin. "Fools, the lot of you."

"We shall see just how foolish you are when your day comes," Carlisle states.

"I am the king. I cannot be foolish," I hold my head high.

They all snort. Ignoring them, I close my eyes to once again find myself in the field with Isabella. She has me so perplexed, so desperate. Every moment without her is driving me mad.

_When will she cease to rule my thoughts? After we are wed? In a year? When?_

The music starts and we cease our chatter. I watch as Alice enters upon the arm of Duke Swan. He holds his head high and proud. Jasper steps forward, a grin upon his lips. However, my gaze focuses upon that of my very own bride-to-be. After this morn' she seems even more beautiful. She is mine and I wish to scream it for all of Britain to hear. She fights with herself to not look upon my person, I can see it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together before God, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, an institution of God into which these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm, under the King himself; speak now, or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the Archbishop says aloud looking upon the guests present.

When none speak, he turns to Alice and Jasper. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

Once more, they do not speak.

Isabella's catches my eyes and the moment I look upon her, her gaze retreats as if she truly knows the sinful thoughts that run through my mind. I only wish for her. I can gaze upon her forever and a day.

"Prince Jasper, the Marques of Gloucester, Cousin to King Edward III, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health. Forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I shall," Jasper replies.

"Lady Alice Jackson, ward of Lord Charlie Swan, the Duke of Devonshire, Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together in God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour and keep him in sickness and in health. Forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Alice grins. "I shall."

At this, Bella looks to me. In that moment I can read her thoughts. In a few weeks, this will be us, declaring our union in front of all of England. A smile spreads across my face and her expression mirrors my own.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you. The Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen," the Archbishop finishes, lifting their joined hands.

"Amen," We all say.

"You may kiss your bride." And they do, with respectable taste before parting. The church erupts into praise.

They turn, walking down the stairs and towards the door hand in hand. Before she can run, I take Bella's hand and place it upon my arm. We will walk as one. She waves to people who stand outside the Abbey as do I. They sing and cheer. Many of them, never seeing her before now, spend more time with their gaze upon her and not upon the newly wedded.

Isabella and I enter our carriage, before Jasper and Alice are able to. Once we are inside, for propriety's sake, Esme and Carlisle join us. Bella pays no mind to us, continuing to wave at any who greet her.

"They love you," I whisper, waving out to them as well.

Bella leans over to me. "Weddings bring out the best in people—-"

"They love you," I repeat, kissing the back of her hand. "As I love you."

**BELLA**

**June 29th 1607**

It feels as if hours have gone by, but the music continues to play and the wine continues to flow. The vast amount of food spread across the banquet tables could have fed Devonshire. Everything is decorated to a degree that almost borders on ridiculous, yet it works. Alice has danced so much with Jasper; I know both their soles must be riddled with aches.

The French princess comes before Edward and curtsy with her ladies beside her. Her blonde hair drapes over her shoulder elegantly.

"Your highness, I would like to express my gratitude for allowing me into your kingdom. I wished very much to see their wedding. I shall be returning to France within the morn'." There is an edge within the layers of her French lilted words and I am sure Edward notices, but he does not react.

He smiles and respects her with a small bow. "May God bless you on your voyage princess, do give your father my regards."

"Of course sire and many blessing upon your espousal to the lady." She takes her leave with grace, her head held higher than all the rest, but something plagues me. Adreadful feeling I cannot shake.

"She does not wish us well," I whisper to Edward. He nods, taking my hand to kiss it.

"You will come to learn very few wish us well and even fewer of them are genuine," he says nothing more on the subject and I do not push.

"It is time my lord," one of Edward advisors' bows slightly to Jasper.

Cheers break out among the men. They stomp their feet and chug their drinks, like drunken men at a tavern. Jasper stands from the end of the table, reaching for Alice's hands. Her face flushes crimson as she stands. The advisors follow and I wish to pull her to me, to save her from such a fate.

"It is not as dreadful as it seems wife," Edward whispers beside me before eating a grape.

"How can it not be so?," I whisper, trying to remain calm.

He smiles, rising from his seat and all of court bows to him but not without whispered speculation. Esme, who is my self appointed guardian, follows behind us, so quietly that had I not seen her follow I would not have known she follows us. He takes my hand leading me out of the hall. He does not stop until we were outside a door that looks like any other door. He turns to Esme, who gives him a look I do not understand before she turns her back to us.

"You must be silent," he whispers, taking me inside.

It is a small library of sorts, with tossed books littering a great deal of the area. Edward walks to the shelf, pulling a few books down.

"What are you—"

"Silence, my love," he interrupts me with a smile, which leaves me weary. I have come to know that smile and each time I have experienced it, I have become his prey.

When the books are gone, all that remains is a small screen, similar to the ones I have seen in the confessionals at church. Stepping forward to peer through the opening, I gasp as I see them. Jasper and Alice, embracing in the most passionate of ways, her hair is down and his blouse is removed; the veil that was over the bed hides very little. I place my hands over my eyes.

"Edward this—"

"This is court. Jasper shall be in the room with us as well. You do not invade by watching," he whispers behind me and I shiver when his hand brings down my own from my eyes. I can feel him pressing behind and my eyes widen as I watch Jasper pull the ribbon off Alice's thigh.

He kisses her bosom and she moans, just as I have done many times before with Edward. The sound makes me feel… experience things in ways that I cannot explain. My breath slows and no longer am I able to look away.

_How shall I ever look upon Alice innocently again?_

Edward grips my waist and I lean into his touch. I wish for him to touch me like no other has. Brushing back my hair, he kisses my neck, his lips not stopping until he reaches my ear.

"Do you think they notice anyone else within that room?," he asks me and for the first time, I lay my eyes upon the men standing a ways from the bed. I am so taken with the couple and Edward's touch that I had failed to notice them.

"It shall be the same with us," his hands find their way under my skirts, stroking my inner most thighs. "We shall be so consumed with pleasure, the world shall fall away."

"Is each time as such?," I whisper, fighting the sounds that wish to break free from my lips.

He snickers and grabs my bosom tightly and I cannot suppress the moan that ripples from me. It is only luck that Alice happens to moan as well and they are still unaware of our presence.

"There shall always be pleasure when I take you milady. Fret not, for I find nothing in the world more pleasing than worshipping you," he declares and I press my derriere into his hardness.

"Sire, I cannot take much more of this," I whisper as his hands find my person. I can only imagine how flushed my face looks. My hands go to his, I plan to stop him, but when his finger enters me, I cannot find the will. I simply hold his hand, moving with him.

"Then tell me to stop, milady."

_Damn him._

"I cannot," I bite my lip.

"Nor can I, so what shall we do, wife?," he asks as another one of his fingers enter my body.

"Edward—" I try to speak and breathe at the same moment, but suddenly it seems impossible.

I reach out, holding onto the bookshelf as his pace quickens and he rubs himself against me. The gown I wear frustrates him for he begins to pull on the garment. I would have ripped it free myself had there not been a knock at the door.

"No," I beg as his hand begins to pull away.

"Come to me this eve, wife," he whispers, kissing the side of my head before releasing to me.

I all but fall to my knees… again there is a knock and I wish to curse whoever interrupts. Edward calmly walks forward, opening the door as though he knows who it is and he must have, because when he sees Esme, he glares at her.

"I have given you your moment sire, but I cannot allow anything further," she states.

Edward says nothing, moving quickly pass her. I would have deemed him offensive for leaving me in such a state, but I understand his desire to release himself, for I am experiencing a need as well. Esme comes to me, closing the window peering into Alice and Jasper's affair… though I had long since forgotten them.

"At this rate, you shall be tainted before your wedding's eve," she tells me.

With my head hanging low, I nod. "I cannot resist him. I do not know what power he holds over me. Never have I been as—"

"I understand child and you are no more to blame than he is. Let us get you to your chambers."

She does her best to make me look proper before we leave the room.

_Come to me this eve._

I cannot. At least not after the events of the day, but my body, mind and heart yearns for him. With every step I take, I wish to find him. It is as though I am fighting against my nature not to.

Arriving at my chambers, I notice Hal and Hart are not standing guard. Edward is making way for me. He is calling to me.

I dismiss the maids and undress myself. Donning my nightgown, I crawl into bed and try once more deny the urge to answer his call.

_Come to me this eve, wife._

His voice rings out in my mind. I will go mad. Finally I give in and rise, walking to the door only to find Esme, reading her bible while stationed before my chambers.

"You are but a fox," I gasp out in dismay at her actions.

A small grin turns up the corner of her lips. "Go to bed Isabella, you shall be well again in the morn."

"At least deliver him a letter on my behalf."

She levels me with a pointed stare.

"I beg of you. I wish him not to believe I have denied him by my own doing."

She nods and I rush to my desk.

**EDWARD**

**June 29th 1607**

_My King, _

_ I have tried to respond kindly to your tempting invite, but your aunt shalt not allow it. She stands vigil at my chamber door. I ache for you. I wish for nothing but you, had she not prevented my actions, I would be with you. You have poisoned my thoughts, the very air I breathe and all I can do is think of you, want you. What have you done to me? Never have I acted as such, or known such desperation until you arrived in my life. I, Isabella Marie Swan, Lady of Devonshire, have become nothing but clay in your hands. I am yours to mold. _

_Sire, I am not sure if I am profoundly pleased or horribly dismayed. I shall dream of you tonight as I have done every night since our fateful meeting. _

_Sinfully yours _

_ Isabella._

I take a deep breath before turning to Carlisle who seems highly amused by his wife's actions and my current situation.

"I grow more displeased with your lady wife each passing day!," I snap at him.

"Yes sire," he answers with a smirk.

"Leave me," I command and he does.

Byron comes forward to help me undress, but upon seeing my dilemma he takes _the pillow _and kneels before me while holding it. I had only just released myself, but her letter has left me hardened once more. Thinking of her, her lips, her bosom, how wet she gets my fingers as they undulate within her, I grow even harder and take hold of myself.

I imagine it is her soft hands, and heavens help me, her pink tongue upon me instead of my rough callused palms. The simple thought of her lips upon my person gives me the relief I so desperately desire and release myself upon to the pillow.

"Leave me." I grunt out to Byron who rises and bows, balancing the pillow as he leaves my chambers.

Falling onto my bed, I wish to scream, but I do not. I think of her face, her beauty and the emotions that course through me whenever she graces me with her smile.

* * *

First Well? What do you thing?

and second I try and post every week. However due to a lot of push back/reviews commenting on my grammar and stuff, it will be taking me much longer to post new chapters. I'm hoping to get everything up every two weeks now...

Sorry but getting six or seven reviews yelling that I need a beta is starting to drive me mad.

follow me on twitter jjMcAvoy

Also this is my longest chapter yet!

**UPDATE: The Pillow Explained- okay so I was reading your reviews and some of you are confused by this scene. For ****royalty in this age, the kings seed was highly regarded. So it should not spill on the ground. Byron does nothing but hold the pillow for Edward and then sends it to the wash. It' nothing weird lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_"God forgive you, but I never can."_

_Queen Elizabeth I_

**BELLA**

**June 30th 1607**

Upon waking, I find myself rushing to the dining hall. I am in a haste to see him, the emotions that had enveloped me last night had not yet taken their leave and I wish to be in my king's presence more than anything.

"The Lady Swan." The guard announces to the hall as I hastily walk in.

Edward rises from his seat and all the diners follow suit, he reaches for me when I am but a few steps into the hall. I slow my walk to as to prevent my embarrassment should I fall, it is all too likely and to do such with such a vast number court gazing upon me would be beyond shameful. When my hand is in encased within his, he kisses it soundly as I curtsy, I do so knowing it bothers him greatly when I do. He stares at me indulgently and I simply return it with one of my own.

"Are you well, wife?" Edward whispers when we are both sitting, he faces me, allowing the rest of the table to speak among themselves.

"I am in much _calmer_ spirits since we last spoke."

He pouts, his green eyes shining with amusement; "How tragic that I am not."

My skin flushes and I reach for my glass, taking a sip as he smirks before turning to his brother. I look to find Alice and Jasper, knowing full well I would not, they were still locked away in their chambers and I doubt I will see them until they left for the country. My father also isn't here, though I'm not surprised. His hate for court will not diminish on my account.

"Lady Swan have yet to be introduced." The man beside me spoke. "I am Lord Michael Newton, Earl of Bath."

Turning to him, I smile; "Truly? I have visited Bath many a times, it is genuinely one of the most beautiful places in all of England."

"Second to Devonshire of course." He jests.

"Of course, but there is much of England I have yet to see, so I am sure I can be proven wrong." I reply, leaning back as wine is poured for me.

Without thinking, I look up and thank him, which proved to startle not only the server himself but the rest of the table as well. Once again, my face flushes.

"Do not fret." Lord Newton whispers and I can see he wishes to snicker, but I find myself staring into Edwards amused eyes.

He knows how to possess me with a simply gaze, it is as if he takes pleasure in my embarrassment. Holding his gaze, I reach for my glass, however when his foot grazed my own, I drop it, spilling its content across the table. If my face had taken a pink tint before, it has no doubt adapted a startling shade of red now.

"Poison!" Rosalie screams, rising from her chair but it does not register with me until I see that the split wine has scorched the food it touched. I rise with haste, backing away from the table and looking for Edward, finding him already at my side.

"GUARDS!" He yells and the room is filled with soldiers, he points to the footmen, "Take him, now!"

The server looks as shocked as we all are and fights back; "No! Sire, no! T'was not I! T'was not I!"

I can't speak nor can I hear anything other than his screams as he is dragged from the hall. I feel Edward pull me away from the hall. I can not bring myself to pay attention to our surroundings. All that can think of is the poison. It was meant for me. It was in my glass, the glass I had almost drank from it. My insides would have been as the burnt bread had I ingested it. My hands go to my throat and I freeze.

"Lady Swan."

"Isabella."

"Wife!" Edward yells, shaking me and I snap out of my reverie to find that we are now in the library. It is not the same as the one I was brought to the previous night.

"Edward, we must not be here." I whisper, in somewhat of a daze.

He places his hands upon my cheek, forcing me to look to him. He gaze roams over me as he searches for any sign of harm.

"Did you drink from it?" He asks me softly but with haste.

"Earlier, but it was not tainted, for if it was, I am sure I would be here no longer."

"I shall find the source of this treachery and they shall know the very essence of pain." Edward kisses my forehead once before taking his leave.

I can feel the fear within me sway to anger.

**EDWARD**

**June 30th 1607**

"Has he spoken?" I fight my rage as I speak to the men of my counsel as they bow to me.

Emmett frowns, coming to stand beside me; "He says he was given the wine just as all the other footmen were. But his was the only that was poisoned."

"Then remove each and every one his fingers until he speaks the truth!" It is only by the mere stroke of luck that the drink had not taken her life!

"Aye my king, but what if this incident was only the start?" James adds rising to his feet as well.

"Go on." I nod to him.

"This man is but a mere pawn, a footman, I doubt he has the mind to concoct such a deed without prompting. Many hope for a union with France, but now, with not only the princess gone, but your astute choice to allow the north to build the royal navy, it would seem some are not pleased. Who is to say that this is not the first of many acts against you?"

They wish her dead.

"Can it not be the French?" Emmett asks in my place.

"If it is, I shall burn France to the ground and take the Kings head myself." I say as calmly as possible and they all freeze; "Get as much as you can from this man and once you are through, take his head and place it the square so all will know what will become of those who seek to move against me."

"Sire." They bow as I dismiss them with a wave. Upon doing so, Carlisle and Charles enters.

"Have you seen her?" I ask him.

"Aye sire, she was shaken, but in better spirits." He frowns and I can see his greatest fears coming to light. I am not a fool, I am aware of his feelings towards court and this incident proves his worry to be appropriate.

"I shall sooner die than allow harm to fall upon her."

Carlisle nods looking over the counsel chairs, as he does, his mind turns; "Is it the French?"

"It very well could be or those who have aligned themselves with the foreigners." All of whom are traitors and will meet with a traitor's end.

"The French princess must already be upon her vessel." Charles adds.

"Aye, how convenient, for if she were not, I would have had her detained until the French king confessed to the deed."

Before either can speak, another knock comes and I wish to yell in frustration. A mere moment, to think that was all I sought and I can find it nowhere.

"Enter."

"Sire, Lady Swan is in the dungeons." Hal announces.

"Bella." Charles sighs in frustration.

Frustration that I do not feel due to the rage I feel building within; "What in the bloody hell is she doing in the dungeons?!"

"She wished to speak to the footman."

Gritting my teeth, I exit the room.

_For the love of God!_

**BELLA**

**June 30th 1607**

It is as though the foulest odors on earth are gathered and stored in the dark stonewalls of the dungeons. Had these scents not been familiar when I had visited the poorhouses of Devonshire, I would have released the contents of my stomach. The guard takes me to the cell where the very man I had thanked, lay curled into a ball at the far end of the cell. His face is bloody, his nose bent and circles of gray, black and blue surround his eyes. He shivers and shakes as if he is a starving child.

"Open the gate." I tell Hart.

"Milady?"

"Open the bloody gate, I shall not ask again."

He does as he is told and when he does, the server tries to melt into the cobblestones of the cell.

He does not look to me, he simply tries to hold himself together; "Please, I beg of you, I know nothing of poison. I swear it."

"How do I know what you say to be truth?" I ask him.

At the sound of my voice, he looks up and rushes to my feet but before he can make it far enough to touch me, Hart draws his sword. But that does not stop the man from weeping.

"Milady, you must not doubt me, I was given the sac, I did not know of its contents."

"Hart, leave us."

"Milady, I must adhere to the word of my king, should I disobey him he would have my head."

I sigh; "Then at least remove the sword."

He nods pulling back and I go to my knees, resting before the man. "Look me in the eyes."

He does.

"Did you plan to take my life?"

"Nay."

"Do you know who did?"

"Nay milady, nay." He cries, "I have no proof and who is to believe me? I shall surely lose my head."

I do not know of how to reply, I rise, staring down at him as I notice he is not the same age as I, he is undoubtedly younger. I can not think of any reason for him to wish me dead, nor do I feel that poisoning me was his intention.

"I believe you." But is it my place to pass judgement?

"Lady Swan!" Edward hisses in rage.

"May God keep you." I tell the server before exiting.

As I do, Edward takes ahold of my wrist, just as a parent would take a child, before dragging me towards the stairs with much haste. He seems not to care as I almost trip, he pulls me from the rat infested dungeons and back to my chambers. The ladies are scattered throughout the room but upon seeing us, they hastily take their leave, not bothering to curtsy.

"Are thou sick in the mind? Are thou lacking sanity? Or do you simply wish to further the gossip within court!" He yells as I pull my wrist away.

"Am I lacking sanity? How dare you pull me as such through the castle, as though I am a child!"

"I am king! Or have thou forgotten that along with the most basic knowledge. Half an eve has not yet passed since that vermin attempted to take thee life and you stand within his cell as though he is but an average man!"

"You are correct your highness,_ my_ life! It is my own and I wish to know the truth. I wish to face the man for myself."

"You would have known the truth after he was questioned."

"A man beaten will confess to anything!"

"A man who commits treason will deny everything!"

He and I glare at each other as I take a step back causing him to take a deep breath.

"He is guilty Isabella. He shall be questioned then put to death."

"He deserves a trial at the very least—"

"Enough! He is guilty and I shall find those who allied with him."

"Why, because you say so?" This is not right!

"Aye, because I say so!"

"Then what makes you any different than Aro? He called my father a traitor. He called his wives traitors, children and even bloody dogs were traitors in his eyes! I am not a fool Edward, despite what you may believe. I have seen murderers and that child is no such thing. It is my life; I, of all people, would care to know who wishes to steal it from me, but I shall not lay blame without cause."

Edward steps to me, his jaw tightens before walking towards the door.

"Lady Swan, you are to remain within your chambers. Hal and Hart shall stand guard, should you need anything, send for a maid."

"As you wish your highness, for I am nothing but a fool." I whisper, walking towards my window.

I hear him sigh as the door closes but opens soon after. I turn, hoping it is him, but sadly it is Alice.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"My sister was almost murdered today, where else would I be?" She smiles sadly, rushing to me and pulling me into a hug. "I came to see you earlier, but the servants relayed that you went to the dungeons to seek out this heathen. Bella, how could you?"

"Not now Alice, I beg of you." I whisper, hugging her tightly.

"All will be well once you and the king are wed."

"If he weds me at all." I mutter, moving towards my bed and throwing myself upon it; "I compared him to Aro."

"Isabella!"

"I know, I was angry and it simply slipped from my tongue." I mutter, pressing my face into the pillow.

She sighs, placing her hands upon my head; "Esme—"

"Esme, oh God, I forgot about her, she shall have my head as well."

"Bella breathe, if there is anyone who enjoys your company more than Edward and myself, it is Esme." She laughs, petting my hair.

I lay for a moment, breathing slowly and thinking.

"Someone wishes me dead." I whisper.

"Yes and Edward wishes to protect you. You have never allowed anyone to care for you."

I sit up quickly; "T'is not true."

"Isabella, you have taken care of everyone for years. You took care of me, even though I am older than you are. You care for me, Charles and Jacob. For God sakes, you take care of all of Devonshire. You place the world upon your shoulders and ask us to just accept it. Never do you ask for help or even complain. Sometimes you need to just step back, allow Edward to take care of you." She says stunning me into silence.

"Alice." I am not sure what else to say.

"I myself am graced with moments of wisdom from time to time." She smiles.

I giggle taking her hands; "I wish not to think of this. We should be in joyous spirits, celebrating your wedding and preparing you for your honeymoon! I feel as though I am always the center of attention."

"Sister, you are and shall always be. You are to be queen, what concerns you, concerns the King and thus all of England. I do not fret, I am quite happy." Her face flushes, causing me to flush as well.

"Then surely it can be said that you are enjoying the spoils of marriage." I grin.

"Oh Isabella, I can hardly explain the emotions."

"You do not have to." I say and she gives me an odd stare before her eyes widen.

"Isabella Marie, tell me you have not—"

"No I simply saw." I whisper.

She freezes and her eyes widen; "You saw?"

Oh hell.

**EDWARD**

**June 31th 1607**

I had not gone to her last night. She hurt me deeply and I wished not to anger us both by going. If I had gone, we may have both said more to hurt each other. Instead, I sit at my desk by candle light in the lateness of the eve looking at a written confession by the footman otherwise known as Branson Knox. The paper is blood stained due to the fingers he had lost.

_"A man beaten will confess to anything!" _Her voice rings out in my mind like thunder.

_Damn her!_

"Enter." I call at the door as Carlisle enters dressed in nothing but his blouse and trousers. It is very late but I desire counsel.

"My apologizes for calling you at such an hour."

"How can one deny the call of the king?" He snickers as I shake my head at him before nodding for him to sit.

When he does, I give him the letter, which he reads quickly.

"Do you truly believe it is him or do you simply wish for swift punishment to sway any others that may try?" He asks me.

Leaning back in my chair, I sigh; "I do not know. I do not believe the boy acted alone or if he acted at all. Isabella believes he is innocent. She all but called me a tyrant for not allowing him a trial as though I am the villain in this tale."

"T'is the curse of love."

"What have you become, a poet? The curse of love?" I chuckle.

"Shall I continue, or do you wish to mock me even more?" He waits and I wave allowing him time to speak.

"One moment you are burning with desire that leads you to, in jest, curse my wife, and the next you both are ready to strike each other. It is best you get use to this now, for passion goes both ways. That is if you still desire her?"

I frown at the thought of not having her; "I rather fight with her than have her be with any other. She is— I do not know what she is, but I do know I will always desire her even as we fight."

"Then give her what she wishes." He states, placing the letter back on my desk.

"Carlisle. I cannot let the man just go free. It will be viewed as a weakness."

"No, do not free him, but allow him his trial. Let the people decide, wash your hands of it." He says yawning slightly as he leans back in the chair as well.

"The people will find him guilty." How can they not? I had seen many trials in court.

"The people yes, the king no. Isabella can not fault you for that and besides, the trial might allow more time for the boy to think of how or who may have gotten him into such a predicament."

I think of it for a moment before nodding. "Very well, I have one more inquiry."

"Aye?"

"I wish to crown Isabella queen."

"You wish to what?" He says surprised, no one has been crowned in generations.

"You and I know she becomes queen as my wife, but should I die, so shall her stature if we have not produce an heir. Emmett would be king, though I trust him, I have heard whispers of those who favor him. Today has awaken me to the many danger that haunt these halls."

"Many are not pleased she is to be your wife, but to crown her your heir should you die… I see your reasoning, but may I suggest that you speak of it to no one, not even your betrothed."

"I did not think to. I wish for her not to think of a time I should be taken from her." She would be enraged I had even thought of such. But what kind of king would I be if it I deny the threats that linger within these walls.

"You have grown Edward, your parents would be proud."

"They would." I smirk, causing him to roll his eyes as he rises before walking to the door. "Carlisle."

He turns.

"Thank you. For I know I would not be here if it were not for you and Esme. I shall never forget your wisdom and loyalty."

"I simply wish to rest my eyes sire, not to pass on. Save such praise 'til then." He jests, bowing to me as he takes his leave.

Smirking, I rest in my chair. My body, heart and mind is heavy with thoughts, worry and love for her. She is all that is good in this world. She is England… it is her passion that drives me, makes me a better man, a better king.

* * *

You didn't see that coming now did you? I wonder who just tried to kill Lady Swan.

Ps. Yes I know your dying for the wedding lol

**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER PEOPLE jjmcavoy**


End file.
